The Forgotten Wife: New Beginnings
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: After I moved from the underground city to the surface I thought my life would get easier, but everything was different up here. They had different ways and customs, but it wouldn't stop me from finding Levi and my friends even if it meant fighting to stay alive after the fall of the walls - Continued from The Forgotten Wife
1. My New Beginnings - Opening Chapter

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it. This chapter is random though, I thought I'd start it off with an Halloween theme. I wrote it yesterday and I didn't get a chance to upload it, but better late than never.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 1!**

The upper world wasn't what I had expected, it was nothing like the Underground City. You could see the sky for a start and then there was the sun, it was beautiful. The streets were clean and the people up here were more polite than the people of the Underground City, it was a lot to get use to especially the walls surrounding the different districts. I've never seen anything like it in all of my life even though I lived under the ground since I was born, it was incredible in it's own way.

I remember my second day of living on the surface, I went to explore the town and I walked through a field to get to the wall they called Maria. It was nothing but stone, but someone told me that the walls had been built over a hundred years and they were over 50 meters tall. Whoever built these walls must have been a genius, I mean how did they build the walls and avoid the titans at the same time. It was a mystery to me, but I guess the walls are doing their job and keeping the people of the districts safe from the titans.

There was a few people who worshiped the walls like gods, they were called the wall cult and they were basically mocked by most of the town folk. I just tried my best to ignore them when they ranted in the streets or came into the tavern I was working in to try and gain more members. It was different up here and there were not many thugs lining the streets after dark which was a good thing, but I will get use to it in time.

I had been living on the surface for over six months now, I could say my life was very comfortable. I had a good job in the Blue Bird Tavern in the Shiganshina District, the room I stayed in above the tavern was big with it's own fireplace and washroom. The Landlord and his family were friendly, his Daughter April whom I worked with in the bar area was becoming quite a good friend of mine. But the only problem I had was Erwin Smith, he would come to the tavern each month to checkup on me and make sure I was not looking for Levi even though I've been given a few leads about his location by an old friend of mine who's seen him riding through the Shiganshina District with the Survey Corps. I had also been asking around about Farlan and Isabel, but they were unknown to everyone around here.

Erwin was beginning to get on my nerves though, I swear he had arranged for someone to follow me around the town when I left the tavern to do my day to day chores for my Landlord. It felt like I was being watched when I was out in the market place or if I was taking a stroll through the town, so I had stop looking for Levi for a while until I felt safe again. It could be my imagination playing tricks on me though, the people up here were celebrating a strange holiday today. It was the day of Samhain and the villagers were getting ready to celebrate it, I've never taken part in any festive celebrations before since I moved up here.

We never celebrated anything like this in the Underground City, so this was all new to me. I had learned it was about the celebration of the end of the harvest and the start of the coldest half of the year. I did hear there was a darker side to Samhain though, but most of the villagers liked having parties and dressing in masks made from the left over harvest. They were arranging a celebration on the field outside of Shiganshina District, they had been moving barrels of ale and building a maypole for the last five days. They had even build stone ovens for cooking meat filled pies and oven baked potatoes in them, the celebration of Samhain did sound great.

I had work until the evening like the landlord and the rest of his family, we planned to go to the Samhain celebration together. The Landlord's 6 year old Son named Jacob had made each of us a mask to wear, he had used colouful leaves and flowers he had gathered from the fields earlier in the day. He had a talent for making stuff, he wanted to be an inventor when he grew up.

Me, Jacob and April left the tavern after it got dark. The Landlord and his wife planned to join us later on after they had tidied up the tavern's bar area, I did offer to help them clean up though. But they told me to go and have fun while I was still young, it felt rude to refuse their kind offer. They always told me to go and get a new husband before I became an old maid like the older Sister of Landlord, they said I may find someone at the festival this evening. Erwin had told them that my husband had been classed as missing on his first expedition outside of the wall, he also told them I believed that he was still alive and that I suffered deeply with remorse. They took pity on me after that and they welcomed me into their home with open arms, they told me they would help me get well again.

We walked together through the town and spoke about the holiday, but what I saw next surprised me. There were pumpkins with candles inside of them leading the way to the giant doorway in the wall that led to the field, this holiday was magical in it's own way. I had to stop and admire the view of the field when I got to the doorway, I've never seen anything so pretty in all of my life. It truly did take my breath away, the upper world kept surprising me everyday with something new.

The field was lit up with wooden touches and a giant bonfire was burning in the middle of the festival, then there was the music. It wasn't like the music they sometimes played in the Underground City's taverns, it was more of a merry tune with it's flutes and lutes playing together in time. I then breathed in the scent of the meat filled pies and oven baked potatoes wafting on the cool breeze towards us, it smelt heavenly.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling on the back of my skirt, I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob looking up at me with a big smile on his face. He was such a sweet boy, he had short brown messy hair and blue eyes. He quickly took hold of my hand and began to led me towards the festive celebrations, his 14 year old sister then decided to take hold of my other hand. She was a lot like her younger brother in looks, but her eyes were brown and she was nearly taller than me.

" Come on Lorna, we're going to miss out on the fun..." Smiled Jacob. " Get your head out of the clouds before a titan bites your head off, let's go!"

" Yes Lorna, stop day dreaming about Commander Erwin..." Laughed April. " Mother says he's got a soft spot for you because he comes to visit you each month without fail, I'm beginning to think he'll get his feet under your bed someday..."

" It's not like that between Erwin and me, I've told your Mother the same thing over a hundred times now..." I sighed as I glanced over my shoulder. " I'm not interested in him or any other man, I plan to live my life alone until I am..."

" Reunited with him, we know..." Smiled April.

" Wait, I've never said that!" I sighed.

" I know, but to me it sounds like a very romantic notion..." Said April with a dreamy smile on her face. " One day he may come riding back on white stallion from the outside of the wall, he'll come riding up to the tavern's door and sweep you off your feet like they write in fairy tale books. What is your husband's name anyway? You've never told us his name, is he handsome?"

" I don't really want to talk about him..." I replied.

" Oh come on Lorna, tell me how you met him?" Asked April with a giggle. "Did he bring you flowers each day or dance with you under the moonlight, I want to know everything about him!"

" That's disgusting, I'm glad I'm not man yet..." Laughed Jacob.

" Shut up Jacob, no one asked you!" Said April while she licked her tongue out at her Brother and then turned her full attention to me. " They have game at the festival to find out the first letter of your true love's name, all you've got to do is peal some apple skin from a whole apple and drop it into a wooden barrel filled with water... "

" How's that meant to work?" I asked.

" I don't know, but it sounds fun to me..." Replied April.

" That's not fun, we shoulder try bobbing for lucky apples or lite some candles for the memory of dead..." Said Jacob.

" We can do it all, we've got until midnight until the festival passes..." Smiled April.

" Great, but first I want some oven baked potatoes with butter..." Said Jacob.

" Jacob, you ate over an hour ago..." Said April with laugh. " Where do put all of your food?"

I couldn't help but smile while they continued talking with each other, they remind me of Farlan and Isabel sometimes. I rolled my eyes at them when their talking turned into banter, I told them to stop it and I made them walk properly in the end. They told me to stop being their babysitter and enjoy myself for once, if only it was that easy I thought to myself while I walked with them. I sometimes wondered what would happen if they knew the truth about me, but I planned to keep quiet about my past. If I told them that I was from the Underground City and that I once was part of a criminal group they may not trust me anymore, some people frown upon people from the Underground City because they think we're all dirty thugs down there. They may report me to the Military Police even though Erwin pulled at their heart strings for me to stay with them, I just had to keep quiet and continue enjoying my life with them until I got a direct location on Levi.


	2. The Festival

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you're enjoying my fanficions so far, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

I walked around the festival with April and Jacob, I waited for them while they played some of the games. I joined in with a few of the games though, but not all of them. I bobbed for lucky apples with Jacob and then I had a go of this true love's first letter name game where you drop some peal from an apple into a barrel of water, my apple peal formed the letter O. I didn't really know anyone with the letter O as their first letter of their name, but April believed that I would meet my true love someday.

I told her it was just a game, but she wouldn't listen to me. April was such a romantic at heart, she was a sweet and intelligent girl though. But her head was always in the clouds, the amount of plates she smashed in the kitchen over day dreaming was ridiculous. I'm surprised her Dad as not told her off over it yet, but he's so laid back with his children which was refreshing.

After a while we decided to stop at the stone ovens and get something to eat, I decided to have oven baked potato with butter. April and Jacob both had meat filled pies with a baked potato to go with it, the food smelt delicious. We sat down on some haystack and ate our food while we watched people dancing around the maypole, it wasn't long until my Landlord turned up with his wife.

They had brought our masks with them, we put our masks on after we finished our food. I then decided to split up with my Landlord and his family, I thought it would be nice if they got to spend sometime together as a family. I also wanted to explore the festival by myself because I wanted to look around to see if I could see Levi or the others. I'm not sure if Levi would come to something like this though because he was more of isolated person, but it was worth a try.

I said goodbye to the landlord and his family, I told them I would meet up with them later by the bonfire for the crop burning. I walked around the festival and looked at many people's face, but it was hard to see who the people were when they were wearing their masks, it was pointless I thought to myself as I stopped at the place where they lit candles for the memory of dead.

I took a look at each of the candles and noticed that some people had written letters or made straw dolls for their lost family, it was lovely in a morbid way. I decided to light two candle while I was here for my parents, it had been a very long time since I thought about them. I took two candles from a straw basket near some pumpkins, I placed them down on a wooden board on the grass and used one of the other candles to light them.

" May I ask who's memory you are honoring this evening?" I heard a familiar male's voice ask from behind me. " I always found his part of the festival to be wasteful, it's not their lost family they should be thinking of in times likes these..."

I jumped slightly as I looked over my shoulder, it was Commander Erwin Smith. He was wearing his Military uniform as normal, I turned my attention away from him and placed the candle back where I had got it from. I sighed to myself as I got up from the ground, I thought I would not be seeing him again until he brought me my monthly money bag from Levi. I took a step away from the candles and watched them burning while I wrapped my cloak around myself with sniffle, I wish Erwin wasn't standing here with me right now. I always found his presents to be uncomfortable and bothersome, I'm not sure why though.

" What are you doing here?" I asked while I looked up at him standing next to me. " I thought someone of your status would be busy with your duties instead of mingling with the town folk, don't you have a family of your own to be with for the celebrations?"

" I am afraid to say that my family died many years ago, but I saw you acting very peculiar not long ago..." He replied. " If you are looking for Levi then maybe I should inform you that he his not here, his duties lie else where this evening..."

" I wasn't looking for him, I was enjoying my surroundings before you got here..." I said with a slight frown as I looked back down at the candles. " And for you information I was lighting the two candle for my parents, I don't even know if they are still alive anymore..."

" Then I may be able to assist you with that bit of information about your parents, it's with my deepest of regrets that I must inform you that your parents are deceased..." He said in a calm tone. " They were sentenced to death by firing squad over 7 years ago, you have my deepest sympathy for your loss..."

" Commander Smith, would you please go away..." I said quietly and pulled my cloak's hood over my head. " I must thank you for sharing my parents fate with me out of courteous manners, but at this very moment I would like to be left alone..."

" Has you wish Miss Faith, then I shall bid you a good evening..." He said.

I didn't even look at Erwin when he left because I was fighting back my tears, I was glad he was gone to be honest. He always seemed to be popping up when I was not expecting him, this is why I thought he may have been employing someone to follow me because he was always there when I was looking for Levi. He was like my shadow sometimes which was annoying, I wonder if I could get him arrested for harassment I thought to myself with a slight smirk. But he's a commander after all, I would most probably get arrested for reporting him.

I decided to go for a walk before I met back up with my landlord and his family, I wanted to clear my head first. I walked away from the festival and sat down underneath a maple tree, it's leaves were now changing orange with the passing season. I removed my mask from my face and wrapped my cloak around myself, I didn't feel like celebrating anymore after the news about my parents.

I always had a fools hope that they were still alive somewhere on the surface, but now my heart was breaking because I knew they were truly gone. I wiped a few tears away from my cheek with the back of my hand while I watched the bonfire burning from where I was sitting, it was hard finding out that my parents were dead after all of these years.

* * *

The next year past by quickly, it was funny how time flew up here on the surface. I was still living with the landlord and his family, I could basically say they were my family now. I loved living with them even though I was nearly 23 years old, I was becoming quite the old maid now which amused me when customers brought my age up in conversations. They always told me to open up my own tavern and get married before it was to late, but I wasn't interested in anything like that just yet. I wanted to find Levi and my friends first, then we could all run a respectable business together instead of a criminal one.

I said goodbye to Jacob as he hurried through the tavern towards the open front door of the bar area, he was late for school again because he had over slept even though his Mother tried to wake him up several times. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the landlord telling his wife he had some business he needed to deal with at the local bakery about yeast, his wife told him that she had a list of errands she would like him to do while he was out. He gave her a nod of his head and kissed her goodbye, I then quickly turned my gaze away from them because I had been staring at them for to long.

I said good morning to the Landlord has he walked from the back room of the tavern, he returned my greeting and ask me to help his wife run the tavern if he had not returned by the afternoon. I told him okay as I placed some wooden tankards underneath the bar, he then left the tavern while I took my rag from my bucket of warm soapy water.

I drained some water from my rag and then began to wipe the bar down, it was still sticky with ale from yesterday. I looked over at the open doorway when I heard April call my name, I watched her hurry over to the bar with a big smile on her face. She then showed me a money bag, she held it towards and jingled it in front of my face with a giggle.

" Hey Lorna, I've got this for you!" She said with smile. " Commander Erwin Smith gave it to me while I was sweeping the steps, he said it was for your eyes only. I don't actually know what he meant by that remark, but would you like me to give it to my Mum for you? I know you give my parents the money Erwin give you each month to help them pay for the liquor supplies..."

" It's okay, I'll do it after I've finished wiping the bar down..." I replied as I stopped wiping the bar down. " Is Commander Smith waiting for me outside of the tavern? He normally wants to have words with me before he leaves..."

" No, he said he had to be somewhere..." She replied.

" That's good, it means I don't have to tolerate seeing him this month..." I said.

" That was harsh Lorna, you need to respect your superiors before you get yourself into trouble..." She said while she placed the money bag down on the bar. " I'll leave the money bag on the bar for you, I'm going to finish sweeping the steps and then I'll help you with the bar when I'm done..."

" Okay..." I said.

I watched April leave the bar area while I placed my wet rag down on the bar, I picked the money bag up from the bar and opened it. There was gold coins in the bag as normal, but there was a rolled up note inside of the bag. I took the note out of the bag and placed the bag of coins down on the bar, I then looked over my shoulder when I heard footsteps.

It was the Landlord's wife, she gave me a wave as she walked past the bar and told me she was just going to check on the stock in the cellar. I gave her a nod while I unrolled the note and watched her disappear into another room behind the bar, I then turned my attention back to the note. I sat down on one of the bar stools while I began to read through it, it wasn't a long note which greatly pleased me. It was Erwin's handwriting, he sometimes wrote me notes about the sum of money I would be receiving next month or if I needed to arrange a meeting with him over finance proposals.

But the note this time was different, I couldn't help but smile as I read though it. The note this time was not about money, it was about Levi. Erwin wanted to inform me that Levi would be part of the Survey Corps who were riding through the Shingashina District on their 28th expedition outside of the wall this morning. He wanted to invite me to watch the survey corps leaving the safety of the walls, but I don't have a clue why he would invite me to see him because he's warned me to stay away from Levi on many occasions.

I've never really seen the survey corps leaving the safety of Wall Maria since I moved to the surface because I was always working through the daytime, but I've been told by Jacob many times about them riding through the streets on their horses. He's always told me it was exciting because they were wearing their three dimensional maneuver gear and their wings of freedom cloaks, he even mention he would like to join them when he was older.

I quickly took my apron off and threw it over the bar, I may as well take up his invitation I thought to myself as I slid from the stool. I called to the Landlord's wife and told her I needed to go out somewhere just for a few moments, she told me not to be long as she reappeared from the back room behind the bar. She said she would need my help running the tavern while her husband was out running errands on her behalf, I told her I would be quick and I would finish cleaning behind the bar when I returned back to the tavern.

I hurried through the bar area of the tavern as I stuffed my note into my waist jacket's pocket, I even jumped over a bucket of water at the bottom of the stone stairs of the tavern. I then heard April yelling my name, she was asking me where I was going in such a hurry. But I ignored her an kept running until I couldn't hear her voice anymore, I would explained everything to her later on after I had seen Levi. I dodged many people as I ran through the streets and I endlessly apologized to people I had accidentally bumped into as I ran, the gates to the outside of Wall Maria were far away from the tavern.

It wasn't long until I heard people yelling and cheering in the streets, but I could also hear insults aimed at the Survey Corps which was strange. I always thought people would be proud that they had soldiers protecting them and Wall Maria from the titans, but I guess you can't please everyone in this world. I stopped behind a crowd of people as I caught my breath and watched a few of the soldiers riding past on their horses. I couldn't really see much from behind the crowds of people, so I decided to make my way along the street to try and get a better look at the soldiers on their horses.


	3. Unsure Times

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 3!**

I kept running until I got to some wooden crates, I quickly climbed on one of the smaller crates of the bunch and looked over the crowd of people. It was chaos as the soldiers rode past the people on their horses, there were so many angry voices and comments aimed at them. It surprised me how they managed to ignore them, but I guess they're all mentally trained to be prepared for anything before they joined the Survey Corps.

I continued to look over the crowd of people, I saw a few familiar faces that belonged to the soldiers. Some of the soldiers sometimes ate and drank at the tavern I worked at after their shifts, but there was no sign of Levi just yet. Maybe he's at the front of the brigade I thought to myself as I crossed my arms, but then again he could be near the back or in the middle. It was going to be hard to spot him since some of the soldiers had their hoods up on their cloaks, he could have already past me without my knowledge.

I frowned slightly when someone knocked my elbow while they barged past some people, he was a tall man with blond hair and he had a angry look on his face. The blond haired man stopped in front of the crate I was standing on, he clenched his fists and glared at a few of soldiers. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I saw many angry and sad faces around me.

" How many more people are going to die aimlessly this time?!" Yelled the blond haired man in front of me. " How many more of our Sons and Daughters do we have to bury?!"

" Yeah, give us answers!" Yelled a woman.

" Where's my boy?!" I heard someone yell from the crowd of people. " Can you tell me if he made it back alive from your last expedition!"

" We want answers!" Shouted another man." Nothing but cowards, what do our taxes pay for anyway?!"

I listened to everyone shouting different things from around me, it was very confusing. I didn't realize how much hate the survey corps got on the start of their expeditions. I always thought they were valiant and impregnable, I mean not many people would risk their life's to protect the walls or the citizens who lived inside of them. I sighed to myself while I jumped down from the crate I had been standing on, I'm going to try and catch up with the very front of the brigade of soldiers in case I had missed him.

I hurried along the street again and stopped behind a crowd of people near the gate of Wall Maria, the gate was enormous. This was the first time I had gotten this close to the door, I would get a good view of the soldiers as they left the safety of the wall from here. I watched in amazement as the gate began to open, the people's voices around me began to get louder.

There were groups of children watching with excitement as the brigade of soldiers began to ride through the gateway of Wall Maria, the atmosphere was immense. I stood on my tiptoes and looked at each of the soldiers as they rode by on their horses, but I couldn't really see much from the back of the crowd. I quickly barged through the crowd of people and stopped when I was a few rows from the front of the crowd, I had a better view of the soldiers from here.

I stood on my tiptoes again as I glanced at each of the soldiers, they were all young and they had the look of determination in their eyes. They were ready for battle if needed, they would fight till the very end to protect the walls from the titans. My gaze stopped on one of the male soldiers, I recognized his face from my past. I took a few steps forward as I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear, I could believe it was him. I had finally found him, it was Levi.

Levi was riding his horse next to a woman wearing glasses, his gaze was set firmly on his horse's reins. He looked so tired and emotionless, the expression on his face was blank. I couldn't help but feel a sadness forming deep down inside of me, he didn't look like the same man I knew long ago. He looked mature and burdened, it seemed like he had the weight of the world's problems on his shoulders.

What's happened to him to get himself into this kind of state I thought to myself as I began to barge through the crowd of people towards him, I needed to get to him and tell him that I was here for him now. But before I got to the front of the crowd I noticed Commander Erwin Smith joining the brigade of soldiers, he maneuvered his horse to Levi's side and blocked him from my view.

I don't have a clue why he had blocked Levi from my view, he wouldn't be able to notice me at this rate. I yelled Levi's name as I began to barge past people again, but my voice was drowned out by people cheering and yelling in the street. When I finally got to the front of the crowd it was to late, he was long gone through Wall Maria's gateway.

I stood there and watched the gate close, why had Commander Erwin Smith told me to come if he was going to block Levi from my view? More to the point why would he block me from Levi's view? Something odd was going on, did Erwin change his mind at the last moment? I don't think I will understand until he returns back from the expedition, but when he does I will get my answers from him even if I've got to use force to get them.

* * *

For the next two days I worked as normal in the tavern, I had to keep an upbeat attitude so people would think I was fine though. But deep down inside I was angry and sad at the same time, I was so close to making contact with Levi until Erwin barged in on his horse. I guess I should be grateful he's still alive even though he looked so withdrawn, he's more lucky than some of the soldiers who never returned from the expeditions outside of the wall.

I hadn't heard nothing yet about the survey corps returning from their expedition from beyond Wall Maria. I was told they could be gone for days, but they sometimes returned early if their expeditions were failures due to injured soldiers or if their plans had fallen through. So for now I was just waiting for them to return and then I would be confronting Erwin, I needed to know why he did what he did to me.

I was on kitchen duty tonight, we took turns cleaning the kitchen area and washing the pots before we turned in for the night. I had put all of the tavern's food ingredients away and I had washed the pots, I just had to wipe down the table then I would be done. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the kitchen's door open, I saw April carrying a pile of plates into the kitchen. I sighed to myself and began to wipe down the table with a soapy rag, she must have missed a few plates from the tavern area I thought to myself as I turned my full attention back to the table.

" Where do you want them?" She asked.

" Just put them near the sink, I will get to them in time..." I quietly said as I wiped down the table in the middle of the kitchen. " I'll be up most of the night anyway, I've not been sleeping well lately..."

" Lorna, what's wrong with you?" Asked April while placed the pile of plates down near the sink. " You've been quiet with everyone for the last two days, you're not your normal self at all. Has someone said something to you? You can talk to me Lorna, are you feeling unwell?"

" Quiet? Me?" I asked with laughed. " You must be mistaking me for someone else, I'm always chatty and happy around here..."

" You're being untruthful with me, I'm not daft..." She replied.

" I never said you were daft..." I said.

" I know, but there is something wrong with you..." She said. " You can't hide anything from me, I'm like the military police around here. I know when something is bothering you, it's my girl's intuition kicking in... "

" I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind right now..." I sighed.

" I'm guessing it had something to do with that note from Commander Erwin Smith, am I right?" She asked as she walked over to me and then picked a bowl of seeds up from the table. " Did he write something out of line in that note from the money bag? I'll get my Dad to have words with him if he's getting too forward with you, I'll even set Jacob on him and let him nip at his ankles like a dog..."

" It's nothing like that April, he wouldn't even dare try anything on with me..." I replied.

" I know, I've seen you knock a fully grown man off his feet before when he refused to pay for his meal..." She laughed. " I know you can look after yourself when needed, but if he's said something to upset you..."

" Listen April, he's done nothing wrong and I do appreciate your concern about me..." I said while I dropped my rag into my bucket and then wiped my hands on my apron. " But sometimes there are somethings that only adults can deal with by themselves, you will understand someday when you're older. But I'm healthy and content with my life, I've got everything I need right here..."

" Oh I see, I guess that good then..." She said while she placed the bowl back down on the table and then gave me a smile as she took a hand full of seeds from the bowl. " Me and my Mum thought you were pining over some man, how silly are we?"

I opened my mouth to say something to her, but she quickly left the kitchen with a goodnight. It's making me wonder if they know more than I do, but I don't think Erwin would tell them the real reason behind why he's visits me each month. I'm beginning to think maybe I should tell them the truth now, I mean we are basically like family and I have been a citizen of the Shiganshina District for over a year now.

But then my thoughts turned to Levi, if I said anything to anyone about him Erwin would not be pleased. He may arrest me or make Levi disappear, I can't take any chances like that in case it ends badly. I can't really do anything anyway until the Survey Corps return from their expedition, I've got to be patient until then.


	4. The Return

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 4!**

A few days later I was awoken from my sleep by church bells ringing, I sat up in my bed and yawned loudly. I wasn't sure what time it was right now, but it couldn't be morning just yet. I was normally woken by April knocking on my room's door or banging noises coming from the tavern's bar area downstairs. I got out of my bed and made my way over to my room's window, but when I opened the window's shutters I discovered it was still night.

The stars were still out and the moon was full, I wonder what is going on I thought to myself as my gaze fell to the street below my room's window. I heard people's voices and footsteps, I then saw a few people running along the street with lanterns in their hands. I looked over my shoulder when I heard my room's door open, it was the landlord's wife and April.

They told me the Survey Corps were returning from their expedition, they were going to go and offer the returning soldiers some liquor to help them with pain relief. I turned my attention back to the street and told them I would help them, but I had to get dressed first. The Landlord's wife told me they would be downstairs in the stockroom, I told them fine and they left my room so I could get changed into something more appropriate than my nightgown.

I quickly got changed into my white blouse, green skirt and waist jacket. I left my room and hurried to the tavern's bar area. When I got to the bar area there was three small wooden boxes of the strongest liquor the tavern owned, it would basically knocked anyone unconscious or numb any form of pain if people drank it.

We all took a box each while the Landlord lit his metal lantern, he did go and check on Jacob before we left though. Jacob was fast asleep in his room, he should be fine until we returned back to the tavern and the landlord would locked the door anyway. We made our way down the streets until we got to the main street that led to the gate of Wall Maria, people were already lining the street with lanterns.

There were mostly adults lining the street, I'm guessing at this hour all of the children would be fast asleep in their beds. I then noticed a few of the stationary guards running along the street towards the gate, they were preparing themselves for the return of the survey corps and keeping the citizens in order. The gateway to Wall Maria began to open, it wasn't long until we saw the first of the soldiers riding through it's gateway. I've never really seen the survey corps returning from the outer walls before from their expeditions, but then again a few days ago it was the first time I saw them leave the safety of the walls.

It wasn't a pleasant sight that greeted us, it was truly heartbreaking. The soldiers looked tired and withdrawn, most of them had blood on their cloaks or bandages wrapped around their heads or arms. I heard the Landlord telling us to follow him, we did what he asked and followed him along the street.

We managed to get to the front of the crowd of people, the landlord then called to one of the passing wagons and the solider driving the wagon stopped. I watched as the Landlord and his wife went to talk with the solider while I waited with April. I turned my gaze away from them after a while and watched the rest of the Survey Corps riding their horses along the street.

There were other wagons being driven along the street with injured soldiers on them, they looked so scared and upset. But I then noticed on one of the wagons there were body bags on it, those must be the soldiers who died on the expedition I thought to myself as I turned my gaze back to the landlord when I heard his voice.

The landlord told us to put the wooden boxes of liquor on the back of the wagon, we gave him a nod and walked to the back of the wagon. There was two men sitting near the back of the wagon, they didn't even look at us as I rested my box of liquor on the edge of the wagon. I felt sorry for them, I don't envy anyone who goes on the expeditions outside of Wall Maria. They truly were brave and selfless, I myself could never do what they do for the districts.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard a familiar voice, to my surprise it was Commander Erwin Smith riding past me. He was talking to a female solider I had seen Levi riding next to a few days ago before they left for the expedition. But there was no sign of Levi though, I wonder if he's okay I thought to myself as I watched Erwin from behind the wagon.

I felt someone touch my back with their hand, I glanced over my shoulder and saw April looking along to street with me. She giggled slightly as she leaned her chin on my shoulder, I sighed to myself and shooed her away from my shoulder with my hand. She could be very nosy at times which I found annoying, I'm guessing I will not hear the end of this since she's caught me watching random soldiers again. It's not the first time it's happened when I have been with her, she thinks I'm always perving at soldiers when I'm really just looking for Levi. But she doesn't know who Levi is though, so I can't really blame her for thinking the worse for my actions.

" Who are you looking at this time?" She asked.

" I'll be back in a moment, I need to talk with Commander Erwin Smith..." I said.

" Talk about what?" She asked.

" It's not that important, but I promise I will be quick..." I replied.

I placed the wooden box of liquor down on the wagon and hurried over to the landlord, I then explained to him that I needed to have a quick word with someone. I told him that I would meet them back at the tavern if I couldn't find them when I returned, but the look he gave me was worrying. He protested at first about an unarmed women being out on the streets at night without a man for company, but when I mentioned Commander Erwin Smith he seemed to soften and he said he would allow me to venture after him. I thanked him and hurried along the street after Erwin, but I did have to dodge a few horses as I chased after him.

I saw the female solider he had been talking to ride ahead of him, I quickened my running pace and caught up with him in no time. I grabbed hold of his horse's reins and stopped his horse as I told him I needed to speak with him, he gave me a look of surprise when he realized it was me who had stopped his horse.

" Miss Faith, what are you doing out at this hour?" He asked.

" Commander Erwin Smith!" I partly yelled as I grabbed hold of the hem of his cloak. " I need to talk with you, what the hell were you playing at when I came to watch the survey corps leave on their 28th expedition?! I need some answers right now over that note you put in my money bag, what made you change your mind about me seeing him?!"

" Miss Faith, I would advise you to keep your voice down..." He replied.

" I will keep my voice down when I've got my answers, where is he?!" I asked with a frown. " I want to speak with him right away, please do as I ask!"

I yanked at the hem of his cloak and asked him for some answers again, but all he did was stare at me with his icy blue eyes. His facial expression was blank and his eyes looked tired, I don't think I will be getting any answers from him this night. I sighed to myself as I let go of his cloak, but without warning I felt someone grab hold of my arm. I was yanked away from him and the horse's reins were pulled from my hand, I then heard a male's voice telling me to calm down before I got hurt.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall male blonde haired solider, he then told me to stop making a show of myself as he led me away from Erwin's horse. I told him no with a frown as I grabbed hold of his wrist with my free hand and dragged my feet along the ground in protest, but then a memory from my past came flooding back to me. I heard Levi's voice in my head, he was explaining to me how to defend myself from an opponent.

I yanked the solider back and twirled myself underneath his arm, I then gave him swift hard kick to his right ankle which knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground with a thud, I quickly grabbed one of his triggers from his belt and connected it to one of his steel blades from his scabbard. I placed my foot on his chest and pointed the tip of blade towards his throat, the look on his face was priceless. He didn't have a clue what had just hit him, I think he was more surprised that a little woman could knock him off his feet.

" I said no, didn't you hear me the first time?" I asked.

" Where did you learn that move from?" He asked in a winded tone while he stared up at me from the ground. " Are you an ex solider?"

I quickly stepped over the solider as I kept my foot from his chest when I heard footsteps, I swung the blade around and stopped it near a male solider's throat. I couldn't help but smirk slightly when I was greeted by Commander Erwin Smith, but he didn't look amused by my actions. He's brought it on himself I thought to myself as I lower the blade, maybe he will give me some answers now after my little demonstration of my hidden skills of combat. But my thoughts were interrupted by a group of soldiers, they had started to gather around us. They were basically hiding us from the view of the citizens who had came out to see the return of the Survey Corps, I guess they didn't want anyone to see this little disruption that was breaking out on the street.

" How about now?" I asked while I turned my full attention to him and gave him a smile. " Will you give me some answers or will I have to make a show of myself in front of all of these fine soldiers, the choice is yours..."

" I believe we should discuss this matter in private, please follow me..." He replied.

I watched as Erwin walked past me, I handed the steel blade back to the solider whom I had knocked of his feet not long ago. I apologized to him as I removed my foot from his chest and quickly followed after Erwin, he was heading towards an empty alleyway near a tavern. He stopped next to some wooden ale barrels and turned around to face me as I walked into the alleyway, he then told me to keep my voice down in case anyone is listening. I gave him a nod of my head and stopped in front of him, he then began to speak quietly with me.

" It seems like he's trained you well in the art of combat..." He said with a slight smile. " I must say you've impressed me with your combat skills that you just preformed on one of my men, have you ever thought about joining for the survey corps?"

" Don't try and avoid the subject, why did you block me from Levi's view?" I asked.

" If you would please cast your memory back to that note I sent you with your monthly allowance a few days ago, do you remember what I wrote in that note? If you recall I was inviting you to watch the 28th expedition of the survey corps leaving the Shingashina District, but did you see any form of invitation for you to communicate with him?" He asked and crossed his arms as his gaze forced on me. " I understand that there is a past connection between you both, but I believe it would distract him from his duties. Has you must know the life of a solider can be short, there is a lot of grief on both sides of the barrier when it comes to relationships..."

" It's not like that between me and Levi, I'm very fond of him as you must already know. But I've known him since I was 15 years old, he's watched out for me since the Kenny Ackerman incident and gave me a home..." I replied while I crossed my arms and glared up at him. " But he's my friend and I want him to know I am here for him, I mean he doesn't look like the same person I once knew in the underground city. Please will you let me meet with him just the once, I will beg if that's what you want..."

" Kenny Ackerman, how did you come across that name?" He asked.

" He's the one who arrested my family and basically destroyed my life, I even swear to this very day that he killed the landlord of The Red Rat..." I replied as I looked both ways down the alleyway. " Levi was meant to kill me that night, those were his orders while my parents were arrested by the military police. But he was double crossed by him, it seems like a lot of people get double crossed on the surface and in the underground city. I thought it would be different living on the surface, but how wrong was I..."

" Those are very strong accusations from someone of your status, but if that's the case then I shall make you an offer out of goodwill..." He said. " But that offer will have to wait for another occasion, I have duties elsewhere. My first line of duty is with the safety of my garrison, they need medical attention and reassurance after the expedition. I will send for you in three days time, will you meet with me in my office for further discussions?"

" If it get's me my answers then I will accept your offer, but I must run it past my employer first to see if I can be spared for an hour or two..." I replied.

" I understand, I will see you in three days time..." He said.

I watched as Erwin walked past me, he left the alleyway and went to join the rest of his garrison. I sighed to myself as I slowly walked down the other way of the alleyway that led away from the street, I was going to go back to the tavern instead of looking for the landlord's family. I had a lot of my mind right now and still many unanswered questions, I wasn't even sure if Levi had made it back alive from the expedition this time. Something tells me this is going to get more confusing until I get my answers, I just hope I will get something out of Erwin when I see him in three days time.


	5. Unwanted Truths

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **I couldn't find out where Erwin's office was located, so I had to do a wild guess.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 5!**

The next three days past by so quickly, but I wasn't sure if Erwin would turn up just yet. I didn't really know if he was coming in person to collect me or if I would be escorted to Erwin's office by some unknown soldiers, but I would be free when the time came for me to meet with him. I had arranged with my landlord to take the day off, he said it wouldn't be any trouble since I had worked each night in the kitchen after hours for the past week to make sure it was clean for the next business day.

The landlord did question me why I was going to Erwin's office which he told me was located in the Trost District, I told him I had some paperwork I needed to go through about my finances. He accepted my answer and went on to tell me that Trost was on the south edge of Wall Rose, he seemed to know a lot about the districts which was impressive. I had never been to the Trost District before and I was interested in seeing if it was anything like the Shiganshina District, I got told all the districts were different.

It wasn't long until a male solider came to collect me from the tavern, he bore the wings of freedom emblem on his cloak. The solider introduced himself as Mike Zacharius, he was a tall and well built man. He had blonde hair with dark moustache and beard, but he had a serious expression on his face. I held my hand out towards him and said hello to him, but what he did next frightened the crap out of me. Without warning he slightly bent down to my level and sniffed me, I couldn't help but back away from him. I have no idea why he just smelt me, it was confusing. After that he told me he would be waiting outside for me in a carriage, I told him okay and watched him leave the tavern.

I looked over my shoulder at the Landlord and he shrugged his shoulders at me with a baffled look on his face, he was more confused than I was at this Mike Zacharius peculiar behavior. He asked me if I would like him to go with me, but I told him I would be fine as I put my blue cloak on. I said goodbye to him and hurried out of the tavern, I just wanted to get to Erwin's office and get my answers.

I was greeted by another solider outside of the tavern, he also wore the wings of freedom emblem on his cloak. Mike Zacharius was already sitting inside of the carriage, I was hoping he would be riding up front instead of keeping me company on the journey. The other solider helped me into the back of the carriage and closed the carriage's door behind me, I then took a seat across from this Mike Zacharius.

The journey was awkward and long, this Mike Zacharius was not very talkative. I tried to talk to him a few times about random things, but he just stared at me or turned his gaze to the window of the carriage. I gave up in the end and just sat in silence until we got to the location of Erwin's office, I had never been so happy to get somewhere in all of my life even if it was to see Erwin.

The carriage's door was opened and I was greeted by a different solider, he told me to follow him. I was helped out of the carriage by this solider, he then introduced himself as Tom. I told him my name was Lorna, he said hello to me and beckoned me to follow him. I did what he asked and followed him up some stone steps of a giant castle looking building, it looked out of place because it was surround my civilian buildings.

I followed him down many stone corridors and up many flights of staircases, this building felt bigger on the inside. There were wall candle holders lighting up the corridors and there not many windows to be seen, there was hardly anyone around which was creepy. It wasn't long until we stopped at a door, the solider known as Tom knocked on the door and opened it wide when a male's voice told him to come in.

I followed him into the room and it turned out to be an office, I then saw Erwin Smith sitting at his desk near a window. He was going through some paperwork, it wasn't long until he looked up at us from his paperwork. He greeted us both and thanked Tom for escorting me to his office while he got up from his chair at the desk, he then told Tom to continue with his daily duties until further notice.

Tom saluted Erwin before he left the office, but he had forgotten to close the door behind him. I watched Erwin walk over to me, he then closed his office's door and turned his attention to me with a smile on his face. He greeted me in his normal manner which was basically a handshake and he welcomed me to his office, he seemed quite cheerful for some strange reason.

" Good afternoon Miss Faith, please take a seat at my desk and I will get you some refreshments..." He said. " I have been brewing a pot of tea whilst I was waiting for your arrival, I hope your journey was a pleasant one..."

" It was a okay journey I guess, but tea does sound nice right now..." I said.

Erwin gave me a nod of his head with a smile and guide his hand to his desks direction, he said he would try not to be long. I gave him a slight smile and walked over to the chair on the other side of his desk, I then removed my cloak from my shoulders. I sat down on the chair and draped my cloak over my lap while I took a look around his office.

Erwin's office was quite tidy, there was a row of bookshelves on one side of the room and a wooden bench on the other side of the room. His desk was laid out with paperwork and there was also a lit candelabra near his inkwell, it must be hard being a commander I thought to myself as I cupped my hands together.

It wasn't long until Erwin placed a teacup down in front of me, I thanked him for my tea and watched him sit down on the chair on the other side of the desk. He placed his teacup down on his desk and began to tidy up his paperwork, he told me he had not had the time to tidy his desk before our meeting. I told him it fine as he gathered his paperwork together, he then placed his paperwork to one side and took a small notebook from his desk's draw.

I picked my teacup up from the desk as he took a pen from the inkwell, he opened his little notebook and wrote something down in it. I tried to see what he had written in his book, but I couldn't make out the words he had written from where I was sitting. I wrapped my hands around my teacup and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing, he must be stalling I thought to myself as I took a sip of my tea.

" Tell me, how well do you know Levi?" He asked.

" Pretty well I guess, but he could have changed a lot since he moved from the Underground City..." I replied and took another sip of my tea. " He's always been guarded about his past and private life, I could say you get what you see with Levi. But he's always been pleasant with me and made sure I had everything I needed while I stayed with him, but out of humors sake he was quite a cleaning freak..."

" The way you speak about him shows me that you have a weak spot for him still, am I correct?" He asked.

" I guess you are correct in a way, but it's not the way you are thinking..." I replied with slight sigh. " It never developed into anything but a mutual friendship, we did have a few close moments though. But those moments never led to anything, we were professionals in our little group of four. You could say we were family back then, but time as changed everything..."

" You are breath of fresh air to my daily office duties, but amongst your ramblings I would like to get to the point of why you are here..." He said while he cupped his hands together on his desk. " I would like to go through the offer I have made up for you out of my own goodwill, there would also be a contract you must sign if you accept my offer. I can see that Levi means a lot to you and it's come to my attention that you would need some home truths before I offered you any form of a contract..."

" And what home truths would those be?" I asked.

" Miss Faith, I must inform you that Levi is not an innocent person..." He replied. " There are things he's done that I believe you may not know about, he's kept a lot of things from you over the years..."

" I already knew that he was not innocent, I've seen the things he can do and I know he was a criminal in the Underground City..." I said with a slight laugh. " People feared him, but he wasn't all bad..."

" There are some things I have kept from you since you moved up here for various reason, I have been entrusted to share some of these untold truths on the behalf of Levi..." He said while he got up from his chair and then made his way over to the office's window. " I ensure you that the news I have for you is not pleasant, it involves your friends from the underground city..."

" You mean Farlan and Isabel?" I asked as I placed my teacup down on the desk. " Will I be able to start having contact with them soon? Is that why I am here? Are you planning to let me have contact with them? I would be very grateful if that was part of your offer, it would be lovely to see my old friends again..."

" Your friends are deceased, it happened after a month of them leaving the Underground City. They rode out with the survey corps on their first expedition outside of Wall Maria, they were with Levi the last time I saw them..." He replied and looked at me over his shoulder. " They were both eaten by titans, an horrific death for anyone who services in my garrison. This is when Levi decided not to see you again, I think the sadness of losing his close friends drove him to that decisions. I myself cannot blame him for his actions, I believe he was trying to protect you from the grief of losing your friends..."

My eyes grew wide at the news about my friends, this can't be true. He must be lying I thought to myself as my gaze fell to my cloak on my lap, no one would ever keep this kind of news to themselves and lie about someone's safety to their loved ones. I looked up from cloak at Erwin, his gaze was still on me. I took a few sharp deep breaths as tears began to form in my eyes, I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and tightly closed my eyes. I couldn't help but sob over their deaths, I was basically lied to by Erwin since I moved to the surface.

Images of Farlan and Isabel flashed into my mind, they didn't deserve to die in this kind of way. I can't even begin to imagine how frightened they must have been in the end, my poor friends. My thoughts then turned to Levi, he must have been devastated over the news about his friends. I can now understand why he made his decision about never seeing me again, but he should not be facing his life alone without even a friend by his side.

" Now that we have the unpleasantries and the truths out of the way I believe we should go through the offer I promised you 3 days ago, we shall then sign a contract to make it official... " I heard him say. " Are you now ready to hear my proposal?"

I opened my eyes after I had heard Erwin speak, did he not have any form of sympathy after the news he had just told me I thought to myself as I wiped some tears away from cheek with my cloak. I was beginning to learn new things about him every time I met up with him, he was beginning to come across quite unsympathetic and cold. But I guess in his kind of work it would be classed as normal behavior, I just need to listen to his offer and then decide what I wanted to do. I gave him a nod of my head and watched him sit back down at his desk, he then took a sheet of paper from his desk's draw.

" I will explain my contract to you, then you will be able to sign it if you agree with my terms..." He said while he placed the sheet of paper down on his desk. " I must inform you that Levi as signed the contract already, he's agreed to the terms and conditions I have will offer you. But the contract will be void if you break the terms, do you understand?"

" Yes..." I quietly replied.

" I have summarized the contract and changed it party after Levi signed it, this will be the classified part of the contract..." He said. " I am willing to let you communicate with Levi once a month in my office, you will be allowed to watch him leave on the expeditions outside of Wall Maria each month and continue to receive your living allowance on the behalf of Levi. But this is where the classified part of the contract will kick in, if any of the terms I have made are broken then you will be cut off immediately from him. You will be basically taken from the tavern I have arranged for you to stay at and be put into the service of Survey Corps, but your position would not be on the front line. Your position will be less dangerous than most of my garrison, you would be classed as an correspondent for the scouts..."

I turned my gaze away from him and thought his offer through, I would do anything to see Levi again. But the terms if I broke the contract were quite harsh, would he really take me from the tavern and force me into the service of the Survey Corps? The contract was fair in most parts, but changing it without Levi's knowledge was unlawful. It felt like I was being blackmailed, it's now making me wonder what kind of authority he's got over others.

" Miss Faith, I am waiting for your answer..." He said.

" Your terms are fair in most parts, but why would you make me a correspondent for the scouts if I broken the contract's terms?" I asked.

" It's mostly an idle threat, I need leverage in the contracts I will be signing..." He replied while he pushed the contract towards me and offered me his pen. " I will not pressure you into signing the contract, but please read it through before you sign it..."

I gave him a nod of my head and took the pen from his hand, I then turned my full attention to the contract. I carefully read through it and all of the terms he had told me were written down in the contract, he wasn't lying either about me being forced into the service of the survey corps. It was all written down in ink and Levi's signature was signed at the bottom of the contract, he had agreed to the terms before Erwin had changed some parts of the contract.

" Miss Faith, have you made a decision yet?" He asked.

I looked up at Erwin from the contract when I heard his voice, his gaze was firmly set on me. I looked back down at the contract and took a deep breath before I signed my name underneath Levi's name. The contract was pulled away from me after that and he told me I would be allowed to see Levi before I left the Trost District, all I could do was nod my head at him.

Erwin told me to wait in his office for him while he went to fetch Levi, he even gave me an handkerchief and told me to clean myself up before he went to fetch Levi for me. I watched Erwin put the contract in his desk's draw, he then locked the draw and left his office. I was left alone to gather my thoughts, I felt excited that I would be seeing Levi again. But I was also dreading it at the same time because so much had happened since we left the underground city, this was going to be difficult for the both of us.

It had been years since I last spoke with him, so much had changed since I moved to the surface. He had lost Farlan and Isabel in the most cruel way, I can't even begin to imagine what horrors he had seen on his expeditions outside of Wall Maria. I had been living a comfy life while he was living a endless nightmare of titans and death, it didn't seem fair to me.

I quickly got up from the chair I had been sitting on when I heard the office's door open, I turned my gaze to the door and saw Erwin standing in it's doorway. He told me I would have half of the day to refamiliarize myself with Levi again, he said then I would be taken back to the tavern by Mike Zacharius when the visit was over. I gave him a nod of my head and watched him step to one side of the doorway, I then saw Levi appear from behind the door frame.


	6. First Contact

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **I often question the way I do the Attack on Titan characters, hopefully they are close enough because it's the best I can do.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 6!**

I stood and stared at Levi in the doorway of the office, I couldn't believe he was finally here. It felt strange seeing him so close up after all of these years, but now I was wondering what I should say to him. Should I begin by saying hello to him or wait until he says something to me, clearly this was going to be difficult for me. My thoughts were interrupted by Erwin clearing his throat, I turned my gaze towards him and watched him telling Levi that he would have to come into his office if he intended in communicating with me.

Levi glanced at him before he entered the room, he then walked over to the bench and slumped himself down on it. He crossed his legs and draped his arm over the back of the bench, he looked so relaxed which surprised me. I looked over at Erwin and watched him close the office's door, but before he left he told me he would be down the hallway if I needed to speak with him in case any issues araised.

I gave him a nod of my head while I turned my full attention back to Levi, he was staring at me with a blank expression on his face. His once familiar gaze was so different from all of those years ago, his eyes looked so tired and vacant. I pulled the chair I had been sitting on away from the desk, I picked my cloak up from the floor and draped it over the arm of the chair while I sat down on the edge of the chair.

I cupped my hands together and stared back at him, I didn't know what else to do. We sat in silence for a while until I cleared my throat, I decided I was going to speak first so the silence between us would be broken. But I was beaten to the first word, Levi was the first one to speak which startled me.

" Lorna, you were foolish to pursue me..." He said.

" Maybe I am foolish, but I needed to know if you were okay..." I said with a sigh. " You left the Underground City with Farlan and Isabel without a word, are you going to tell me what happened that day when you told to flee to The Muddy Cat? I remember hearing people yelling for the Military Police and then six unknown people whizzing past our old home using three dimensional maneuver gear, do you even know how worried I have been about you for the last few years?"

" I believe past events should stay where they belong..." He replied. " But has you can see I am very much alive..."

" Fine, but were you ever planning to tell me about Farlan and Isabel?" I asked while I got up from the chair. " I would have preferred you to be the one to tell me about their deaths, but I had to hear it from Erwin instead. He told me about their deaths in such an unsympathetic and blunt way, how do you think that made me feel?"

Levi lower his gaze and ignored my questions, it seems like he's not changed that much at all I thought to myself as I sat back down on the edge of the chair again. He use to ignore my questions when we lived in the Underground City, he was still stubborn like a mule. We sat in silence once again until Levi decided to speak, he may have been thinking my questions through before he gave me some answers.

" It's my fault they are dead, their blood is on my hands..." He said.

" How is it your fault?" I asked. " Maybe I should join the Survey Corps and then maybe I would understand what you are talking about because I know for a fact that Farlan and Isabel would not blame you for their deaths. I know you would have fraught until the very end for them, their blood is not on your hands..."

Levi quickly turned his gaze to me, the expression on his face wasn't pleasant. I had seen that look on his face once before when I first meet him, he was angry and I knew what he was capable of when he lost his temper. I watched him get up from the bench and walk over to me, but without warning he grabbed hold my arm. He yanked me up from the chair and I nearly tripped over my own two feet, I was now being to fear for my own safety. I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out, it felt like I had lost my voice.

I was partly dragged by arm cross the room, he pushed me hard against the wall and brought his hand to my throat. I quickly grabbed hold of his wrist with both of my hands, his gazed darkened has he glared at me. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, whatever I had just said to him had surely struck a nerve in him. I couldn't help but say sorry to him and beg for him to let me go, but he ignored my pleas.

" Would you like to join them?" He asked while his gripped tightened around my throat. " Devoured by titans whilst your comrades watch on in horror, nothing but torn ligaments and limbs left behind, the stench of blood filling the air!"

" Stop..." I quietly replied.

" Surrounded by death and the screams of injured soldiers, nothing but cries in the darkness!" He partly yelled while he pulled me closer towards him by my neck. " I left them behind so I could pursue Erwin Smith, his death would secure our citizenship on the surface. I rode ahead of them leaving them behind in the rain and fog, I must of passed by the titan without being seen. All the remains I found left behind of Isabel was just her head, she would have been alive still if it wasn't for me! "

" Levi, please stop..." I choked.

" And for Farlan's fate, he was bitten in half by the titan whom caused the death of our friends. He was hanging from the titan's mouth when I stumbled across the horrific screen, he was tossed to one side like a rag doll and that's when I made my move for revenge! " He said as his grip loosened from around my throat. " I ripped that titan apart, I made sure it died in the most painful way possible and never ate another human again. I want to wipe each and ever single one of them out, no one else will become titan food on my watch..."

I couldn't help but stare at Levi in horror, what had happened to him to make him act like this? He was not the same anymore like Erwin had told me, he was very different from the man I use to know from the Underground City. His eyes softened after a while and he removed his hand from around my throat, I could tell his anger was passing. But his words were still fresh in my mind, I couldn't help but pity him.

I took a few sharp breaths as I stumbled over to the wooden bench and sat down on it, I then gently rubbed my throat with hand. My throat felt sore and my legs felt weak, the back of my head was even hurting. I must have hit the back of my head when Levi pushed me against the wall I thought to myself as I looked over at him, he was now staring at the floor. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, so I decided to let him calm down and gather himself together before spoke with him again.

After a while he looked up at me from the floor with a concerned looked on his face, he then walked over to me and crouched in front of me. He gently took hold of my hand I was holding against my throat and pulled it away from my neck, he then rested his forehead against my hand. I could't help but rest my free hand on the top of his head, I am guessing Farlan and Isabel's deaths had affected him more than anyone would ever know.

" You alright?" He asked.

" I will be fine, just give me a moment..." I replied.

" I know forgiveness is a long shot, but I cannot make up for past events..." He said as he looked up at me from my hand. " The knowledge that you were safe was enough for me, I do not want you to follow the path that was given to me..."

" Is that why you didn't want me to make any contact with you when I moved to the surface?" I asked while I cupped his left cheek with my hand. " You didn't want me to have the same fate as Farlan and Isabel, but to put your mind at ease I promise I will never join the Survey Corps. I said what I said without thinking first because I just wanted to understand what you have been through for the last few years..."

I watched as he lowered his gaze from mine, I would love to know what was going on in his head right now I thought to myself as I removed my hand from his cheek. Everything he had told me about Farlan and Isabel was fresh in my mind still, it sounded horrible the way they died. I don't know how Levi manages to get out of bed each day with the things he had seen, he was truly the strongest and bravest person I knew on the surface.

I sighed to myself when my thoughts went back to the contract I had signed for Erwin, I needed to keep quiet about the classified part of the contract for Levi's sake. I promised him I would never join the Survey Corps, but if I somehow broke the rules of the contract then I would been doomed. I am not sure what Levi would do if he found out that the contract was changed without his knowledge, so for now I would play by the rules and act normal around him.

" Can I ask you why Erwin is still alive?" I asked.

" I believe in Erwin's vision for the Survey Corps..." He replied.

" And what would his vision be?" I asked.

But before Levi could give me his reply the office's door quickly opened, we both looked over at the door and we saw a slim woman standing in the doorway with an excited expression on her face. She had dark brown hair that was tired up into a high pony tail and she wore thick-rimmed glasses, she must be part of the Survey Corps because she was wearing the same uniform has them.

Levi quickly let go of my hand and got up from the floor, he then muttered something underneath his breath. I looked up at him and saw him staring at this woman, he didn't look pleased that she had disturbed us. I turned my attention back to the woman and watched her step into the room, she looked very familiar to me. It took me a while until I realized where I had seen her before, she was the female solider I had seen riding with Levi and Erwin three days ago.

" There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said.

" What do you want?" Asked Levi.

" Don't be like that with me, are you still fretting over the last expedition?" She asked with cheery smile as she cupped her hands together underneath her chin. " We were successful in catching those two 4 meter titans, you should be proud that we managed to catch them without any casualties. I'm so exited I could explode, I must start my research on them immediately!"

" And what does your research have to do with me?" He asked.

" I was hoping that you would assist me with my experiments, every good resident scientist needs assistant..." She replied

" I don't want to participate in any of your suicidal experiments..." He said.

" Oh come on Levi, I bet Chikachironi and Alber would love to meet you..." She smiled.

" No..." He said.

I watched has the woman's face dropped, I don't think that was the answer she was looking for at all. She turned her attention away from Levi and brought her gaze to me, she then rushed over to me. She rested her hands on the arm of the bench and tilted her head as she looked at me, she then introduced herself as Hange Zoe. She told me her position in the Survey Corps and that she studies titans to gain more knowledge about their existence, she seemed very passionate about her work.

I gave her slight smile and told her my full name, but that's when Levi grabbed hold of her arm. He told her to come back later when his meeting was over with me, she did protest over Levi's behaviour though and told him that he would not make any friends if he kept treating everyone like dirt. He told her to shut up has he led her over to the doorway by her arm, he then pushed her through the doorway and told her to go away.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Levi's behaviour, he wasn't being very fair to this Hange Zoe. He slammed the door shut in her face after that and sighed deeply to himself, he then walked back over to the bench. He sat down next to me and draped his arm over the back for the bench while he crossed his legs. He then told me to ignore everything that I had heard from Hange's mouth, her research was confidential to the citizens of the districts.

After that we sat and spoke to each other for a while about our separate life's on the surface, well I did most of the talking. Levi just sat there and listened to me talking to him about my job at the tavern, he seemed pleased that my life was now normal. But when I asked him about his duties he did as part of the Survey Corps he told me he didn't want to discuss it with me, I guess with what he's already told me about what the titans did to our friends was enough information for me to know about what the Survey Corps did to protect the districts.

It wasn't long until our time was up, I couldn't believe how fast the day had gone since I came to Erwin's office. Erwin had returned back to his office with Mike Zacharius not far behind him, he told me my carriage was waiting outside of the building for me. I told him okay and hurried over to get my cloak from the chair, I turned around to face Levi while I was putting my cloak on. But to my disappointment he had already left the office without saying goodbye to me which was strange, I guess he may have felt uncomfortable or awkward about saying goodbye to me around Erwin and Mike I thought to myself as I left the office with Mike.


	7. The Jaegar Bloodline

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

The weeks became months and the months became years, it was now the year 843. I had been seeing Levi each month without fail in Erwin's office unless there was a reason we couldn't meet up that month, he was still quiet around me after all of this time though. He just listened to me talk and acknowledged my existence until our meeting was over, I should just be grateful that I'm allowed to see him even though I secretly wanted to see him more than once a month.

But I had a contract I had to maintain, if I broke any of the rules then I would be in trouble with Commander Erwin Smith. I would rather be barmaid than a correspondent for the Survey Corps, I wanted to remain alive and live a normal life while I still can at the tavern with my friends. But it didn't stop me from daydreaming, maybe one day I would get my wish and then I would be able to see Levi on a daily bases. I had told the Landlord and his family that I had to go to see Erwin from now in his office to collect my monthly living allowance, I also told them that I would be helping his garrison out once a month with their laundry duties until they found a replace maid. They seemed to believe me, but I felt guilty lying to them about the real reason why I was going to the Trost District. If they found out about Levi then questions would arise and I would have to tell them about my past, I didn't really want them to know that I once was a citizen of the Underground City.

But for now I had a job to keep and a tavern to clean, it won't clean itself. I had spent most of my morning in the kitchen, I had been making stew with the Landlord's wife and helping April out with her dish washing chores. We were one person down which saddened me, poor Jacob as been suffering with a fever since yesterday. He didn't seem to mind though even if he was very ill right now, he had told me he loved spending some time being lazy and missing school which basically meant no mathematics for him.

The landlord had gone to visit the doctor over an hour ago, he said he should be back soon with some medicine for Jacob. So we carried on as normal until he returned, I left the landlord's wife in the kitchen and carried a bucket of soapy warm water into the bar area. I had helped to tidy the bar area before I went to bed, but now it needed to be freshened up with some soapy warm water and some fresh air to air the smell of stale ale from the room.

I placed my bucket down near the bar and opened all of the windows of room, it would be fresh smelling in no time I thought to myself as I walked over to my bucket. I took my rag from the bucket and wiped each of the tables down in the room, I then made a start behind the bar. I swept all behind the bar and replaced some empty bottles of liquor on the shelves, I then began wiping down the bar with my rag.

It wasn't long until the Landlord returned, but he wasn't alone. He was with a man and a young boy. The man had straight black neatly parted hair with a light beard and mustache, he was dressed like a gentlemen. The boy had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, he was carrying a doctor's bag. I could see a small likeness between the man and the boy, I was guessing they were related.

I stood and watched them talking while I wiped down the bar with my rag, but when I heard the surname Jaeger being mentioned I accidentally knocked some tankards off the bar with my elbow. I quickly hid behind the bar when they all looked over at me, it felt like the only choice I had right now to hid my embarrassment. The name Jaeger was so familiar sounding to my ears, it's been a very long time since I have even thought about my Mother and Father.

I crawled over to the other side of the bar and peeked my head from behind it at them, but I was quickly spotted by the little boy who was with the man. He stared at me with a confused look on his face, but I couldn't really blame him because I was acting odd at this very moment. I hid back behind the bar again and sat down near the tankards that I had knocked off the bar not long ago, this was very bewildering for me.

I had never really heard the surname Jaeger being used since I moved up here, it's making me wonder how many Jaeger families lived in the Shiganshina District. I could be related to them for all I know, my Mother was from the Jaegar bloodline after all. I sighed to myself and took my necklace from the inside of my shirt, I then opened the locket while I brought my knees to my chest.

Brock Faith and Amelia Jaeger, I wish my Mother was still alive because I could do with a friendly ear right now. I closed my eyes and thought about my parents, the littlest of memories about them made me smile still. I remember when my Mother taught me how to sow and peal potatoes when I was about 9 years old, I even knew how to change an ale barrel by the age of 12 because of my Father.

My thoughts were broken by someone knocking on the bar, I quickly opened my eyes and looked up at the bar top above me. I was greeted by the smiling face of my landlord, I gave him a smile back and tucked my necklace back inside of my shirt. I got up from the floor and brushed some dirt away from skirt, but I quickly turned my attention to the Landlord when I heard him laugh.

" What are you doing?" He asked in an amused tone. " Do you want to see Doctor Jaeger when he's finished seeing my boy? You maybe you're coming down with the fever my Jacob is suffering from right now, you do look quite pale..."

" No, I'm fine..." I replied while I picked the tankards up from the floor. " I saw a big spider in one of the tankards and I basically freaked out, I thought I would hide after that because I embarrassed myself in front of the doctor..."

" You are an odd one Lorna, but I couldn't ask for a better barmaid..." He laughed.

I could help but gave him a big smile and I told him that I would rewash the tankards that had fallen on the floor, but he told me not to worry about them. He told me he had bigger worries on his mind right now than dirty tankards, he was still very worried about his Son even though Jacob's fever was now breaking. I did feel sorry for him though, it must be horrible having children and worrying about them on a daily bases.

" I better go and join Doctor Jaeger in my Son's room, he will be wondering where I have gotten to..." Said the landlord with a sigh. " I think we'll have a busy day today, I can feel it in my bones. When you've fished in here go and get your lunch..."

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

The Landlord left the bar area and joined the doctor in Jacob's bedroom, I then continued with my chores in the tavern's bar area. I put all of the tankards away and finished cleaning behind the bar, I now had to make myself some lunch before the tavern opened in the afternoon. I emptied the dirty water in the back alleyway behind the tavern and then took my bucket back to the kitchen, but when I got there the young boy who had arrived with the doctor was sitting in the kitchen with April.

They were eating cheese with bread and drinking milk while they quietly spoke to each other. I gave them a smile while I hurried over to the pantry and placed my bucket down near the pantry's door. I looked over my shoulder at them and watched them eating their food, I guess I will have to join them for lunch I thought to myself as I took a clean plate from the counter side near the sink.

I joined them at the table and cut myself some bread from the loaf on the table, I then cut myself some cheese from a block of mature cheese. I poured myself some milk and listened to them talking to each other, they were on about school for some strange reason. I glanced up from my food when I heard someone knocking on the table, it turned out to be April trying to get my attention.

" Hey Lorna, why are you being so quiet?" Asked April.

" I'm not being quiet, I'm just busy making my lunch before the tavern opens..." I replied while I placed some cheese on my bread and looked up at them both. " I thought you had chores to finish, why are you sitting around and eating food with this young gentleman?"

" My Mum wanted me to keep him company until his Dad had finished seeing Jacob, but he's really no trouble..." She said with a smile. " But you've got the gentleman part wrong, this kid likes fighting other kids in alleyways so I have heard from my Brother..."

" That's a lie, I don't fight other kids without a reason!" He said with a serious expression on his face. " I only fight bullies to protect my friend..."

" Oh how sweet, we've got ourselves a little hero here..." She smiled.

" Are you mocking me?" He asked.

" Nope..." She replied.

" I actually think it's quite brave what you do young man, it could even be called heroic..." I said with a smile while I sat down on a chair at the table. " I had a friend once who would do anything to protect his friends, he was a very brave and noble man..."

" Finally Lorna, are you going to tell me about your past?" Asked April while she leaned on her hand with a big smile across her face. " I bet Eren would love to hear about it, her husband was in the Survey Corps..."

" Seriously?!" Asked Eren.

I turned my gaze away from them and looked down at my lunch, trust me to say something about a past friend to stir April's curiosity again. She was desperate to learn anything about my past, it could get annoying at times. I sighed to myself and picked a piece of cheese up from my plate, I guess I could make something up so they would stop staring at me. I took a bite of my cheese while I looked up at them, they were both still watching me. I slowly chewed my cheese and swallowed it, I don't think a white lie would hurt them I thought to myself as I placed the piece of cheese back down on my plate.

" My husband was a very he brave man..." I said with a slight smile. " But he was also very stubborn and secretive, he left me without even telling me where he was going with two of my closest friends. He joined the Survey Corps without my knowledge, but he ended up getting killed on his first expedition outside of Wall Maria..."

" How sad..." Said April.

" And what about your friends?" Asked Eren.

" They died along with him, the titans got them..." I replied while I pushed my plate of food away from myself with a sigh. " Would you like some more food Eren? I've just lost my appetite..."

Eren shook his head at me and pushed my plate of food back towards me, he told me I had to eat or I'd end up getting sick like a few other people in the Shiganshina District. I told him okay with a sigh and began to speak with him while I ate my lunch, he came across as quite a determined young man. He told me he lived with his parents not far from the tavern, he didn't have any siblings and he also told me he would be 9 years old in 4 months time. He went onto speak to me about his friend and how he dream about joining the Survey Corps when he became eligible for enrollment, he definitely had a lot to say for himself.

We spoke until Eren's Father had finish examining Jacob, he had given the Landlord a bottle medicine for Jacob and told him to make sure his Son kept his fluid levels up. I said goodbye to Eren and watched him leave the kitchen, it felt strange talking to someone who shared the last surname has my Mother. It was making me wonder how many more Jaegers and Faiths were out there in the many districts, I think it's time for me to have words with Commander Erwin Smith about finding the rest of my bloodline when I see him next month. They surely must have birth records and death certificate somewhere in one of the districts, I bet he would know where they were kept.


	8. Wanting The Knowledge

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 8!**

The next month flew by and I was picked up from the tavern by Mike Zacharius as normal, I then was escorted to Commander Erwin Smith's office. Levi wasn't there yet which didn't surprise me, he kept me waiting for over an hour sometimes until he turned up at the office. I was kept company by Erwin until Levi arrived at his office, Erwin would normally sit at his desk and finish his paperwork while I drank tea. He didn't really speak to me much, but he would ask me now and again if I was comfortable.

I would just tell him yes even though the padding on his wooden bench was wearing thin, but I guess he had more important things on his mind than benches. But today I had something to ask him, if anyone knew where birth records and death certificate were kept then it would be him. I took a sip of my drink and placed it down on the side cabinet next to the bench, I then got up from the bench while I stretched my hands above my head.

Erwin looked up at me from his paperwork, he placed his pen in his ink pot and cupped his hands together with a small smile on his face. He stared at me like he was waiting for me to say something to him, he must have known I wanted something because he would normally just carry on with his paperwork if I got up from the bench. I walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair across from him, I then thought for a moment before I spoke with him.

" If I asked you a favour, would you grant it for me?" I asked.

" It depends on the favour and what it obtains for me to grant it..." He replied. " You do understand I've bent the rules once before so you could be granted visiting access to a certain solider we both know, you maybe taking advantaged of my goodwill..."

" It's not a bad favour, I just wanted to know if you would be able to find out about my family's bloodline..." I said while I crossed my arms. " I just thought it was about time that I looked into my heritage, I want to know if any of my parent's bloodline are still alive after all of these years..."

" I see..." He said as he brought his cupped hands to his chin. " You do understand that it's not my area of expertise, you would have to speak with one of the Town Hall's clerk to gain that sort of information. What area were your parents from exactly before they fled to the underground city?"

" They were both born in the Karanese District..." I replied.

" Then their family records would be held at the Karanese District's Town Hall, you would have to go there and make yourself an appointment with one of the clerks... " He said. " But I must warn you, the knowledge you want to gain will come at a hefty price. They do not give family heritage details away for free, it always comes with a price to obtain it..."

" How much are we talking here?" I asked.

" I believe the amount would be over hundred gold coins..." He replied.

I raised my eyebrow at him and watched Erwin turn his attention back to his paperwork, that's a lot of money for finding out about my parent's bloodline. I bet it would take me at least 6 months to save that kind of money up, I could help myself to some of my monthly allowance each month if I desired. But then again I would feel guilty by reducing the amount of money I give my landlord each month, the money I give him supports his business and gains his family's stability. Maybe it's best if I just don't bother looking for my family's bloodline right now until I can afford it.

I sighed to myself and got up from the chair at Erwin's desk, I then walked back over to the bench. I sat back down on the bench and drank the rest of my tea while I watched some little blue birds bouncing around outside of Erwin's office window, they seemed to have no cares in the world which I envied. I wish I had the freedom they had I thought to myself as I placed my teacup down on the side cabinet next to the bench, no more cares or worries about the world around me.

But then my thoughts turned back to my family's bloodline, I would do anything to get the information I needed to find out about them. My thoughts were interrupted by someone slumping themselves down on the bench next to me, I quickly turned my attention to where the noise had come from and I saw Levi sitting down next to me. He must have entered the office without me noticing him, I then heard Erwin telling me he was leaving now to finish his paperwork in another room.

I told him okay as I watched him leave his office, I then turned my attention back to Levi and said hello to him with a smile. He returned my greeting and stared at me from the corner of his eye, my smile then faded when I turned my gaze away from him. I couldn't help but sulk like a child over my lack of money, my mind wasn't on the visit right now and I feared that I wouldn't be good company for him this month.

" Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine, how about you?" I asked.

" Alive..." He replied.

" I guess that's better than nothing..." I said while I glanced at him and twirled a strand of my hair around my finger. " It's better than being dead I guess, I know there was a lot of deaths caused this month from the expedition outside of Wall Maria, I saw many body bags on the back of the returning wagons last week..."

" Your tone is morbid, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

" I'm good, you don't have to worry about me..." I replied.

" Then what's with the face?" He asked.

" It's nothing..." I replied.

I sat in silence for a while after that and stared at button on my blue waist jacket, I couldn't get the thoughts about my family's bloodline out of my head right now. I really wanted to find out more about the Faiths and the Jaegers, I'm going to have to work my butt off to save that kind of money up. My thoughts were interrupted by someone gently placing their hand on the back of my neck, I was pulled down to the bench seat's level and my head somehow managed to rest on Levi's leg.

I jumped slightly when I found out that the hand belonged to Levi, he told me to relax and stop being a sulky little brat. I frowned slightly and tried to sit back up, but he made sure I stayed put with his hand on the back of my neck. I had to give up in the end and I had no other choice but to curl up on the bench next to him, he then went onto tell me to close my eyes. I did what he asked and tucked my hands underneath my chin, but I had to admit this was kind of making me feel uncomfortable.

I squirmed a little bit as I felt his finger tips running up the back of my neck, his fingers ran through my hair and he then rested his hand on the top of my head. It felt strange being this close to him again, but I guess it's better than being held up against the wall by my throat and begging for him to stop while he choked me. I lay there in silence and relaxed as I listened to the birds tweeting from outside of the window I had heard earlier, but then the silence was broken by Levi's voice.

" You're lying to me..." He said.

" About what?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. " I have no reasons to lie to you, I'm always honest with you..."

" Then why were you sulking?" He asked.

" I'm allowed to sulk now and again, it's not a crime..." I replied.

" It is if you're unhappy, tell me what is bothering you..." He said while he gently brushed some of my fringe away from my eyes with his thumb. " You can trust me..."

" Okay, maybe I was lying to you..." I sighed while I turned my gaze away from him. " My Landlord's Son was ill last month, but he's well now. It doesn't really concern him, but it concerns the doctor that came to treat him. You see the doctor shared the same surname as my Mother and I'm now wondering if he's any relation to me, I've never really thought if I had any living relatives left on the surface..."

" I see..." He said.

" But I found out from Erwin that you've got to pay to find the information you desire at the Karanese District's Town Hall, the price is over a hundred gold coins and I can't afford it..." I sighed with a slight pout. " I'm going to have to work my butt off from now on at the tavern until I've saved enough money up to be able to pay a clerk to find my family's records. I could take some of the money from my monthly living allowance, but then it would feel like I'm stealing from my landlord even if it's my money because that money helps him support his business..."

" Then allow me to to gain the knowledge that you want to ease your mind..." He said.

" No thank you, I want to do it by myself this time..." I said while I sat up straight and placed my feet down on the floor. " It's about time I did things like this by myself anyway, I mean I can't keep relying on you to help me out like you use to do in the Underground City. I'm a barmaid and you're a solider, we both lead very different paths now. I want to earn the money and pay for my family's records all by myself for a change, I really don't need your help this time..."

" Has you wish..." He said.

I looked at Levi sitting next to me, his gaze was firmly set on the bookcase across the other side of the office. I sighed to myself as I leaned back against the bench and crossed my arms, hopefully I haven't sneaked him by refusing his kind offer. But it's true that I can't keep relying on him for my future needs, I mean what if something happened to him because of me. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if I was the cause of him being injured or even arrested because of my desires, it would hurt be deeply. I think he needs to learn that I'm not a helpless little woman no more and I'm strong enough to look after myself from now on.

* * *

The weeks had flown by once again, it was now the beginning of the new year. It was the year 844 and the town was now quiet after all of the celebrations that had been going on since yesterday, it had been a busy night for everyone who lived in the tavern. I had been run off my feet with all the serving of different kind of foods and pouring tankards of ale to our local customers, it didn't help much with the drunks trying their luck on with me. I had to dodge a few unwanted advances and drunken kisses, I was definitely ready for my bed after all of that unwanted attention I had gained this night.

I helped my landlord to lock up the tavern, he bolted the doors while I made sure all of the windows were locked on the lower level of the building. I took the last tray of used tankards to the kitchen and returned back to the bar area, I then blew out the bar area's wall lanterns with the Landlord. He told me that the tavern would be closed today because the town folk would be sleeping off their hangovers and spending sometime with their families, so I had a day of rest which was a nice thought.

I said goodnight to the landlord and hurried upstairs to my bedroom, I couldn't wait to have a few extra hours of sleep instead of getting up earlier. My fireplace in my bedroom was already lit, the Landlord's wife must have lit it before she turned in for the night I thought to myself as I took off my shoes. I unbutton my waist jacket as I walked over to the window, I closed my window's shutters and then threw my waist jacket over the back of a chair near my dresser.

I did the same with the rest of my clothes until I was only wearing my undergarments, I took my nightgown from my dresser's draw and walked over to my private washroom on the other side of my room. I got washed and changed into my nightgown, I then blew out a candle that was left burning on the side of the washbasin.

I walked back into my bedroom and closed the washroom's door behind me, I then removed the piece of red ribbon from my hair which I used to keep my hair tied up during the day. I ran my fingers through my hair while I yawned and walked over to my dresser, I needed to brush my hair before I turned in for the night. I placed my piece of ribbon down on the dresser, but I looked over my shoulder when I felt a cool breeze enter my room.

I frowned to myself slightly when I noticed that my room's window was now open, I could have sworn I closed it before I went to use the washroom. I picked my hair brush up from my dresser and walked over to the room's open window, maybe I didn't lock the shutters right I thought to myself as I looked through the window. The street below my window was quiet and still, no one was around expect for a few cats sitting on a step outside of a house across from the tavern.

" How strange..." I muttered.

I looked both ways down the street before I closed the window's shutters again, but this time I made sure I locked them right. I walked back over to my dresser and brushed my hair before I placed my hair brush back down on the dresser, I was now ready for bed. I placed the fireguard in front of the fireplace and hurried over to my bed, but when I pulled my blankets back on the bed there was a book hiding underneath them.

" What's this?" I quietly asked myself as I picked the book up from my bed. " More to the point, someone as been in my room..."

I quickly looked around my bedroom and checked underneath my bed, I even checked my washroom. But no one was in my bedroom, it was a mystery to me how the book had gotten into my bed. It made me wonder if a customer had been in my room when I was working in the tavern or Jacob was playing tricks on me again, it could be anyone I thought to myself as I locked my bedroom's door. I walked back over to my bed and sat down on it as I opened the book, but to my surprise there was an envelope inside of it. I quickly opened the envelope and look the letter from it, my heart then skipped a beat when I found out that the letter was from Levi.

I read through the letter and frowned to myself when I had finished reading it, he must have gone to the Karanese District's Town Hall to get my family's records for me. Why did he have to do this for me I thought to myself as I placed the book down on my blankets, doesn't he realize how much trouble I will be in if Erwin finds out. But then I remembered the contract, he sighed it before Erwin changed it for my benefit. Maybe it doesn't count if Levi see's me outside of our monthly meetings, but then again I didn't even see him enter my room and he knows nothing about the classified part of the contract.

I got up from my bed with a deep sigh and hurried over to the fireplace, I then moved the fireguard from in front of the fireplace. I knelt in front of the fireplace and watched the flames dance amongst the burning wood, I need to get rid of this letter I thought to myself as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I took one last look at the letter before I threw it onto the fireplace, what an halfwit Levi must be I thought to myself as I crossed my arms with a sigh.

I stared at the fireplace and watched the letter burning amongst the wood, Levi must have risked his neck to get this book for me unless he paid for it out of his own pocket. If that was the case then I would pay every single gold coin back even if I had to pay him each month with installments because my wages didn't stretch that far, but I will have no ideas how he got hold of my family's records until I see him again in two weeks time.


	9. New Acquaintances

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

 **I may not update not until after Christmas or the New Year... family times.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9!**

The next day I woke up tired, I had the most unsettled sleep. Levi was still on my mind, he shouldn't have done this for me. But then again he takes orders from no one and does what he pleases, he's always been like that since I first meet him in the underground city. I slowly got washed and dressed, I then made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen everyone was already awake, they all looked tired and drained though. I think yesterday had taken it's toll on everyone and even Jacob who was normally full of energy was falling asleep in his porridge, I don't think many chores will be done today. I spoke with my Landlord for a while and he told me he was going to make a start in the bar area after breakfast, I offered to help him but he told me to rest myself for tomorrow.

I told him it was no trouble, but he said he would be fine. I thanked him and got myself some breakfast, there was only one thing I wanted to do right now. I wanted to look through that book which was in my bedroom, the letter from Levi had said it was my family records. I've not really had a chance to look through it though, I was too tired to do anything last night.

I ate my breakfast of porridge and buttered toast, I then hurried to my room. I opened my bedroom's window's shutters to air out my room and made my bed, I wanted to get all of my room tidy before I began to look through my family's records. But I stopped tidying when some sunlight shone into my room, I may as well go outside and enjoy the fresh air while the district was quiet.

I grabbed my blue cloak from a coat peg near my room's door, I quickly put it on and put the book of my family's records into my cotton shoulder bag. I hung my bag over my shoulder and let my cloak drape over it as I left my bedroom, I then hurried downstairs to the kitchen. The Landlord was still in there with his family, I told him that I was going out for a walk and I would be back before lunch time if I was hungry.

The landlord gave me a nod of his head while he ate his bread and cheese, he told me to take some apples with me in case I got hungry. I told him okay and I helped myself to three apples from the straw basket near the pantry. I put the apples into my bag and said goodbye to everyone in the kitchen, I then left the tavern.

I closed the tavern's door behind as I looked both ways down the street, it was very quiet outside this morning. The streets were empty and it wasn't that cold for the winter season, it was quite a pleasant day. I put my hood up on my cloak before I hurried along the street, I think I'm going to sit on the steps near the canal because it wasn't that far from the tavern.

It wasn't long until I got to the canal of the Shiganshina District, I placed my bag down on the ground and sat down on one of the steps that led down to the water's edge. I looked both ways down the canal and watched a few small boats passing by while I leaned on my hand, they mostly used the canal system to transports goods to the different districts.

After a while I pulled my cloak's hood down from my head and took the book of my family's records from my bag, at least it's quiet I thought to myself as I opened the book. I took a look at the first page of the book and read through the page, it was basically an introduction page to the book of the bloodline of the Faith family. I turned the page and I saw the first part of my family's heritage, but it only began in the year 789.

It was understandable due to the fact that the wall had been built more than 100 years ago, so family records may have not existed until the districts built their cities and gained a government. I ran my finger tip down the page and read each name of the Faith's bloodline in my head, but then the problem hit me that this was only the records of my Father's bloodline. I would need to see the Jaeger family records to look into my Mother's side of the family.

I sighed to myself as I turned another page in the book, but I guess this was a good start on finding out if I had any relatives alive still on my Father's side. I sat and read through the records until I heard footsteps running behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw a young boy running along the pathway. But he stopped half way along the pathway and looked at me over his shoulder, he had an angry expression on his face. I recognized him straight away, it was the doctor's son.

" Oh it's you..." I said.

" I've got a name lady!" He frowned.

" I know, it's Eren..." I smiled while I turned my attention back to my book. " I remember you from The Blue Bird Tavern, you're Doctor Jaeger's son. You sat in the kitchen with April and me when your Father came to treat Jacob..."

" And you're that strange girl who knocked the tankards off the bar and hid from us..." He said.

" That's right..." I nodded.

I listened to his footsteps as he walked over to me, he sat down next to me on the steps and took a look at the book I was reading. He asked me what I was reading, I told him that I was researching into my family's bloodline. I glanced at him a few times as he continued to peep at my book now and again whilst I read it, but I didn't mind though. It said nothing about Jaegers in this book, so it was safe for him to take a look at it.

" So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked while I closed my book with smile. " I thought people around here spent time with their families on the day of the New Year, why are you outside and not inside your house with your parents?"

" I guess I could ask you the same question, why are you not with your family?" He asked.

" My family died many years ago..." I replied.

" You don't know how lucky you are to have no parents..." He replied with a sigh. " You don't have a nagging Mum telling you what to do with your future, she never let's me do what I want!"

" You shouldn't talk like that, you don't know how lucky you are to have parents..." I sighed.

I turned my gaze away from him and looked at the water flowing down the canal, he truly didn't know how lucky he was to have parents. I would do anything to spend one more day with my Mother and Father, but I can't change the past. My thoughts were interrupted by plopping sound, I looked to where the noise had come from and I saw ripples forming on the canal's water's surface. It happened again and I turned my gaze to Eren, he was throwing pebbles into the canal.

I watched him as he threw another pebble into the canal, he had a pretty good throwing arm for a child. After a while he stopped throwing pebbles into the canal, he turned his attention to me and held a few pebbles towards me with a slight smirk on his face. My gaze fell to the pebbles on his hand, they looked very smooth and round. I looked back up at him from the pebbles in his hand, he gaze was still firmly set on me.

" Do you want a go?" He asked.

" Sure, I've never thrown pebbles into the canal before..." I replied.

" Seriously?" He asked with a amused look on his face. " Were you born under the ground or something? You sure don't look like an earthworm to me, but let's test your throwing arm..."

I placed my book down on my bag and got up from the step, I think a bit of fun would do us both some good right now. I took one of the pebbles from his hand while I turned my attention to the canal, I thought for a moment before I threw the pebble. I watched it go plop into the water of the canal, it didn't really go that far though and I heard Eren laughing at me about the distance the pebble had gone.

I told him to shut up in an amused tone, but he went onto tell me that I threw like a weak little girl. I couldn't help but laugh with him, he was right after all because I was a girl but I wouldn't exactly call myself weak. I stood and threw pebbles into the canal with Eren until my stomach decided to rumble loudly, he even found that amusing.

I told him I should be going now because I was getting hungry, he told me he should do the same because his Mum maybe expecting him back for his lunch soon. I put my book away in my bag and took an apple from it, I then offered it to Eren. He refused at first and told me I should eat the apple myself instead of giving my food away to strangers, but when I told him I had another two apples in my bag he took it without a second thought.

I shouted goodbye to him while watched him run along the pathway to some stone steps, he hurried up those steps and disappeared behind a house. I hung my bag over my shoulder and wrapped my cloak around myself as I began to walk back to the tavern, the wind was now getting up and dark clouds were forming in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, hopefully it would hold off until I got back home.

I thought about what I had read in my family's records so far, it was all about the Faiths and not the Jaegers. But I hadn't really read all the way through the records just yet though, maybe when I've gotten to the end of the book I will get more answers about my Mother's side of the family. If not I would have to go to the the Karanese District's Town Hall and purchase the Jaeger's family records with my own money, then I would be able to find out if I am any relation to Doctor Jaeger or Eren.

* * *

The next few months past by quickly again, I hadn't seen Levi for over two months which was worrying. I'm not sure what had happened, but I had received letter from Erwin Smith saying Levi would be disposed for the next three months which basically meant I would not be able to see him for another month yet. I know the Survey Corps had left the safety of Wall Maria twice in the last two months, I didn't really have a chance to watch them leave Shiganshina District because I had been working hard to save up some money to buy the Jaeger family records.

Today was like any other day, I was working the afternoon shift with the landlord and his wife whilst their children were at school. The lunch rush was now settling down, so I had decided to take my lunch break early and get myself some lunch whilst it was quiet. I helped myself to some bread and ham from the kitchen, I then decided to sit outside while I ate my lunch.

I left the tavern and sat on a small wooden crate near the entrance of the tavern, but it wasn't long until a small stray black cat came sniffling out my lunch. I couldn't help but smile at the fella, he was a cute little thing. I shared some of my lunch with him as I watched the townsfolk of the Shiganshina District carry on with their day to day activates. I sometimes like to sit outside of the tavern at lunch time and watch the world go by, it was better than staring at the tavern's walls. After I had ate my lunch the cat had decided to jump onto my lap, he had seemed to have taken a shine to me. I stroke him and listened to him purring, he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

I looked up from the cat when I heard horse's hoovers clopping along the street, there was a dark haired female solider riding it with the Survey Corps emblem on her green cloak. I watched her ride past me, but without warning she made eye contact with me as she stopped her horse. She gave me a smile and turned her horse back around, I then raised my eyebrows at her when she removed her goggles from her eyes.

" There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said in a cheery tone as she got down from her horse. " I don't think you may remember me, but I'm Hange Zoe. We meet in Commander Erwin Smith's office a few months ago, I basically barged in on you and Captain Levi..."

I watched as she took hold of her horse's reins and led the horse over to me, but my attention was quickly distracted by the cat hissing on my lap. He jumped down from my lap and hurried into the alleyway next to the tavern, he mustn't like horses I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to this Hange Zoe. She was now standing in front of me, I couldn't help but shuffle backwards a little bit on the crate because she was in my personal space which made me feel uncomfortable.

" I'm here on the behalf of Erwin or maybe Levi, I've not decided who's business I'm here on just yet..." She said with a smile as she slightly bent down to my eye level. " But I remember you, those eyes of yours are very bright in the daylight. Do you know how the human eye allows light to enter them?"

" No..." I replied.

" Well the light enters the pupil which is a hole located in the center of the iris of the eye that allows light to strike the retina. The pupil appears black because light rays entering the pupil which either absorbed by the tissues inside the eye directly or it absorbed after diffuse reflections within the eye that mostly miss exiting the narrow pupil..." She replied with cheery smile. " Can you believe I gained this knowledge by experimenting and dissecting titan's eyes? Their body forms are basically like humans, we are more similar to them than pigs. It's a deeply thrilling subject if you are willing to listen to me, but I'm not here to teach biology lessons. I'm here on the behalf of Levi and Erwin Smith, I'm here to deliver you monthly allowance..."

" Who's Levi?" I asked while I looked both ways down the street and continued with my white lie. " I have no idea who you are talking about Miss Zoe, you must have the wrong person..."

" Oh you don't have to play dumb around me because of the townsfolk, he's the cleaning freak with the vulgar mouth.." She replied with a smile. " He's got no respect for his admirers, if he would only he would crack a smile now and again he would make some new friends..."

" I still have no idea who you are talking about Miss Zoe, but if you would please follow me inside of the tavern..." I said as I picked my plate up from the ground. " The streets are no place for conversations, maybe you would like a tankard of ale..."

" Oh I've got no time for ale or banter, all you've got to do is receive this bag of gold coins from me and then I'll let you get on with your job..." She said whilst she took a money bag from the inside of her jacket. " You've not been paid for the last two month, you must be short of money if you're working in a tavern to support yourself. I'm not sure what Erwin pays you for even though would love a detailed essay on your duties, your present in his office always stirs my curiosity..."

" I visit Erwin to discuss my finances with him, it's basically very innocent..." I said.

" Oh that old chestnut, but I'm more interested in your visits with Levi..." She smile and dropped the bag of money onto my empty plate. " He's a very hard nut to crack, so abrasive and vulgar with a streak of irritation through his spine. But his body posture spoke differently when he was with you, it was like he had dropped his guard which I found fascinating..."

" I've got no idea what you are talking about, he's just an old friend of mine..." I said.

This Hinge Zoe woman laughed out loud for some reason, I had no idea why she was laughing. I then noticed a few people that had stopped to look at her with confused expressions on their faces, she was drawing too much attention to us. I quickly got up from the crate and told her that I had finished my lunch break now, she told me that was a shame because she was enjoying our conversation.

I gave her awkward smile and told her that was nice, she was beginning to creep me out now. I watched her lead her horse away from me, she stopped her horse in the middle of the street and rubbed it's nose as she turned her gaze towards me. She stared at me for a moment before she spoke to me again, it felt like she was studying me for some strange reason with her eyes.

" I shall now take your leave, I've got experiments to complete and people to see..." She said while she climbed back onto her horse. " My experiments will not complete themselves and I need to buy some medicine before I return back to my garrison, but wouldn't it be interesting if my experiments could complete themselves. Oh my scientific thoughts do entertain me sometimes, could you imagine if titan's could do experiments on humans? The knowledge I could gain from their autopsy methods, bite down on the human's torso and rip it apart with their teeth!"

" You've lost me, what are you talking about again?" I asked.

" I'm rambling nonsense once again, I need to learn how to make mental notes instead of sharing my thoughts with the public!" She replied with a laugh and tapped her feet on the horse's side to make him walk. " I'll remind you to Levi, have a good day!"

I watched this Hinge Zoe riding her horse down the street, she was a confusing yet smart woman from what I had seen. But I don't think I want her to deliver my monthly allowance ever again, there was now people in the street watching me because of her odd behaviour. I turned my attention to my plate with a sigh and took the bag of money from it, I then glanced both ways down the street before I hurried through the entrance of the tavern.


	10. The Surprise

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 10!**

It was now the month of April and the day was the 5th, this month was very special for two reasons. The first reasons was that it was my birthday in three days time and I would be turning 24 years old, the second reason was I would be able to see Levi the day after my birthday. Erwin had been in touch by letter and told me the date of the visit, I was very excited about seeing him again after all of these months.

I was more interested in finding out what he as been up to for the last three month, but I know for a fact that he would tell me to mind my own business in a different form of wording. He never likes speaking to me about what happens outside of Wall Maria on the expeditions, but from what I have learnt from him I know it's not pleasant. Also needed to ask him about my family records and how he managed to get hold of them, if he had paid for them I would give him every single gold coin I had saved up so far. But there was also something else I needed to ask him, there were some pages missing from the book.

I had read the book several times in the last three months, I thought it was me at first. But when I looked at the page numbers I noticed it skipped parts of the book, after I examined the spine of the book I noticed there were remains of torn pages. Someone had torn pages from the Faith's family records and I wanted to find out if he had purchased the book in this condition.

I didn't mind the missing pages, but it made me think that something important may have been torn from the records. The pages may have fallen out over the years, but the spine of the book told me a different story and it made me ponder what the missing page may have said. At least the parts about my Father and Mother were documented in the book, it even had the names of their parents in it. But their was nothing about Doctor Jaeger, but this was about the Faith's heritage after all and I guess they would not state siblings down if they were not of the Faith's bloodline.

I closed my washroom's door behind me as I walked into my room, we had closed the tavern early tonight because of the weather. It was raining badly and the bar area had gone dead by 10pm, so it was an early night for everyone. I sorted out some clean clothes for tomorrow and left them hanging over the back of the chair near my dresser, I would have to wash my used clothes in the morning before I started my chores.

I brushed my hair with my hair brush and blew out the candle that was burning on my dresser, I would not need candlelight tonight because my fireplace was lit. It was chilly which was unusable for April, the weather would normally be warming up by now and the season of Spring would have been starting. But I think the rain was damping the season, it was the month of April showers after all.

After I had finished preparing myself for bed I walked over to my bedroom's window, I looked up at the house's rooftop across from the tavern and watched the rain bouncing off it's roof. I remember when I first experienced rain, it scared me half to death because it was cold and wet. I sighed to myself with a smile and took hold of the window's wooden shutters, but without warning I was knocked to the floor by someone entering my room through the window.

I quickly sat up and looked up at the person standing in front of me, I couldn't see their face because the person had their hood up on their cloak. But I recognized the cloak right away, it had the emblem of Survey Corps on it. I watched as the person removed their hood from their face, to my surprise it was Levi. He looked down at me with a blank expression on his face, but then my thoughts quickly turned to why he was in my room.

I gave him a smile and titled my head at him, he looked like was in one piece still which was a good sign that he was well. But my attention after a while was drawn to my bare feet, there was water dripping from his cloak and it was dripping onto my feet. I wiped the water away from my feet with my sleeve of my nightgown, he was soaked through. I heard him telling me in a quiet tone to stop being brat and get my arse up from the floor, but I ignored him while I continued to wipe my feet.

It wasn't long under my feet were dry, but then I noticed that there was puddle of water in front of my window. I sighed to myself as I looked up at him, I hope he knows I'll have to clean that up before I retire for the night. But without warning he grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me up from the floor, he then made me stand up properly in front of him like an adult would do with a child. I looked up at him as I shook my arm free from his grip, he then gave me one of his familiar scowls and crossed his arms while he muttered something under his breath.

I stared at him until I heard footsteps in the corridor outside of my room, I looked over my shoulder and listened to the footsteps walking past my room. I swear for a moment that whoever was in the corridor had stopped outside of my bedroom's door, I just hope that the person in the corridor had not heard me fall or heard Levi's voice because I was not meant to have people in my room after closing hours. I turned my attention back to Levi and put my finger to my lips, I then told him to whisper in case anyone was listening at my door. He gave me a slight nod of his head while I removed my finger from my lips, I then wrapped my arms around myself and took a step towards him.

" What are you doing here?!" I whispered. " You're not meant to be here, I could get into a lot of trouble over you being in my room. I mean what if you have been seen by..."

" Lorna, shut up..." He interrupted while he cover up my mouth with his hand and spoke to me in a quiet tone. " I understand your concerns, but I was unseen by the townsfolk and I plan to stay that way until I leave your room. But remain calm and don't worry, I will be gone soon when I have spoken to you over a matter that as come to my attention..."

I sighed to myself as I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it away from my mouth, if he only knew the real reason why I was worrying. I mean what if he was followed by an unknown person or Erwin Smith finds out that he's been in my company outside of our monthly visits, the contract's terms could be broken over his unexpected visit. But then again I was not the one seeking him out, he was the one seeking me out.

I let go of his hand and walked over to my fireplace, I was beginning to feel cold because my feet were wet again. I knelt in front of the fireplace and held my hands in front of it to warm myself for a moment, I then looked over at Levi. He was still standing where I had left him, I gave him small smile and told him to come join me in front of the fireplace before he caught a chill.

Levi hesitated before he walked over to the fireplace, he knelt on one of his knees and rested his arm on his other knee. I watched as a few drops of water dripped from his hair onto the floor in front of the fireplace, but then I noticed he was wearing three dimensional maneuver gear. I could never forget those deathtraps, they were the reasons behind why my parents had been arrested by the Military Police all of those years ago. I sighed to myself while I turned myself around to face him on my knees, I guess I should find out the reason why he's here to see me.

" So what is this matter you wanted to talk to me about?" I quietly asked. " I mean it's got to be important because you've come to visit me outside of our monthly visit at Erwin Smith's office, you do realize you could have waited until then to speak with me..."

" It's more complicated than you realize, I needed to speak with you in private outside of Erwin's office..." He replied.

" I see, then what's wrong?" I asked.

" Our visits are being documented from some unknown location outside of Erwin's office..." He replied as he made eye contact with me. " I've come across several journals with each of our visits written down in descriptive detail inside of them, the handwriting is unknown to me. But I've got my suspicions who the culprit may be, this is why I'm asking you to not attend our visit this month..."

" But how will I get out of the visit?" I asked. " It's already been arranged by Erwin Smith, I can't just tell the soldiers who come to collect me that I have decided not to come with them this month without a reason. I would end up being questioned or dragged to the office by force, the visits are not easy to get out of because we've signed a contract..."

" Then fake an illness or your death, I will not be at the office if they force you there..." He replied.

" Fine, I will think of something before then..." I sighed. " But can I ask who do you think is documenting our visits?"

Levi lowered his gaze from mine and took something from the inside of his jacket, he then told me he had something for me that may hold a clue to the culprit. He asked me to read through the contents of the envelope and memorize each of the names, he then told me he had to leave now because he had somewhere to be in this district. I told him okay while I wrapped my arms around myself again and looked over at my bed with a sigh, but then I noticed the book of my family's records peeking from underneath my pillow. I quickly turned my attention back to Levi and grabbed hold of his arm, I had nearly forgotten to ask him about the book.

" Wait, I've got somethings I would like to ask you before you leave..." I said. " Was it you who brought the book of records for me about the Faith family's bloodline from the Karanese District's Town Hall? If so I would like to pay you back, I don't want you to be short of money because of me..."

" I paid for nothing..." He replied.

" Does that mean you've stolen them?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice. " Levi, you've got to take them back in case one of the clerks notices that the records are missing! Erwin Smith would also know about the records because I asked him about how I would go about obtaining them. I bet the clerks would also have other methods on knowing what they have in their library archives, do you know what the Military Police do to criminals up here? They hang or torture them or use the firing squad to end their life's cruelly, that's what they did to my parents... "

Levi looked away from me and turned his gaze to the window, he then said I shouldn't worry about it. I deeply sighed to myself while I shook my head at him, I don't think he realizes if they did have any methods of looking up family records I would be the one getting into trouble because I would be documented in the citizen censorship records as a newcomer from the Underground City. I'm not sure how many Faiths are still alive in the districts, but I may be one of the Faiths getting questioned or even arrested if they find the records in my room.

" Levi, I want you to take those records with you and dispose of them for me..." I said with a slight shake in my voice as my grip tightened on his arm. " I will beg if that's what you want me to do, I don't want you or anyone else to get into trouble. I can't afford to lose anymore of my family, I don't want a repeat performance of Isabel and Farlan...

After a while he turned his attention back to me, his gaze soften and he cupped the side of my face with his hand. He told me that no one knew about the records location except for him and me, he reassured me that I would be safe and he would keep out of harms way until his rightful demise. I gave him a small smile after he told me that and I told him that he should go now before he gets into trouble, but what he did next caught me off guard. He learned in and gave me a single kiss on my lips, he then muttered not bad under his breath before he kissed me again.

Levi's lip were quite soft which surprised me seeing as he was out in all weathers, his kiss was gentle and not rough. I couldn't help but close my eyes and fall into his kiss while I leaned in closer toward him, I almost knocked him backwards onto the floor which made me quietly laugh to myself. I felt dazed when he removed his lips from mine, it felt like I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. He then kissed my forehead and told me to sleep well, he told me to remain claim until he made contact with me again.

I looked down at my hand when I felt something being placed underneath it, I saw a white envelope peeping from underneath my hand which Levi had taken from the inside of his jacket not long ago. I looked up at Levi from the envelope and watched him get up from the floor, he told me he had to take his leave now. I gave him a nod of my head as began to get up from the floor, but without warning he hurried over to my window and jumped from it's ledge.

I gasped as I scrambled up from the floor and ran over to the window, I then quickly looked down into the street. He was nowhere to been seen, he had disappeared into the night. I have no idea which way he may have gone, but then my thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of water underneath my bare feet. I looked down at the floor and saw the puddle of water from earlier, I must remember to wipe that puddle up before I turned in for the night I thought to myself as I closed the window's wooden shutters.

But my thoughts were interrupted again when the smell of burning caught my nose's attention, I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw the envelope Levi I given me. It was dangerously close to the burning wood of the fireplace, it was basically smoking and catching fire. I hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed the envelope without a second thought, I then hit out the burning part of the envelope with my hand which caused me to singe my finger tips.

I took a look at the envelope and frowned to myself because some of it had been burnt, I just hope the damage to the letter wasn't to bad. I carefully opened the envelope as I walked over to my bed, I sat down on my bed and took several sheets of paper from the envelope. I looked through them and noticed that they were the missing pages from my family's records, but my next problem was some of the names had been burnt away. I was going to a struggle reading and memorizing some of the names now, this wasn't good news at all.


	11. Doctor Jaeger

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 11!**

It was now the night of my birthday and my visit with Levi was getting closer, it was hard trying to think of a way of getting out of the visit. I had slept each night with my room's window wide open and I washed myself with cold water so I could catch a chill or get a high temperature, but nothing was working so far even though it had been raining for days. I even thought about stuffing my face with food until I was feeling sick, but knowing my luck it wouldn't work.

I had decided to leave my room's window opening again tonight and eat all of the left over apple sponge cake the Landlord's wife had baked me for my birthday, I also put the fire out in the fireplace so my room would remain cold. But I had left one lit candle in it's candle holder burning on my bedside cabinet, I would need some light so I would be able to read the book of the Faith's family records. I made myself comfy on my bed and lay on my stomach while I ate the rest of my apple sponge cake as I read through those missing pages Levi had given me again.

I had read through those pages many times since he had given them to me, it was hard to memorize all of the names though. There was so many Faiths and random surnames I have never heard of before which sparked my interest, it meant I may have long lost family members out there in all of the districts. I even saw the surname of Smith appear about 70 years ago in my bloodline, she had married into the Faith family.

It made me wonder if Erwin Smith was a distance relative of mine, but I don't think I would want to look into his bloodline because it would cost me a fortune. I spooned some of my cake into my mouth as I ran my finger tip down a burnt part of the page I was reading, it was hard to make out some of the names. There was nothing I could do about it though, so I would just memorize the names I could read on the pages.

After a while I began to feel nauseous, my stomach was aching and I was actually beginning to feel warm. I groaned to myself as I sat up straight on my bed and placed my empty plate on my bedside cabinet, I shouldn't have eaten all of that cake until the morning I thought to myself as I put the pages back inside of the envelope. I opened the draw to my bedside cabinet and placed the envelope underneath my Mother's jewelry box which I kept in there for safe keeping, I then hid the book of the Faith's family records behind the bedside cabinet. I closed the cabinet's draw and climbed into bed, I just hope my aching stomach would last until the morning.

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling clammy and dizzy, I believe the last few days of trying to make me ill had finally worked. But I think it may have worked too well, I have never felt so ill in all of my life. My body was aching and my stomach was turning like there was no tomorrow, I was beginning to regret making myself ill to get out of the visit with Levi. But I had no other choice, Levi wanted me to stay away from Erwin's office until this unknown documenter was found.

It had taken me a lot of effort to get out of my bed, my body didn't want to anything today and I even struggled in the washroom when it was time for my morning wash. But my next challenge was getting down the staircase, my legs didn't seem to want to work today. I slowly walked down stairs as I held onto the banister with both of my hands, my head felt like it was going to explode. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I walked along the corridor until I got to the kitchen, I rested my hand on the door frame and coughed loudly.

I covered up my mouth when the Landlord's wife looked at me over her shoulder, she gave me a sympathetic smile and wipe her hands on her apron. She was getting breakfast ready for her family, she was always up before everyone else in the tavern. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead, she told me I was burning up. I told her I was fine as I removed my hand from my mouth, but she wouldn't take no for answer.

" Get yourself back to bed, we can manage without you until you're feeling better..." She said while she placed her hand on back and lead me out of the kitchen. " I'll bring you some hot tea and a bowl of warm porridge up to your bedroom, I'll even send Jacob to get Doctor Jaeger for you..."

" I'll be fine, I just need to sleep it off..." I said with a cough as I covered up my mouth again. " I don't want to bother Doctor Jaeger, I just need some rest and a bottle of lavender oil to ease my chest. I also need to get ready for my visit with Erwin Smith to discuss my fiances and help out with the garrison's laundry..."

" Hush yourself now my dear, you're going nowhere while you're ill..." She said with a smile as she stopped me in the corridor. " I'll get you some lavender oil from the kitchen and I'll send Jacob to the market to get you some fruit. You just leave Commander Erwin to me, I'll get a message to him on your behalf when that Mike Zacharius arrives at the tavern..."

" You don't have to do that for me, I'll deal with him..." I said.

The landlord's wife told me not to worry about a thing, she then told me to get my backside to my bedroom before she carried me up those stairs. I gave her a nod of my head and told her thank you before I slowly made my way back up the staircase. When I got to the top of the staircase I bumped into Jacob, he had overslept again which now meant he was late for his morning chores. I said good morning to him as I ruffled up his hair with my hand, but he shooed my hand away from his hair and told me that I looked like a corpse before he hurried past me. I looked over my shoulder at him as he ran down the staircase, he even looked at me over his shoulder and licked his tongue out at me.

" You're not funny Jacob!" I sighed.

" I know! " He yelled.

I walked along the corridor and entered my bedroom, I then closed the door behind me. I got changed back into my nightgown and climbed into my bed, it wasn't long until the Landlord's wife came to my room with some breakfast for me. She placed a wooden tray down on my lap, there was a bowl of porridge and teacup of hot tea on the tray. She spoke to me while she opened the room's shutters and lit the fireplace for me, she then told me Jacob had gone to fetch Doctor Jaeger before he began his chore.

I didn't want Doctor Jaeger to visit me in case he was related to me and I also remembered that embarrassing moment I had in front of him in the bar area last year, but I didn't have the energy to argue with her right now. She told me she would back in an hours time to collect my tray, she said she wanted to see every bit of my breakfast eaten by the time she got back to my room. I told her okay while I picked my spoon up from the tray, I spooned some of the warm porridge into my mouth as I watched her leave my bedroom.

It wasn't long until I finished all of my breakfast and drank my hot tea, I then placed the tray on my bedside cabinet next to my bed. I lay back in my bed and closed my eyes for a moment, but before I knew it I was being shaken awake by someone. I groaned and pulled my blankets over my head, I must have fallen asleep after my breakfast I thought to myself as I snuggled my face into my cosy soft pillow.

" Lorna, you need to wake up now..." I heard the landlord's wife say with a sigh. " Doctor Jaeger is here, he would like to see you because he's got a busy schedule this morning. So sit up and make yourself presentable, he's waiting in corridor outside of your bedroom with young Eren..."

" I told you I didn't need to see Doctor Jaeger, I'll be fine after a very long sleep..." I sighed.

" Now don't be silly my dear, do you want Doctor Jaeger's time to be wasted when he could be else where in the district?" She asked as she pulled my blankets away from me. " Come on now, sit up and do as you're told. I may not be your Mother, but you need to be looked after if you like it or not..."

" But I will be fine, just leave me be..." I groaned.

" Get up before I drag you up young lady, that's an order!" She said with laugh while she pulled my nightgown over my legs and then rolled me over onto my back. " You're more worse than Jacob when he was ill, get up already or I'll be forced to get a bucket of cold water!"

I deeply sighed to myself while I opened my eyes, the things I have to do for a peaceful life I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. The Landlord's wife covered me back up with my blankets and fluffed my pillows before I learned back on them. She then tidied my hair and wiped my mouth with her handkerchief, she said I had some drool mixed with porridge running down my chin.

" All presentable and clean again, I'll tell Doctor Jaeger you're ready for him now..." She smiled.

I pulled my blankets to my chin as the landlord's wife walked over to the room's door, she then opened it wide and invited the doctor into my room. I watched as Doctor Jaeger took his bag from Eren, he then told Eren to wait for him in the corridor while he dealt with his patient. But the Landlord's wife offered to take him to the kitchen with her, she said he can sit in the kitchen and keep her company until he was done.

The Landlord's wife gave me a smile before she placed her hand on Eren's shoulder, she then disappear from my view with Eren while Doctor Jaeger entered my bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed, he then placed his bag down on my bed. He greeted me with a hello and asked me how I was feeling, I told him that my throat was sore.

I couldn't help but stare at him while he spoke with me, I could see a likeness of my of Mother in him. He had the same coloured eyes as my Mother, his lips were the same shape as hers and his cheek bones were the same to. It was daunting knowing that he could be my Mother's little brother she once told me about when I was young, but I didn't have any proof that I was related to him because I didn't even know my Mother's younger brother's first name.

It wasn't long until he was examining me, he took my temperature with a thermometer and listened to my heartbeat with his stethoscope. He said my temperature was high and it sounded like had mucus on my chest, he then went onto tell me that many people from the different districts had come down with the illness that I was suffering from at this very moment. He even told me that many soldiers and high ranking commanders had fallen ill just like the townsfolk, he said it was due to the weather changes.

Doctor Jaeger then put all of his medical tools away and took a wooden tongue depressor from a small wooden box inside of his bag, he then told me to open my mouth so he could take a look at my throat. I did what he asked and let his examine my throat, he then told me to relax my jaw muscles. I was going to ask him why he wanted me to relax my jaw muscles, but he told me not to talk whilst he was examining my throat.

" Your throat looks inflamed and swollen, I'm thinking you may have a bacterial infection..." He said as he removed the tongue depressor from my mouth. " But some bed rest and medicine will cure your Influenza, the odd piece of fruit would do your immune system some good with the vitamins fruit obtains..."

" What's Influenza?" I asked.

" It's nothing but a common cold, there is no reason for you to worry..." He smiled while he took a small brown coloured glass bottle from his bag. " I will leave this bottle of medicine on your bedside cabinet for you, I would like to take this medicine twice a day with some hot water. I would also like you to keep your fireplace lit because you will need to sweat your fever out and keep your window closed at night just in case the weather changes again. The medicine just contends thyme, lemon balm and honey. All the natural ingredients needed to cure your cold, but I will return in three days time to check up on you..."

" Okay Doctor Jaeger, thank you..." I smiled.

" Doctor Jaeger is so formal, please call me Grisha..." He said.

I gave him a nod of my head and watched him place the bottle of medicine down on the bedside cabinet, he then closed his bag. I lay back in my bed and covered myself back up with my blankets as I yawned, but then I heard Doctor Jaeger clear his throat. I looked over at him and watched him picked his bag up from my bed, he then asked me an odd question.

" This may sound odd, but you remind me of someone from my childhood..." He said while he checked his pocket watch. " Can I ask you the surname of your parents?"

I quickly turned my gaze away from him and thought for a moment before I answered his question, I was going to have to give him a false surname just to be on the safe side. I didn't know if I was related to him just yet, I needed to purchase the Jaeger family records to know for sure that he was part of my bloodline. I turned my full attention back to him and told him my parent's surname was Church, it was the only surname I could think of right now.

Doctor Jaeger gave me a smile and pushed his glasses from the tip of his nose with his fingertip, he then told me he had never heard of the Church family's surname being used on the surface before and that he had only heard it being used once in the Underground City years ago when he was a young training medical practitioner. I raised my eyebrows at him as he said goodbye to me, he then walked over to my bedroom's door and left my room.

I stared at my bedroom's door for a while until I rolled over onto my side, so he's been to the underground city before I thought to myself as I brought my blanket to my chin. I would never have dreamed that he would have ventured down there because he seems like the kind of gentleman who wouldn't want to mingle with the unfortunate people who lived in the Underground City. The last doctor of the Underground City had been blackmailed by some thugs and then disappeared without a trace, I had heard that he had fallen to fowl play of some unpleasant merchants for disobeying them.

My thought were interrupted by my room's door being opened, I turned my gaze towards the door and I saw the Landlord's wife standing in the doorway. She had a tray full of fruit with a teapot and a streaming teacup sitting on it's saucer. She told me she was here to make sure I had my medicine and then she was going to pour me a hot bath in the washroom down the corridor. I told her okay as I sat up in my bed and took the bottle of medicine from the bedside cabinet, hopefully this medicine will work quickly I thought to myself as I lay back in my bed again.


	12. Replaced

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 12!**

It had taken me over a week to get better, the medicine that Doctor Jaeger had given me had worked very quickly. He had returned three days later to check up on me, he I was pleased with my progress and told me to keep taking the medicine until I had finished the bottle just to make sure that my illness was completely gone. I couldn't help but be impressed by his knowledge in medicine, I was even told that he had saved hundreds of lives from a plague over 15 years ago.

But that was over four months ago now, I had seen Doctor Jaeger once with his son and a brown haired woman in the Shiganshina District's main market place. She must have been his wife because Eren looked so much like her, there was also a little dark haired girl with them. I wasn't sure who she was though because I knew Eren didn't have any siblings, she seemed very close with Eren's family. I couldn't help but watched them whilst I hid behind a market stall, they seemed so happy and care free.

I did envy them in a way though, I would love the freedom they had and a loving family surrounding me. Don't get me wrong, I loved living with my landlord's family. But I sometimes felt like I didn't belong with them, they were all blood rated and I was an outsider. But I guess I should be grateful for what I've got and enjoy my time with them, I planned to move out one day and open my own business. I'm not sure what kind of business I would like to own just yet, but I know it will be something great.

Today was a sunny day and I had some shopping errands to complete, the Landlord's wife wanted another basket full of apples so she could continue making some more of her cinnamon apple filled pies again for today's lunch rush. She had started to experiment with different food menu's in the tavern lately, she had told me that she wanted the tavern to been known for it's home cooked meals and it's new rich apple cider ales. The landlord thought his wife had gone apple mad, but he let her carry on regardless with her food experiments while he focused on his business.

" Good morning!" I said as I entered the kitchen and walked over to where the hand basket was kept. " How are your cinnamon apple filled pies today?"

" Good morning Lorna, they are cooking nicely right now..." She replied with a smile whilst she rolled out her sweet pastry on the table. " But be quick with my shopping list though, I need all of my pies to be cooked by 12pm. The lunch rush beginnings at 11:30am, so all of my pies need to ready in three hours time..."

" I know, I'll be less than an hour..." I sighed.

" Good girl, the money for the apples are in the basket..." She said.

" Okay..." I nodded.

I picked the hand basket up from the kitchen's floor and said goodbye to the Landlord's wife as I walked towards the kitchen's open doorway, she then told me to remember to get her some cinnamon sticks before I left the kitchen. I said goodbye to the landlord before I hurried out of the tavern and made my way down the street towards the main market place. It was the season of summer and that only meant one thing, the harvest for the summer was ready to be sold.

The hustle and bustle of the market place still amazed me after all of these years, it was nice seeing people selling their crops and handmade clothes. There was so many different market stalls selling their goods, there was even a bazaar market stall which sold items from distance lands. But it made me wonder if the items were from where the bazaar owner said they were from because no one besides the survey corps had ever left the safety of Wall Maria, the owner must be selling old or used items and passing them off as something from distance lands.

I made my way to the fruit stall we always purchased our fruits and vegetables from each week, the owner of the stall was an old friend of the landlord. I gave him five gold coins for a basket full of apples and three cinnamon sticks, he even gave me a free apple to eat on my way back to the tavern. I said goodbye to him and walked back through the market place towards the street that led to the tavern, but before I could get to the end of the street I heard church bells ringing from the other side of the district.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, the church bells signaled that the Survey Corps were leaving the safety of Wall Maria. I took a bite of my apple and walked back through the market place, I wanted to see if Levi was part of the garrison who would be leaving on the expedition today. He was normally part of the expedition anyway, it would be strange if he wasn't with them because I had heard that he was humanity's strongest soldier from many of the soldiers who drank in the tavern. It seemed that he was getting quite the reputation for his strength and combat skills amongst his fellow soldiers, I had even heard he had killed over a hundred titans which was very impressive to the townsfolk.

It wasn't long until I reached the main street that lead through the Shiganshina District, there was crowds of people already gathering. I stopped behind two young boys and listened to them talking about how they would love to ride along side Commander Erwin Smith, they said it would be none stop adventures outside of Wall Maria. I could help but roll my eyes at them over their conversation, there was too many children in this district who thought joining the survey corps would be nothing but one big adventure.

I sighed to myself and took another bite of my apple, there was no sign of Levi yet. He could have already passed for all I know, he sometimes took the lead of the garrison or he would linger at the back. I listened to everyone around me and heard the normal insults the soldiers would receive before they left the safety of Wall Maria, it was normally aimed at the higher ranking officers over missing family members or partners.

After a while I noticed Hange Zoe riding next to Commander Erwin Smith, they were in deep conversation whilst they rode their horses down the main street. I saw Mike Zacharius following behind them with two other soldiers, I then saw Levi close behind Mike Zacharius with two male soldiers and one female solider.

The female solider rode up to Levi's side and spoke with him, I had never seen her before on any of the leaving expeditions. She was a very pretty woman with light ginger hair and amber coloured eyes, she didn't seem that very tall either. I watched them ride by as I placed my apple in my basket, surely Levi hasn't replaced me with someone else already I thought to myself as the boys in front of me began to shout.

" It's him!" Said one of the boys who pointed towards one of the soldiers as he grabbed hold of the other boy's arm. " It's Commander Erwin Smith!"

" Let's catch up with him, I want to see Captain Levi up close!" Said the other boy. " He's my favorite solider, but he's not very tall though..."

" That's why Commander Erwin Smith is the best, he's bigger than the titans..." Said the boy. " Let's be quickly before they leave the district!"

I watched the two boys run off together down the street until the disappeared into the crowd, but my thoughts quickly turned to that female solider I had seen with Levi. Maybe that's why he told me not to meet with him this month, he could be having secret relations with her for all I know. Maybe I was over exaggerating things and it was all innocent, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous over seeing them together. He didn't even acknowledge me like he would normally do when I came to see him leave the safety of Wall Maria, it was very strange indeed.

I looked across the street when I heard someone yelling at one of the soldiers, I then noticed Eren with the dark haired girl I had seen with his parents on the other side of the street. He had a happy expression on his face whilst he watched the survey corps leaving the safety of Wall Maria, I remember April telling me that he wanted to join them when he became old enough to enroll in the survey corps. If only he knew what dangers lurked outside of the walls, it's nothing but doom and gloom beyond those walls.

I turned my attention away from Eren and watched the rest of the soldiers leave the safety of the walls, they all looked so brave. I sighed to myself while I walked away from the crowds of people and made my way back to the tavern before the Landlord's wife sent a search party out for me, I did tell her I would only be gone for an hour after all.

* * *

It was now the year 845, it was coming up to summer and the townsfolk of the Shiganshina District were full of life. They carried on with their daily life's as normal and the main market place was bustling with it's trading from the different districts, the summer season had become my favorite time of the year. The tavern I worked at was thriving and we had even attracted customers from the Trost District, it seems that word had spread about the Landlord's wife's different food menu's. She would service meats in the winter months and fruits in the harvest season, she had really thought her business ideas through.

Everything was really good with the tavern's business, but the only problem that I had right now was I hadn't spoken to Levi since last year. I had been told he was very busy with his duties and that our visits were going to be rare from now on by Erwin Smith. But when I had last saw him our visit was kept short, he had even arranged for our visiting location to be changed to a different office in the building. It was a smaller office with a wooden desk facing an arched window and a bed in the corner of the room, it turned out to be Levi's private quarters.

Levi had told me that this office was secure, he had check each and every corner of his room. There was no peepholes in the walls or behind his bookcase, but he insisted that we spoke quietly to each other near the room's window just in case we were being watched from an unknown location in his office. He told me that he had not figured out who this documenter was yet and that he had brought it up with Erwin Smith, he said that his commander was clueless to the culprit's identity.

After that we had spoken for a while about many random things, it was normally me telling him about everything I had been doing in my day to day life. I had spoken to him as well about the woman I had seen him with on that one expedition last year, he had told me she was one of his hand-picked soldiers for his special operations squad.

I was kind of relieved to learn that she was part of his squad, I then I felt stupid for over exaggerating and getting jealous over this woman. She must be brave and have extraordinary abilities to be hand-picked by Levi for his squad, he was not the easiest of people to impress. But before I left his office on my last visit with him I had asked him about the kiss he had given me, he told me he had been suffering from a mild fever and wanted to infect me so I would be unable to attendant our visit because of the unknown documenter.

I actually felt a ping of sadness in the pit of my stomach after he told me he wanted to infect me so I wouldn't be able to attend our monthly visit, I thought he may have started feeling something for me after all of these years. I had left his office without even saying goodbye him the last time I saw him, but a few days later I did feel some guilt about it. He was a very hard person to read and he was not the same person from the underground city anymore, we were worlds apart from each other now.

Today was like any other day, the tavern was full of customers and the Landlord's wife was busy in the kitchen. She had been making plum puddings since this morning for the lunch time rush, I couldn't wait for my lunch break so I could try one of her delicious desserts. But for now I was serving meals to the customers whilst April took their orders, it was going to be another tiring day for us all.

I hurried back over to the bar area with my tray, I placed a plate of cheese and bread with a side order of pickles on my tray. The Landlord then placed a tankard of ale down on my tray with some wooden cutlery, he then told me it was for the gentleman in the corner of the room near the window. I gave him a nod of my head and picked my tray up from the bar, I then told him I would be back for the next order in a few moments.

" Take your time Lorna, you'll end up dropping the orders if you don't slow down..." Said the Landlord with a smile as he handed April a plate of food. " Another three orders and the lunch time rush will be done with until the evening, then we're closing up for three hours for our lunch break..."

" Yes sir, I'll be careful..." I smiled.

" But Dad, we could make a lot more money if we kept serving until 2pm..." Said April while she turned around to face me. " Tell him Lorna, you know how well the tavern as been doing since Mum began her new food venture. Just tell my Dad that he could triple his trading profits in one afternoon if we stayed open until 2pm, we wouldn't even have to open in the evenings anymore..."

" I'm sorry April, it's not my tavern..." I said with a slight laughed as I turned my gaze towards the Landlord. " Your Dad knows what he is doing, he's got a head for business after all..."

" I knew you would take his side!" Sighed April.

" No sulking my dear girl, we need to eat so we can keep our strength up. But take this meal over to the lady near the door before it gets cold..." Said the landlord to his daughter while he crossed his arms. " Then I would like you to go and fetch your brother from the canal, he needs to be back in time for his lunch..."

" But Dad!" Whined April.

" No whining my girl, do as your told..." Chuckled the landlord.

" Fine, I'll fetch him then!" Sighed April.

I smiled at the landlord while he rolled his eyes at his daughter, she was enjoying the benefits of helping him run a successful business because her pocket money had grown in the last few months. I carried my tray over to the table where my next customer was waiting for his food order, he looked a very tall and he wore a bowler hat on his head. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a black tie that wasn't fully done up and large black overcoat that reached down to the floor, he looked like he was deep in thought.

" Good afternoon sir, how are you keeping?" I asked with smile as I stopped in front of the table and picked his plate of food up from my tray. " It's a lovely day, hopefully you are enjoying your visit to our tavern..."

" Aye my girl, not bad..." He replied.

" That's good sir, if you would like some dessert after your lunch then I would recommend the plum pudding..." I smiled.

I placed his plate of food and his tankard of ale down in front of him on the table, he then push three gold across the table towards me. I thanked him and picked the three gold coins up from the table, but without any warning he grabbed hold of my arm while he looked up at me from underneath his bowler hat. I froze when I saw his face, I recognized him straight away. It was him, the man who had taken my parents away from me long ago when I lived in the Underground City.


	13. Face From My Past

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol I'm going to ease back on update this fanfiction for a while because I'm neglecting my Death Note fanfictions, I need to update fairly between them all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13!**

I stood and stared at the man sitting at the table, it was Kenny Ackerman. The man who came to use The Red Rat tavern in the Underground City to catch some dishonest merchants, he then let the military police take my parents and he basically double crossed everyone involved in his plan. His looks hadn't changed much over the years since I last saw him and he still had that same air of authority about him, I was now beginning to feel nervous about him being in the tavern.

I lowered my gaze after a while and looked at his long fingers wrapped around arm, his finger nails were dirty. I didn't really want to look at him again in case he recognized me, but the years have changed me and I was much older than 15 now. I bit at my bottom lip as I slowly looked back up at him again, his gaze was firmly set on me and he had a small smirk on his face.

I gave him a slight smile as his grip loosened on my arm, I was going to have to act normal around him and treat him the same way I would normally treat my other customers who visited the tavern. I didn't really know why he was in the tavern anyway, this could be all innocent and he could just be here for his lunch. But I couldn't shake off this horrible feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach, I needed to get away from him and hide somewhere in the tavern until he had gone.

" You look pale, is there a problem girl?" He asked.

" No sir, is that everything?" I asked.

" Aye my girl, that's all for now..." He replied while he lowered his gaze to his plate of food. " The extra coin is for your service, this is a nice little tavern you've got here..."

" Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy your meal..." I said.

I gently shook my arm free from his grip and hurried back over to the bar area, I then placed my tray down on bar's counter while I looked at Kenny Ackerman over my shoulder. He quickly drank his ale and made a sandwich with his food, he then left the tavern with a nod of his hat to my Landlord. I turned around to face my Landlord when I heard him clear his throat, he asked me if I was feeling well because he thought I looked pale and clammy.

" I'm fine, don't worry about me..." I said while I wrapped my arms around myself and glanced around the tavern again. " I think you're right about me rushing around the bar area with the meal orders for the customers, I think I've tired myself out now..."

" I told you to slow down, but you never listen to me..." He said.

" I know, I'll listen to you from now on though..." I sighed as I turned my full attention back to the landlord. " Is it okay if I go and get washed up for lunch now? I promise I will be quick, then I will help you clear up the tables before we sit down for lunch..."

The Landlord told me it was fine as he took hold of the rope handle of the tavern's wall mounted brass bell, he rung the bell twice and told everyone he would be closing the tavern soon for his lunch break. I heard him ring the bell again before I left the bar area, I then hurried up the staircase and made my way to my bedroom along the corridor. I needed a few moment to pull myself together and take a few deep breaths before I joined the landlord's family for lunch.

I closed my bedroom's door behind me and made my way to my personal washroom, I then had a quick wash. I felt much more refreshed after I got changed into my clean green cotton dress and white shirt that I had laid out for my evening shift, I even tired my hair up into a plait bun to tidy myself up for lunch. But I still had that horrible feeling in my stomach from earlier, the sight of him again after all of these years had unsettled me. I mean it's been a very long time since I've even seen or thought about Kenny Ackerman, it's making me wonder if Levi knows about him being on the surface.

I remember Levi telling me long a go that he was going to kill me on the behalf of Kenny Ackerman because I was nothing but a loose end to Kenny Ackerman's plan, but it didn't end that well for the old Landlord of The Red Rat tavern though. I should count myself lucky that Levi was double crossed by him and he decided not to go through with the plan, I guess I should be grateful I got a beating from Levi instead of being killed by him.

I sighed to myself and hung my Mother's necklace around my neck, I guess I should go and help tidy the tables now in the bar area I thought to myself as I walked over to my room's door. I left my bedroom and hurried back downstairs to the tavern's bar area, the landlord's wife was already setting the table for our lunch. I helped the landlord collect all of the used plates and tankards from the bar area, we then took them to the kitchen. I then returned back to the bar area while the Landlord made a start on washing the dirty plates and tankards, I was going to sweep the bar area's floor before our lunch was plated up.

I opened all of the bar area's windows and cleaned all of the tables before I got the broom from behind the bar, it was easier for me to brush the leftover food crumbs from the tables before I swept the room. When I had finished cleaning the tables I hurried over to where the broom was kept and unhooked it from it's wall hook, I then began to sweep the room.

I heard the Landlord's wife singing to herself as she carried a cooking pot full of leftover beef stew into the bar area, she always made sure we ate the leftovers because she hated to see food going to waste. She placed her cooking pot down on the table she had laid our plates out on not long ago, it wasn't long until the Landlord joined us in the bar area with a plate full of freshly cooked sliced bread.

My stomach loudly rumbled as the smell of the stew wafted around the room, it was beginning to make my mouth water to. I quickly swept the room and left a pile of dirt in the corner of the room, I would swept the dirt through the doorway when my stomach was full of food. I leaned my broom up against the wall and closed the tavern's door before I sat down at the table for my lunch, we normally kept the door closed when we ate our lunch because we would sometimes get random customers turning up after the tavern had closed for our lunch break.

I took a slice of bread from the plate full of bread on the table and listened to the Landlord's wife talking with her husband, she was asking him where her children were while she picked my plate up from in front of me. The Landlord told her that he had sent April to go and get Jacob from the canal, he said his son was playing there with a few of his school friends for the morning.

" It's good that you know where they are my dear, but what's taking them so long?" Said the Landlord's wife while she plated up some leftover beef stew onto my plate. " I bet Jacob is playing hide and sneak again with April, that boy of mine needs to learn to stay in one place before he get's lost..."

" Now don't you go fretting about our children my love, you know what they are like sometimes..." Smiled the landlord as he sat down at the table next to me. " They will be back when their stomachs are growling, you mark my words..."

" You are right, those children of ours run rings around us..." She laughed and placed my plate of stew down in front of me. " At least we know where our Lorna is today, she may wander now and again but she always returns when she says so..."

" She's a good one, I'm glad she turned up when she did..." Smiled the Landlord. " She's part of the furniture now, I don't know what I would do without her. I'll have to ask Erwin if he's got anymore Lorna Faiths hiding in any of the other districts..."

" I'm afraid to say there is only one me, but I'll work extra hours if you need more help in the tavern..." I said while I took a bite of my bread. " I'll do anything you want unless it's cleaning the higher shelves behind the bar, I'm not tall enough for that job..."

" You work enough hours already my girl, but I'll get you some wooden stilts if you want to take up that challenge..." He laughed.

" I see where Jacob get his sense of humor from now, I pity your good wife for putting up with you both..." I said with a smile. " But maybe I will take you up on that offer about the wooden stilts, I bet the higher shelves behind the bar could do with a cleaning..."

The Landlord gave me a nod of his head as I picked my spoon up from the table, I hope he knows I was only joking about the wooden stilts. We all sat down together at the table and spoke whilst we ate our lunch, but the Landlord's children hadn't returned back home yet. The Landlord's wife said she was going to go and look for them if they didn't return soon, but before she could even get up from her chair we heard a loud booming sound filling the air around us.

" Oh my goodness, what was that?!" She asked.

Me and the landlord quickly got up from our chairs at the table, it sounded like there had been an explosion. I hurried over to the window and took a look outside, there was a few people pointing down the street. I looked over my shoulder at the landlord and his wife as I struggled my shoulders at them, but it wasn't long until there another boom sound filled the air around us again.

The boom sound this time was much louder and it even made the tavern's heavy wooden doors shake on it's hinges, it felt like there had been a earth tremor. The landlord quickly ran over to the tavern's door and opened it wide, he said we should see what is going on outside. I hurried outside of the tavern with the Landlord and his wife, we stood in the street while other townsfolk around us spoke quietly amongst themselves. Something strange was going on at the other end of the Shiganshina District, but the problem was we couldn't see anything from where we were located.

I looked up at the sky and I saw geese flying above us, they were heading towards the Trost District. Something didn't feel right, the atmosphere around us was tense and it had now gone silent in the street. We all stood and listened as we heard another boom sound, but this time it was followed by an almighty crash. It was so loud most of the people around us covered up their ears and sheltered their faces as dust swept through the street, the gust of wind had come from the other end of the Shiganshina District. A lot of the people around us began to panic when they saw smoke raising to the sky, but what happened next was unbelievable.

Without warning small rocks and boulders began to fall from the sky, it was like something from a nightmare. The small rocks were showering the streets and a few of the boulders crashed through some of the rooftops of the houses around us, it wasn't long until we heard some people screaming for help from the houses across the street from us. The landlord's wife grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into the doorway of the tavern, she then yelled for her children.

The Landlord told us to take shelter while he went to looked for April and Jacob, but his wife told him not to leave her in a frightened tone. He told her that he had to find their children and bring them home, he then ran down the street with a few of the townsfolk. The Landlord's wife told me that we should take shelter in the basement until her husband return with her children, she said we would be much safer in the basement than outside on the street. I gave her a nod of my head and ran back inside of the tavern with her, but before we reached the door to the basement there was an loud crash from behind us.

I screamed as I was thrown over the bar's counter with the Landlord's wife, we both fell to the floor with a thud. I covered up my face with my arms as bits of wood and random objects fell around me, I ended up rolling underneath the bar for shelter. I groaned as I tried to get up from the floor, but my body was aching all over and my head was spinning while I looked around at my broken surroundings. The back of the bar area was destroyed, there was dust in the air and broken liquor bottles all around me. The smell of alcohol was very strong and I could hear people screaming from outside of the tavern, it felt like I was trapped in horrible nightmare.

I couldn't help but tremble while I peeked my head from behind the tavern's bar, there was a giant hole in the wall on the other side of the room and a big boulder resting against the tavern's doorway. I would have to find another way out of the tavern I thought to myself as I sat up straight with groan, but then I noticed someone lying on the floor near a broken chair. It was the Landlord's wife, she had blood pouring from a gash on the side of her head. She wasn't moving and she looked very pale, I need to get to her I thought to myself as I got onto my knees. I began to crawl forward and hissed when I felt something sharp dig into the palm of my hand, I had forgotten about the broken glass bottles around me.

I began to crawl forward again and ignored the pain of the broken glass bottles cutting into my hands as I crawled, we both needed to get out of here before anything else crashed through any of the other tavern's walls. But without warning my arms gave way and I fell forward onto my chest. My hands were in pain and I could smell my own blood in the air, but I wasn't going to give up on her just yet. I looked over at the Landlord's wife again while I reached my hand towards her, but my eyesight was beginning to blur. She was fading from my sight and everything around me was getting dark, this can't be happening I thought to myself before I let the darkness claim me.


	14. The Fall Of The Wall

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 14!**

I felt a cool breeze gently blowing onto my face as I slowly opened my eyes, it was so eerily quiet and the atmosphere around me was tense. I wasn't sure what had happened not long ago, but I knew it was something bad because I could smell blood and alcohol in the air. I felt my stomach turn as the smell hit my nostrils, I needed to get outside and get some fresh air before I brought up the contents of my stomach.

I carefully got up onto my knees and groaned as I leaned on my hands for support, they both felt so painful. I took a look at my hands and panicked when I saw fresh blood dripping from one of my hands, they were both badly cut. I slowly looked around at my surroundings and realized I was in the tavern, my thoughts then quickly turned to the Landlord's wife.

I quickly turned my attention to where she had been lying, but she was no longer there. I slowly got up from the floor and wrapped my arms around myself as I began to walk over to the spot where I had seen her last. But I had to stop after a few steps because my body was starting to ache again, she was nowhere to been seen in the bar area.

" Hello!" I yelled with an hint of panic in my voice as I looked around the room. " Is anyone here?! Please answer me, I need help!"

I listened and waited for a reply, but no one answered my calls. I turned my full attention to the giant hole in the wall on the other side of the tavern, I needed to get outside and find some help. I slowly began to make my way through the rubble and the broken objects of the tavern, but I stumbled slightly when I got to the hole in the tavern's wall.

I had to grab hold of the remains of a broken barrel to steady myself before I stepped through the hole in the wall, but the sight that greeted me outside of the tavern was devastating. There was dark smoke raising to the sky and a partly destroyed building on the other side of the street, but then I noticed something even worse. I covered up my mouth when I saw a body of a man with both of his legs missing, his was blood running down the street's cobbles and his eyes were wide open.

I began to tremble as I stared at the dead man, I could see fear in his eyes even though he was stone cold dead. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I don't know what had happened to him and I don't think I want to find out either. I quickly glanced both ways down the street and noticed that there was only one way I would be able to go, the street that led to the market place. The street leading to the inner wall of Wall Maria was blocked by fallen debris from house, the whole of the street looked like a war zone.

I took one last look inside of the tavern before I began to slowly walk down the street that led to the market place, hopefully the Landlord's wife had gotten out and found some help. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I thought for moment, what if the Landlord's wife had gone to find help for me. She would return back to the tavern and I wouldn't be there, she may worry about me if I wasn't inside of the tavern.

I looked back down the broken street that led to the tavern, maybe I should go back and wait there in case she returns. But my thoughts were interrupted by running footsteps, I turned by full attention back towards the street that led to the market place and I saw male solider running along the street towards me. He looked panicked and anxious, this was my chance now to find out what was actually going on in the Shiganshina District.

I yelled to the solider as he got closer towards me and took a few steps down the street, he began to slow down as he acknowledged me. He stopped next to me and gently took hold of my arm as he panted, he told me to give him a moment while he caught his breath. I did what he asked until his breathing steadied, he then told me we both had to get to safety because Wall Maria has been breached by a Colossal Titan.

The solider explained to me what had happened not long ago as he began to led me back up the street where the tavern was located, he said he had seen it all and he needed to get word to the guard of the inner gate of Wall Maria. I stopped him and told him that the street up this way was blocked by fallen debris, I told him that he would have to find another way to the inner gate of Wall Maria.

" Damn it, this was the only clear way that wasn't crawling with many titans..." He said with a frown while he looked back down the street. " Listen to me, this is a serious situation. The Shiganshina District is under attack, the titans have somehow breached Wall Maria and the townsfolk are in danger. We are evacuating the district by the usage of the canal system, you must get yourself to one of the barges before it's to late. Do you understand me?"

" Yes sir..." I replied.

I looked back down the street and listened to the solider as he continued to talk to me, he said I needed to be quick in case the titans made it to the canal system. I turned my full attention back to him when I heard him ask me if I would be able to walk to the canal, I gave him a slight nod of my head and asked him if he would be able to send some for help to find my Landlady when he reached the inner gate of Wall Maria.

" You will find all the help you need at the canal system, I suggest you hurry..." He said while he let go of my arm. " Get yourself to safety while the coast is clear, I have an urgent errand to deliver..."

" But sir, I need to find my Landlady..." I said as I grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the tavern. " She was in the tavern with me before a boulder crashed through the back wall of the tavern, I remember seeing her before I lost consciousness. But when I came around she was no longer in the tavern, I'm unsure of her location right now and I think she may have left the tavern to seek help for me..."

The solider told me not to worry, he said he would advise me to make my way to the barges and see if she had turned up at the canal. He went onto tell me that there had been groups of soldiers in this area not long ago rescuing trapped civilians from their homes, he said she may have been rescued and taken to one of the barges at the dock area.

I thought for a moment about what he had said to me, if that was the case then why was I left behind? I may have not been seen by the soldiers though because I remember taking shelter underneath the tavern's bar, I had no other choice but to go to the canal. I thanked the solider and wished him luck on his errand, he then told me to take the back passages behind the houses to the canal's docks in case any titans were still roaming the area.

I watched the solider hurry back along the street and disappear into a side street, I then quickly made my way down the street at a steady running pace. I turned right into a small side street by the old bakery and hurried along the street until I got to the end of it, but there was many broken barrels blocking the end of the side street. I cursed to myself as I ran back along the side street, I had no other choice but to use the street that led to the market place.

It wasn't long until I reached the market place, it was empty and the market stalls items were all left on display. There was a few broken market stalls though which had been crushed by the falling boulders, it felt strange seeing the devastation that the falling boulders had caused and even more frightful was the fact that titans had been seen roaming this very area. I couldn't help but look around at my surrounding as I hurried through the market place, it felt like I was in a different world.

When I got to the end of the market place I stopped at the top of some stone steps and shielded my eyes from the sun as I looked along the street that led to the canal of the Shiganshina District, I could see crowds of people forming at the docks already. I could see five large barges from where I was standing, it looked like one of the barges was getting ready to sail down the canal to the district between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. I carefully hurried down the stone steps and ran along the street, it wasn't long until I was standing at the back of the crowd of frightened people.

I got onto my tiptoes and tried to look over the crowd of people, I was very far back from the dock area. I wouldn't be able to see any of the Landlord's family from here, I needed to get to the front of the crowd. But that was going to be impossible, the people of the Shiganshina District were all shouting and panicking. I had no other choice but to wait for my turn to get onto one of the barges, hopefully there would be enough room for everyone.

It wasn't long until crowds of people gathered behind me, I was pushed forward now again by random people who kept barging past me with crying children or injured people. The Garrison's soldiers were doing their best to control the salutation, but people were to scared and anxious to get onto the barges. I myself couldn't wait to get on one of the barges, I needed to sit down because my body was aching and my hands were covered in dried blood.

" Lorna!" I heard someone shout. " Hey, Lorna!"

I quickly glanced around the crowd of people, it wasn't long until I noticed April with her Brother, they were standing more to the front of the crowd. I waved to them and they beckoned me to come over to them, but I shook my head at them. I didn't want to push in, it wouldn't be fair on the other people who were waiting to get onto the barges.

" Lorna, come over here now!" Yelled April this time with fear in her voice as she waved to me. " Please come over here, we need you!"

I glanced at the people around me as I quickly made my way through the crowd, I apologized constantly to everyone until I got to them. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist as he cried and April pulled me into a hug, she told me that they were both waiting for their parents. I asked them if they had seen their Father, I was told that he had told them to come and queue for the barges while he went back to the tavern to fetch us.

" I just came from the tavern, I saw no sign of your Mother or Father..." I said while I pulled April away from me. " They must be on there way to the dock, we should wait here for them and get onto one of the barges. I know for a fact that your parents would want you both out of harms way, your safety would be the most important thing to them both..."

" But we can't leave without our parents..." Said April.

" I know, but I will look after you both until they get here..." I said while I rested my hand on April's shoulder and put my arm around Jacob. " I will keep you both safe, you both have my word..."

April gave me a nod of her head, but it wasn't long until she took hold of my hand. I quietly hissed under my breath as her gripped tightened around my hand, I don't think she had noticed that my hand were covered in dry blood. I had to tell her in the end that she was hurting my hand, she apologized to me and took a look at my hand. She had some clean handkerchiefs in her waist jacket's pocket, she wrapped both of my hands up in handkerchiefs for me and told me they would keep my hands clean until a doctor took a look at them.

It wasn't long until we were at the front of the crowd of people, the barge wasn't that full yet and the soldiers of the Garrison were telling people to leave their personal belongings behind because they needed to make as much room as possible on the barges for the civilians. The soldiers were throwing people's bags onto the canal's bank before they got onto the barge, but we were allowed straight on the barge because we had no personal belongings with us.

We found ourselves a place to sit on the floor of the barge, we made sure we got a place to sit where we could keep an eye on the crowds of people. April was sitting on her knees as she looked over the side of the barge, she wanted to make sure that her parent's saw us from the crowd. Jacob on the other had was sitting quietly next to me, I put my arm around him and asked him if he was feeling okay.

Jacob told me that he had seen the Colossal Titan breaking through Wall Maria with his Sister, he said it was nearly as big as the wall. I listened to him as he told me what he had seen, it sounded terrifying. He went onto tell me about the giant boulders destroying houses and crushing people who were running away in fear, he had seen so much horror for one little boy to handle.

" It's okay Jacob, you're safe now..." I said in a soothing tone as I took hold of his hand and pulled him closer towards me. " I won't let anything happen to you, I promise..."

" Lorna, what's happened to your hands?" He asked while he looked up at me. " You don't look very good, your clothes are filthy and you've smell like a brewery..."

I gave him a small smile and told him that I had hurt my hands on some broken glass when I was leaving the tavern, I didn't really want to tell him the truth about what had happened to his home. He had already seen so much terror and destruction, he didn't need to know the truth about the tavern right now.

I looked at April sitting next to me, she was still looking out for her parents. I just hope that the landlord and his wife were safe, I couldn't bare if anything had happened to them. We were all jolted forward as the barge began to move, I then heard people yelling from the docks as the soldiers of the Garrison told them that this barge was now full. I knew there was another two barges left at two of the other docks on the canal, but I'm unsure how many more people would be able to go on them because this barge wasn't that big.

April sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, she told me that she hadn't seen her parents yet. I told her it was okay while I took hold of her hand and comforted her as best as could, I didn't really know what else to say to her right now. Jacob on the other hand told his Sister that their parents would probably be on one of the other barges, he said they would be waiting for them in the district on the other side of the inner wall of Wall Maria.

I watched as April took hold of her Brother's hand, she told him that he was right because their parents wouldn't abandon them without a good reason. I couldn't help but feel proud of Jacob, he was keeping calm for his big Sister which was very brave of him. But I on the other hand was worried about the Landlord and his wife, I didn't see either of them at the tavern which concerned me since that solider told me about the titans roaming the area where the tavern was located.

I heard Jacob telling me that he was getting cold, I didn't really have a cloak or anything to give him. So I told him we should cuddle to keep each other warm, he did pull a face over my idea at first. But after a while he cuddle up close to me and I rested my head on the top of his head, he then told me he was happy that I was here with him to keep him safe. I couldn't help but smile at his words, but it didn't stop me wondering about what our futures would now hold since the outer wall of Wall Maria had been breached by this so called Colossal Titan.


	15. A Change Of Life

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller. I had to do a lot of research into the events of basically everything, it's why took so long updating this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15!**

The atmosphere on the barge was apprehensive, so much had happened in the last hour and to be honest it didn't surprise me at all that everyone on the barge was frightened. Everyone's life on this barge was about to change forever, our homes were gone and family members were missing. All of our futures were unknown, it was nerve-racking for us all.

It wasn't long until we were half way down the canal when we heard cannon fire, the inner guard of Wall Maria must have received the errand from that unknown solider I had meet in the street that lead to the market place. The people on the barge turned their gaze to the direction the canon fire was coming from in the district, the Garrison must be using all of their weapons to fight off the titans and protect the inner wall of Wall Maria I thought to myself as I removed my arm from around Jacob.

I got up from the floor of the barge and rested my hands on the barge's side, all I could see was smoke raising to the sky in the distance. The sound of the canon fire continued ringing through the air until there was the familiar booming sound I had heard when I was in the tavern with the Landlord and his wife, the sound I had heard when Wall Maria had been breached by the Colossal Titan.

A lot of people on the barge stood up and watched dark smoke raising to the sky, surely the inner wall of Wall Maria hadn't been breached just like the outer wall of Wall Maria. Jacob joined my side as we both watched a gigantic figure appear amongst the smoke and dust, it was something I had never seen before in all of my life. Has soon as this gigantic figure had appeared it vanished without a trace, it just disappeared amongst the devastation and destruction that it had left in it's path.

We couldn't see much from where the barge was sailing, but someone on the barge pipped up saying he could see a hole in the inner wall of Wall Maria. I heard people on the barge crying and saying this was the end of everything, they could be right now since the inner wall had now been breached. This meant more tragedy was yet to fall on this day, the future of mankind was now on the edge of a blade and all we could do was watch while the titans rampaged beyond the inner wall of Wall Maria.

* * *

A year had past since we became refugees in the Trost District, the season of spring was upon us and life was harder than ever. For the first few months after Wall Maria had been breached we had to plough the wastelands of hard cold soil just to see if we could scavenge food, but there was hardly nothing worth scavenging. We had to lived on food rations and make it last for days, it was hard times for everyone.

Not long after we ploughed the wastelands the remaining refugees were tasked to reclaim Wall Maria, they had to be old enough to serve in the military though. They mostly wanted strong able young and mature men, but women volunteered to go as well. I was given the choice if I wanted to go with them, but Jacob and April begged me to stay with them. I didn't blame them though because their parents were classed as missing, their parent's fate was unknown to us.

I felt like a coward for staying behind with them, but I couldn't abandon them and leave them alone. I was going to look after them on the behalf of their parents, it also went for Eren and his adopted sister whom I had meet up with not long after we arrived in the interior. I felt bad for any child who had lost their family in a tragic way, I myself could relate with them since I lost my parents at a young age.

After the remaining refugees left to reclaim Wall Maria it wasn't long until bad news reached the Trost District, they sent out two hundred fifty thousand people to reclaim Wall Maria. But only under two hundred people made it back, it was a terrible blow to everyone and it didn't do nothing to drive back the titans so I had overheard from many of the soldiers. The only good thing that came from the sacrifice of the brave refugee was the lessening of famine in the interior, but that didn't stop the sorrow it left behind with the families of the lost refugees outside of Wall Rose.

Eren's best friend Armin had lost his Grandfather in the reclaiming of Wall Maria, he didn't have anyone else left in the world after his loss. I took him under my wing after that and told him that he was now part of my family, he seemed grateful for my offer. But he would call himself a burden sometimes which wasn't true, he was a bright boy and I enjoyed our talks about the world.

Eren on the other hand wanted revenge on the titans, you could see the determination in his eyes sometimes when he spoke about joining the survey corps. He didn't speak much about his parents though, but his adopted sister Mikasa had told me what had happened to his mother one night when Eren was asleep in the compartment next to our compartment with his friend Armin. It was very tragic and it sounded horrible, the poor boy had seen his own mother being eaten by a titan which was awful. But his father was classed as missing and no one knew if he was alive or dead, it was saddening because there was many stories like this amongst the refugees.

Today had been long day once again for everyone, we had been helping out with the wastelands and planting more seeds to see if they would grow. We had been planting many seeds since the Spring and it was basically game of chance if they would grow, but sprouts has been emerging from the ground which was a good sign. Food was still scarce and people were now being sent to a nearby forest to hunt for food, but I myself was unsure of this forests location.

It was getting dark now and people were settling down for the night, it would be the same routine for everyone again tomorrow. I ate my supper with the children and used one of the public washrooms before I turned in for the night, it wasn't one of the most pleasant of experiences though. But I had no other choice, I wanted to keep clean and tidy even though I'd be rummaging in the wastelands for most of tomorrow.

I made way back to compartment I shared with April and Jacob, it wasn't far from the public washrooms. I quietly walked into the building and made my way over to my compartment, the curtain of the compartment was already drawn shut. I peeked my head behind the curtain and smiled to myself when I saw them both sleeping, I then checked on Eren's compartment. He and his friends were also asleep, the poor little dears were all tired out from today's work which didn't surprise me. It was hard for the children working in the wastelands, they should be enjoying themselves and playing games instead of planting seeds all day.

The building the refugees used to sleep in use to be the dry goods store building, the building had now been turned into places where the refugees could sleep. The soldiers from the Garrison had made medium sized room compartments for families to stay in while they sorted out proper housing in the district, the compartments were very cosy though and they kept us warm in the winter months. But there was no progress in finding everyone places to live yet, I just think they didn't have the room for all of the families and it may take years until they sorted out the proper housing for everyone.

I drew the curtain on Eren's compartment and entered my compartment, I can't wait to go to sleep I thought to myself as I drew the curtain behind me. I hung our towel over the side of the compartment's divide while I kicked my shoes off, I then sat down on my straw mattress next to April. I pulled my ribbon from my hair and unbuttoned my waist jacket because it always felt tight when I slept with it buttoned up, I then covered myself up with my blankets. I snuggled down in my bed and closed my eyes as I yawned, but I opened one of my eyes when I heard footsteps walking past the compartment.

I sighed to myself as I closed my eye and listened to the footsteps walking around the room, it must be someone doing the night checks on the building I thought to myself as I pulled my blankets over my head. There was a lot of noises in the building at night like children crying or people coughing, I had even heard the odd snore and the passing of gas which was always amusing for the children. I heard the footsteps again walking back past our compartment, but this time they stopped right outside of our compartment which had never happened before since we got our compartment.

I looked over my shoulder while I pulled my blanket away from my face and a bright light from a metal lamp filled the compartment, but to my surprise it was a very familiar face from my past. It was Levi, but now I'm wondering why he was his here. I sat up on my straw mattress and pulled my blankets away from myself, I then put my shoes on while Levi disappeared back behind the curtain. I quickly got up from my mattress and moved the curtain out of my way as I left the compartment, I then caught a glimpse of him leaving the building.

I hurried over to the building's doorway and opened the door wide, but I couldn't really see much because the courtyard was dark. I couldn't really see anything or anyone from where I was standing, there was a few lit lamp posts in the middle of the courtyard though. But the light from those lamp posts were not that bright, I had no idea where Levi had gone.

I thought for a moment and decided to walk around the the building to see if I could find him, but before I could even do anything I felt something sharp hit my foot. I looked down at my feet and saw a pebble next to my shoe, it wasn't long until it happened again. I quickly looked over to the direction the pebble had come from and I saw Levi standing behind a stone pillar, he then beckoned me to follow him as he walked away from the pillar.

I quickly ran across the courtyard and up some stone steps that lead to an open corridor, it wasn't long until I caught up with Levi. His walking pace was still fast though, it was like he was trying to lose me amongst the pillars of the corridor. He began to slow down when we got to a sheltered part of the corridor, he then stopped and turned around to face me.

I stopped dead in front of him and waited for him to say something to me, but he just stood there with one of his blank expression on his face. I gave him a small smile as I cupped my hands behind my back, this isn't awkward at all I thought to myself as I turned my gaze towards the stone floor of the corridor. It must have been minutes until Levi decided to say something to me, his communication skills must be rusty I thought to myself with a slight smirk.

" You're still alive I see..." He said.

" Of course I'm alive, has it taken you over a year just to notice that I'm still breathing?" I asked while I looked up at him from the floor. " I have often wondered when you would notice me again, but you keep your distance from me now..."

" I've been busy..." He replied.

" I know, but it would have been nice to hear from you..." I said with a sigh as I crossed my arms across my chest and tilted my head to one side. " What do you want anyway? It's getting late and I need to sleep, I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow in the wasteland..."

" It's not me who desires your company, it's Commander Erwin Smith..." He replied.

" And what does he want?" I asked.

" Why don't you ask him yourself, he's at the other end of this corridor..." He replied.

Levi stepped out of my way so I could see down the rest of the dimly lit corridor, I then saw Erwin Smith standing at the other end of the corridor with two soldiers. I quickly turned my gaze to Levi and whispered to him, I asked him if I was in any kind of trouble or if he knew why he was here to see me. He told me he was unsure as he looked down the corridor at Erwin and the two soldiers, but he said he would intervene if that was the case.


	16. Broken Contract

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller. I had to do a lot of research into the events of basically everything, it's why took so long updating this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16!**

I took one last look at Levi before I began to walk down the open corridor, I had no idea what Erwin Smith wanted with me. I've had no form of contact with him for over a year and a half now, it's making me wonder even more why he wanted to see me so late at night. I looked over my shoulder when I heard footsteps walking behind me, it was Levi following close behind me. He gave me a nod of his head as he followed me, I gave him a small smile and turned my full attention back to the corridor.

Many thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the corridor, I was beginning to feel nervous now. It wasn't long until I reached the end of the open corridor, I was then greeted by Erwin and the two soldiers with him. I recognized one of the soldiers right away, it was Mike Zakariasu and the other solider I had once seen riding with Levi on one of the Survey Corps leaving expeditions outside of Wall Maria.

The other soldier was introduce to me by Erwin Smith, he told me his name was Eld Jinn and that he was part of Levi's special operations squad. I said hello to him, but he just remained silent. He had brown eyes and blond hair which was tied back into a folded bun, he also had a small beard.

I turned my gaze to Erwin and asked him why he wanted to see me so late, he told me he needed to talk to me about a past conversation he once had with me in his office. I watched him as he took an envelope from his jacket pocket, he then opened the envelope and took a letter from it. His facial expression changed after that and he turned his full gaze to me, the look in his eyes told me this wasn't going to be straight forward meeting.

" Good evening Miss Faith, I'm glad to see that you are alive and well after the tragic events that happened in the Shiganshina District last year..." He said. " But alas this is not pleasant meeting, it's come to my attention that the contract you signed many years ago as now been classed as broken. I'm here to inform you that your days of ploughing the wastelands are now over, you are being registered as the correspondent for the scouts which will start immediately. I would advice you to gather what belonging you have in your compartment and then join us in the courtyard, you will be shown to your sleeping quarters from there..."

" What?!" I asked as I glanced at Levi over my shoulder. " There must be some kind of misunderstanding, I've not broken any of those rules you wrote in our contract and that goes for your classified part of the contract. You must have me mistaken with someone else, surely I'm not the only Lorna Faith in all of the districts..."

" I'm afraid to say you are the only Lorna Faith in the Trost District, I cannot excuse you from your arranged duties that we agreed upon... " He replied while he held the sheet of paper in front of my face. " You may read through the contract once again if that will jog your memory, but I cannot change what as been signed..."

" I don't want to be a member of anything, I have children to take care of now..." I replied and shooed the contract away from me with a slight frown on my face. " If you haven't noticed there are a lot of orphaned children around here, I'm taking care of my Landlord's children and three other children. Don't you remember my Landlord? I thought he was a close friend of yours long ago before you joined the Survey Corps, he and his wife are classed has missing. I have made a promise to his children that I would take care of them, I will not abandon them..."

" You have you a strong belief in loyalty, it's quite an honorable trade for a person to have these says..." Said Erwin. " But you also have a duty to fulfill, I cannot ignore your disobedience to our binding contract..."

" Disobedience?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice. " But I've done nothing wrong, I obeyed every rule you wrote on that contract..."

" Miss Faith, do you remember signing the contract you read through many years ago?" He asked. " You have duties to fulfill if the terms of your contract were broken, I believe the terms were broken over two years ago..."

" I don't understand, I've done nothing wrong..." I replied.

" Erwin, explain yourself..." Said Levi.

" Then I shall inform you both that it involves a certain book of records from the Karanese District's Town Hall, I can recollect my conversation with Miss Faith about how you would be able to obtain your family's bloodline records..." He said while he folded up the sheet of paper. " Word reached me a few months after these certain records disappeared from the Karanese District's Town Hall's archives, it's funny how the records were about the Faith's heritage..."

" What does a bunch of records have to do with my contract?" I asked.

" It's not the missing records that matter at this very moment, it was the contact that was made between you and Captain Levi in the month of April in the year 844..." He replied as he put the letter back into it's envelope. " The terms of the contract have been broken, it's under my authority that you will be assigned to your duties right away. If your refuse then the outcome will be direr, I will have no other choice but to hand you over to the Military Police and you will be changed with breach of contract which was written by your superior officer..."

" That's unfair, you can't do that!" I frowned as I glanced over my shoulder again at Levi and then turned my full attention back to Erwin. " Then maybe it's about time I told Levi about the changes you made to the contract after he had signed it, isn't that classed as illegal in the court of law? You wrote if I made any contact with Levi outside of our visits then I would be made the correspondent for the scouts, you said nothing about Levi making contact with me outside of our monthly visits..."

" Then you have my apologies if I was unclear with my terms, but I cannot change what has already been written..." He replied.

" I don't care what is written anymore, I'm refusing to be the correspondent for your idiotic scouts!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. " Now if you would please excuse me, I need to go to bed!"

I glared at Erwin before I turned my back on him, but without warning somebody roughly took hold of my arm. I quickly turned around and saw was Mike Zakariasu towering over me, he didn't look very happy. He told me not to turn my back on his commander, but I ignored what he had to say and I shook my arm free from his grip. But he quickly grabbed hold of my arm again and yanked me away from Levi, he wasn't planning to let me return back to my compartment anytime soon.

" My apologies that it had to end this way Miss Faith, but if you are refusing my offer then I will have no other choice but to hand you over to the Military Police..." Said Erwin while he put the envelope back in his jacket's pocket. " Me and Mike Zakariasu will escort you to the Stohess District, then you will be handed over to the Military Police and you will be dealt with by them until your court date..."

" No, I will not go with you!" I frowned.

I quickly elbowed Mike Zakariasu in his stomach, but the effect I was hoping for didn't come. He was a well-built man and I was a little woman, my elbow to his stomach was nothing but a child's punch to him. I looked up at him and he glared down at me, I couldn't help but give him a nervous laugh. I then heard Erwin telling Mike to take me to the courtyard, he said a carriage should be waiting there for him.

I quickly turned my gaze to Erwin and then to Levi, but their expressions on their faces were blank. I mouthed to Levi to help me, but he just stood there and ignored my pleas. I was pulled forward as Mike began to lead me down the open corridor, he told me to behave myself or my treatment would not be gently.

I looked at Levi as I was lead past him by Mike, he just stood there and watched me walk past him. I turned my gaze away from him as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, surely he was not going to let me be taken to the Military Police. But without warning I felt someone grab hold of my arm, I was then yanked away from Mike and I somehow found myself being pushed chest first into the wall of the corridor.

I quickly turned around and saw Levi standing in front of me with his old knife in his hand, he then turned his back on me while he held the blade of his knife towards Mike. I heard Erwin's voice telling Mike to back down, he said he would deal with this little situation with Levi. It wasn't long until Eld Jinn joined Levi's side, but Levi told him to stand down because he only wanted to speak with Erwin.

" Levi, I would advise you to lower your blade unless you would like to be charged with a threatening act towards your fellow soldiers..." Said Erwin as he took a few stepped down the corridor towards us and held his hands up in surrender. " But we shall deal with this situation in a more civilized manner, you have my word..."

" You bastard, you made me sign her death warrant!" Said Levi with a scowl on his face. " I will not let history repeat it's self this time, I will not let you lead anymore of my friends into the bellies of titans..."

" I understand your concerns about your friend, but I promise she will be trialed fairly and no harm with come to her until then..." Said Erwin.

" The justice system is corrupt, I will not leave her fate up to a bunch of pigs..." Said Levi.

I listened to Erwin and Levi as the conversation between them continued, this situation would not be resolved if I didn't say anything soon. This conversation was all because of me, it was basically my fault that they were at each other throats. I'm not really sure what their relationship was like outside of this dispute they were having right now, but it needs to stop before Levi gets violent with Erwin.

I partly turned my gaze to the floor of the corridor and thought about the last time I had seen Levi being violent with a dishonest merchant in the underground city, the merchant ended up having three of his fingers cut off on his right hand for conning him out of ten gold coins. But my thoughts were rudely interrupted when I saw Levi lashing out at Erwin, but lucky enough this Eld Jinn was there to restrain him. Erwin stood his ground with Mike at his side, he told Levi to please remain calm and that he would reconsider my punishment if Levi stood down.

It was the first time I had noticed how tall Erwin was against Levi, he was like giant in comparison to him. The look Levi was giving him was deadly, I was unsure if he would even dare strike his commanding officer. I felt sorry Eld who was trying his best to restrain him, but Levi's strength was too much for him.

I sighed to myself as I joined Levi and Eld, this madness needed to stop right now before someone got hurt. I wrapped my arms around Levi's arm and tied to hold him back with Eld, but his strength was unbelievable. I told Levi to calm down and listen to me, but he ignored my pleas. He continued to struggle until I lost my temper with him, he was acting like a stubborn child.

" Levi, stop it now!" I yelled.

Levi stopped struggling after a few moments and turned his gaze towards me, his eyes were full of rage. I told him that was enough and that violence wouldn't solve anything, but he stared at me with an angry expression on his face. He told me to stay out of it as he turned his full attention back to Erwin, but I told him that fighting and threatening Erwin would not get him anywhere.

" Levi, let him take me to court..." I said in a quiet and gentle tone. " The contract in his possession holds the truth, I'll be free before you know it..."

" I will not be swayed by your gentle tone, he's lied to me in the past and blackmailed me into something I didn't want to be part of when I resided in the underground city..." Said Levi as he lowered his voice and looked at me from the corner of his eye. " I lost Farlan and Isabel because I made a deal to end Erwin's life, I will not lose anymore of my friend because of bad decisions..."

" I guess it leaves me with no other choice then, I'll be the one to resolve this problem..." I said.

" What are you planning to do?" He asked.

I told Levi not to say anything else because I wanted to speak to Erwin without any interruptions, I also told him to lower his knife before he poked someone's eye out with that thing. He made a tisking sound as he turned his full attention back to Erwin, he also hesitated before he lowered his knife. I turned my attention to Erwin and asked him I could speak freely, he gave me a nod of his head while he told me to proceed.

" Mr Smith, I would like to make a deal with you if that is possible. I'll become the correspondent for the scouts just to stop this madness, but please give me at least 8 months with April and Jacob first before you send me for any form of training..." I said while I stepped in front of Levi and let go of his arm. " I will obey the terms of the broken contract as long as you forget about this night, let's say this night never happened and I took up my new duties at my own free will..."

" If it will clear up this situation then I will agree to your deal..." Said Erwin. " I will have to draw up another contract and have you to sign it with two witness signatures, it's touching that you would sacrifice the simple life you live to control a situation which involves the fate of your friend. I believe you are loyal and communicative person which would be an asset to my garrison. I need someone with the intellect you have shown me this night, I will allow you the 8 months you desire with these orphans you have taken under your wing..."

" I'll have other demands I would like to run past you though, I want to make sure that April and Jacob would be well looked after when I'm in your service..." I said while I cupped my hands behind my back. " I know it's a lot to ask, but would it be possible if I still had contact with them after I've joined your garrison?"

" We will discuss your other demands when I have drawn up your new contract..." Said Erwin while he walked over to me and then held his hand out towards me. " But until then I believe a handshake would close our deal, we will somehow work things out in our next meeting..."

" Fine, I'll look forward to our next meeting then..." I said.

I hesitated before I shook hands with Erwin, he then told me he would visit me in a few weeks time with the new contract. He also mentioned he would like Levi and Mike Zakariasu to be my witnesses, but this time I'll remember to read it more than once just in case there is any flaws in it. I heard Levi muttering something under his breath from behind me, but when I looked at him over my shoulder he was halfway down the open corridor. He just left without a word, he must be unhappy with my decision I thought to myself as I watched him disappear from my sight.


	17. Day to Day Life And Hard News To Break

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller. Sorry for the late update, I'm normally update once a week. But I've been updating my Death Note fanfictions, I need to start spending my time fairly between different fanfics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17!**

Three months had already past and I still hadn't broken the news to April or Jacob yet about me becoming the correspondent for the scouts, it was getting harder with each passing day to break the news to them. I was frightened that they would hate me for my decision, but the contract that Commander Erwin Smith had written for me was very acceptable. They were both going to be well looked after while they lived in the compartment with Eren and his friends, the only problem I had right now was Levi.

When Erwin turned up at my compartment one morning with Mike Zakariasu and Eld Jinn, he was nowhere to be seen. Levi had refused to be one of my witnesses, so Eld Jinn was taking his placed and signing the contract on his behalf which I'm guessing will not go down well when he finds out. But I'm now unsure when I will see Levi again, the way he stormed off when I made my decision about joining the scouts. I know he's most properly still angry with me, so I guess it's best if he stays away from me for now.

April and Jacob had questioned me about why Commander Erwin Smith had turned up at our compartment, I told them that I had some outstanding paperwork I needed to sign because my monthly allowance was going to be contributed to supporting the refugees in the Trost District. I told them that the people needed the money more than me, they seemed to believe my lie. I actually did feel bad about it, but I needed to hide the real reason behind the contract until I was ready to tell them the truth.

Today was a hot day, it was the middle of Summer and the wasteland had become dry. It was everyone's duty to carry water from the Trost District's canal in buckets and then fill unused milk churns up on a wagon, they were planning to transport water to the wasteland. The seeds the refugees had planted were growing at an astonishing rate, we needed to keep them watered and look after them until they were ready for the harvest. But there had been one crop which had been growing like crazy and that was the potatoes, we had filled several basket of them in one day last week. The vegetables always seemed to grown fast, I guess it's a blessing that food was now becoming available and we could share it out with the other districts who needed help with food.

After the water had been collected from the Trost District's canal, the wagon driver took it to the wasteland. The refugees who had been helping took another wagon to the wasteland, we then filled watering cans and watered the plants until all of the plants were watered. It took us half a day to water the whole of the wasteland, we then had to help pick the grown vegetables and place them into sorting baskets.

There was many kinds of vegetables, spring onions and radishes. Broad beans, onions and garlic. Also salad leaves, mint and runner beans. It was hard work being a worker of the wastelands, but it was worth it when people were going to bed with a full stomach. It was nice seeing people's spirits being lifted just because of food, it meant that things maybe improving after the breach of Wall Maria.

It must have been late evening when we all had finished with our days work at the wastelands, we then all had to walk back to the building we slept in at night. It wasn't long until supper was served and all of the refugees ate together in an unused old tavern which was located in the courtyard, it was then time for everyone to turn in for the night.

Me and April had been some of the first few people to use the public washroom before anyone else got there, it was nice using the washroom when it had just been cleaned. We then returned back to our compartment in the building and got ready for bed, but it wasn't long until Jacob returned back to the compartment. I greeted him with an hello and took his towel from his hand, but it was still dry.

I looked him up and down before I hung his towel over the compartment's divide, he still had dirt on his neck. I walked back over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, his hair was not damp or clean of dirt. I deeply sighed to myself and asked him if he had showered this evening in the washroom, but he gave me a sly look while he hid his hands behind his back.

" Jacob, have you had a shower?" I asked.

" Of course, I'm all clean..." He replied.

" Then why do have a dirty neck still?" I asked as I crouched in front of him and pulled his hands from behind his back. " I can also see dirt underneath your fingernails, I'm not trying to be your Mother or anything like that my dear. But you need to keep clean and tidy even if it's time for bed, it's less dirty blanket laundry for me in the morning..."

" Do I have to shower?" He asked. " The public washrooms are disgusting and smelly, I miss our old washroom at the tavern..."

" I know, but we will have to make do until the housing situation is sorted..." I said with a smile while I let go of his hands. " Go on now, you don't want to go to bed all dirty and grubby..."

" Alright, I'll have a proper wash then..." He sighed. " But I'm holding my nose while I'm in the washroom, the smell in there could bring up my supper..."

" That's fine, but be quick because it's getting dark now..." I said.

" I'll be quick Lorna, I promise!" He smiled.

I got up from the floor and gave Jacob a clean towel which I had washed this morning, he then left the building. I made all of our beds in our compartment and partly opened the curtain to our compartment to let some fresh air in before we turned in for the night. I then went to check on Eren and his friends, they were all sitting together on one of the straw mattress. They were playing a time counting game together with pebbles instead of marbles, it kept them good when they were bored.

I cleared my throat as I hooked their curtain over a wooden peg, it was Armin who noticed me first. He said hello to me while he got up from the straw mattress, he then hurried over to their bed's blankets and pulled them from over the side of the compartment's divide near our compartment. He then told me he would help me make the beds, I thanked him and took one of the blankets from him.

" Oh, hey Lorna..." Said Eren.

" Hello Eren, it's bedtime soon..." I said with a smile. " Hopefully you've all had a wash before bed, I just had to send Jacob back to the washroom for a shower. He keeps trying to get out of showers because the public washrooms are unhygienic after the first several people have used them, but I do understand how he misses the tavern's washroom. How I wish for a clean washroom and a private place to bathe without people banging on the washroom's door every two minutes, it could drive a normal person crazy..."

" Yeah, I get what you mean..." Chuckled Armin.

" Eren has had a wash, I made sure of it..." Said Mikasa.

" Shut up mouth, I washed myself!" Said Eren while he looked at his adopted Sister with a frown on his face. " I can take care of myself, I don't need you Mothering me all the time!"

" Eren, please don't start shouting again..." Sighed Armin.

" Armin is right, there are a lot people trying to get to sleep around here..." I said as I shook the blanket before I covered up one of the straw mattresses. " If you want to shout at Mikasa then I would advice you to do it in the morning outside of the building, I for one don't want to hear you yelling at her again when I'm trying to sleep..."

" Fine!" He grunted.

I took another blanket from Armin while Eren got up from the straw mattress, he then barged past me and hurried towards the entrance of the building. I quickly peeked my head around the compartment's frame and watched him leave the building, he must be having one of his mood swings again I thought to myself has I turned my attention back to Armin.

" I'll go and find him, he shouldn't be left alone when he's in one of his moods..." Said Armin while he held the last blanket towards me. " He does this a lot, he can be so hotheaded at times..."

" It's okay Armin, I'll go and find him..." I said with a smile. " You stay here with Mikasa and I'll try to talk with him, you can make the last two beds for me. I'll make sure he comes back in one piece, you have my word..."

" What are planning to do to him?" Asked Mikasa.

" Nothing, you don't have to worry about your friend..." I replied.

I gave Armin the blanket I was holding and I asked Mikasa to stay with him until I returned, but the look she gave me blank. She was such a strange child and very protective over Eren, but I could understand why she was like the way she was with him after everything she had told me about Eren's Mothers death. It must have been horrible for them both to watch their parent being eaten by a titan, it must have been heart breaking for them both.

I patted Armin's shoulder before I left the compartment, I told him not to worry about his friend. He gave me a nod of my head and wished me luck before I hurried out of the building, I just hope Eren hasn't gone too far. I looked around the courtyard and noticed Eren sitting on some steps near the old tavern where we got our meals from each day, it looked like he was sulking.

I sighed to myself and walked across the courtyard, this wasn't the first time I had spoken to Eren about the way he sometimes treated Mikasa. He really needed to learn to control his temper, it wasn't fair on Armin either because he always got caught in the middle of his friend's arguments. But he always tried to fix the situation before it got too heated, he was very thoughtful and he care deeply about them both.

I took a deep breath when I stopped in front of Eren, he quickly glanced up at me and then leaned on his hand. I watched him for a moment before I decided to speak with him, it felt like I sometimes repeated myself to him which I didn't like doing at all. I also felt like I was nagging him too much as well, but all I wanted to do was help him because he maybe my only living relative after all.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again..." I said while I sat down next to Eren on the steps and then crossed my arms. " You've got to learn to be much nicer to your adoptive Sister, she's only looking out for you. It's not fair how you talk to her when she is just showing some form of concern for your health, I really wish I had someone like that in my life..."

" Why don't you adopt her then..." He said.

" I would, but then you wouldn't have anyone to look after you when you're helpless..." I said with a slight smile. " I'm old enough to look after myself now, but you children need each other more than you will ever know. I'm not going to be around here forever, so you've got to make peace with her and show her that you can look after yourself without her shadowing your every move..."

" Are you planning on going somewhere?" He asked.

I watched as Eren looked up at me from the ground and I gave him a nod of my head, I told him I had gotten myself a job to be the new correspondent for the scouts. I told him a few lies for the reasons why I had taken the role, I had told him that my deceased husband owed Commander Erwin Smith some money and I've got to repay his debts back by taking up this job role.

Eren told me that I was stupid for repaying my dead husband's debts back, he said it was my husband's problem and not mine. I told him that it didn't work like that when you got married and that your partner's debts would also become your own, he then told me he planned never to get married if that was the case. He went onto tell me that it was wrong and I shouldn't risk my life for the dead, he told me my role here was more important than going outside of Wall Maria to get eaten by titans.

" You're right, but I'm stronger than I look and I can come back to visit you all because I've made a deal with Erwin Smith..." I said while I looked up at the night sky with a sigh. " I've still got to tell April and Jacob though, it's getting harder with each passing day. I'm afraid they may hate me over this and they may think I'm abandoning them, but they will be well looked after while I'm gone..."

" How long do you have until you take up your service in the scouts?" He asked.

" I've got five more months left, it's not that long if you think about it..." I replied.

" Then I think you should tell them sooner rather than later, it will give them time to accept the choice you have made about your future..." He said.

" You're right again, you know a lot for someone of your age..." I said with a slight giggle as I turned my full attention to him. " You know what Eren, I bet your Mother or should I say both of your parents were very proud of you. I know you clashed heads with your Mother sometimes, but she only wanted what was best for you and that goes for Mikasa as well. I just want you to be nicer to Mikasa from now on, she's all you've got left in this world..."

" And Armin..." He said.

" And Armin, he worries the most about you..." I said while I got up from the step and then held my hand towards him with a smile. " Come on now, it's getting late and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I also promised Armin and Mikasa that I would bring you back in one piece, you don't want me to break my promise to them right?"

Eren hesitated before he took hold of my hand, I then help him up from the step and led him across the courtyard by his hand. But he let go of my hand when we saw Jacob making his way back to the building from the public washroom, he then told me goodnight and ran across the courtyard. I watched him disappear through the entrance of the building as I walked, I must have embarrassed him by holding his hand I thought to myself as I meet up with Jacob at the steps of the courtyard.

* * *

Another two month had past by and I had finally built up the courage to tell my Landlord's children about my new job role in the scouts, they were both concerned about my choice at first. Jacob didn't want me to go because he was afraid I would never come back, but April told me she wouldn't stand in my way if this was what I wanted to do with my future. She was more understanding than Jacob and I did explain to them both that they would be well looked after while I was gone, I also mentioned I was allowed to visit them as often as I could when I was free of my duties.

I told them both the same thing that I had told Eren, but they were both confused about me repaying my husband's debts off in this way. April thought it was quite brave and romantic in a strange way, but Jacob still didn't want me to go. I did feel sorry for Jacob though, he was still young and struggling to cope with the loss of his parents. He had told me that he cared for me and that he didn't want to lose me like his parents, but I told him I planned on going nowhere until I was ancient like the wind.

We carried on as normal and enjoyed the days we spent together in the wasteland, it was now coming to the point where Autumn was nearly upon us. The townsfolk of the Trost District had decided that we should celebration the festival of Samhain this year to remember the lost and the fallen, it would also be nice to celebrate the harvest we had gained this year.

The townsfolk of the Trost District decided to hold the celebration in the courtyard outside of the refugee's building. They decorated the courtyard with pumpkins and candles, they even had the games they would have at the Samhain festival in Shiganshina District. It wasn't long until it was dark, the courtyard was lit up with lights and people were beginning to enjoy the festival. But they made their masks different in the Trost District, they used feathers and colourful leaves instead of the left over harvest.

April and Jacob had already left the building with Armin, they were all in cheerful moods which was nice. They were meeting up Eren and Mikasa at the lucky apples bobbing barrel, I had decided to make their beds with clean blankets before I joined them. I finished Eren's compartment and hooked their compartment's curtain over a wooden hook to air their room out while we were gone, I then quickly made the beds in my compartment.

I tied my hair up into ponytail with my old piece of red ribbon and tidied myself up before I left the compartment, I then hooked my compartment's curtain over a wooden hook. I grabbed my mask from floor and put it on as I walked towards the entrance of the building, but then I heard running footsteps from behind me.

I quickly stopped and turned around to see who the footsteps belonged to, but there was no one behind me. I looked around the building at the other compartments, there was no one else in the building except for me. I must be hearing things I thought to myself as looked over at the entrance of the building, there was a lot of noise coming from outside of the building from the festival after all. I shrugged my shoulder to myself and carried on walking towards the entrance of the building, but without any warning I was dragged into one of the compartment's by my arm.

I gasped while someone roughly grabbed hold of my hair and then twisted my right arm behind my back as I was pushed hard up against the divide of the compartment, I had no way of freeing myself from this person's restraints. I told the person I would scream if they didn't let me go, but the unknown person told me in a low deep voice that they would slit my throat before my first scream even left my mouth.

I turned my head slightly and caught a glimpse of the person's face, but all I could see was the person's chin because the person's face was mostly cover up by a feathered mask. It looked like a male's chin though, so I'm guessing that my assailant was a man. He also wore a dark coloured cloak with the hood up on it, I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath his cloak though. He told me to remain quiet and that he planned not to hurt me unless I struggled or called for help, he said he wanted to speak with me in private before the festival ended.


	18. Danger Beyond Help

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller. I'm unsure how one of the Attack on Titan characters in this chapter is meant to act or talk, it's kind of hard when all I've got is his profile to go by and online manga. I'm also unsure about this chapter, it basically poured from my mind.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18!**

I was roughly dragged out of the compartment and led to the entrance of the building, he then told in a low voice that he was going to take me somewhere private now. He walked me through the building's doorway and led me away from the festival, but he did have to drag me into a few dark places because people were still making there way to the festival. I was tempted to call out for help, but I was warned several times not to say a word or I would regret my actions. I told him okay as he dragged me back out onto the street again, I just hoped I would make it back in one peace before the festival ended.

I listened to festival's music fading into the distance as I was led through the streets of the Trost District, I was then taken into one of the side alleyways between some houses. The streets were eerily quiet and no one was around except for the odd cat, it didn't help much with the mist that was creeping through the streets which was making me feel anxious. Most of the townsfolk were at the festival in the courtyard, the streets wouldn't be busy until it was time for the festival to end.

It wasn't long until I was stopped in front of a door, I could see a dim light flicking from inside of the house through a stain glass window. I took a quick look around the alleyway and I saw a pumpkin sitting on top of a empty wooden barrel near the door, I could also smell stew wafting through the alleyway which wasn't helping my situation much because I was very hungry right now.

The man then knocked three times on the door, he told me to keep still as he roughly yanked at my hair. I let out a yelp as he twisted my arm even more behind my back, he then told me to remain quiet unless I wanted him to break my arm for me. I told him okay as the door in the alleyway was opened wide, he then pushed me through the door's doorway and let me fall onto the floor with a thud.

I quickly got onto my knees and looked around at my surroundings, I was in the main living room area of a house. There was a table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it, the fire of the fireplace was also roaring away and there was a pot of stew cooking over the flames of the fireplace. It reminded me a lot of Levi's old house in the underground city, but it wasn't homely like his old house and the room was quite minimalist.

I quickly looked over my shoulder when I heard the door slam shut, the man who had brought me here was now gone. I got up from the floor and removed my mask from my face, I wonder where he's gone I thought to myself as I took another look around the room. The other windows of the room had their wooden shutters closed and the room was rather clean, whoever this house belonged to liked a tidy living area.

I looked back over at the door I was pushed through after a while and I decided to walk over to it, I then tried to open it. But to my surprise it was locked from the outside, I rattled the handle of the door and banged on the door with my hand while I called out for help. But I was interrupted by a male's voice from the other side of the door, he told me to be quiet before he came back in there to silence me with his knife.

I asked him why I was here, he told me my company was desired this evening by his commanding officer and that I would be allowed to leave when the festival ended. I then decided to ask him the name of his commanding officer, but I didn't get an answer from the man on the other side of the door. I banged on the door again and asked him the same question about his commanding officer, but he used a few vulgar words while he told me to shut up this time.

" Hey there girl, don't you go disturbing my henchman!" I heard a a male's voice day from the other side of the room. " He's got a temper on him, I wouldn't piss him off unless you wanted to lose one of your pretty little eyes..."

I quickly turned around and leaned back against the door, I was greeted by a very tall man on the other side of the room. He was standing in an open doorway, I couldn't really see his face because his hat was covering up his eyes and it was dimly lit in that part of room. He stepped into the room and my hand immediately went to the handle of the door when I saw a gun in his hand, I need to get out of here I thought to myself as I began to panic.

" I told him to restrain you at all costs, I hope you didn't mind a little bit of roughhousing..." He said as he lifted his hat away from his eyes with the barrel of his gun. " It's been a long time my girl, how's you been keeping?"

My eyes grew when I saw the person's face, it was Kenny Ackerman. I had no idea how he had found me, but I know for a fact that I was in serious danger right now. I watched as he walked over to the table, he placed a bottle of cheap liquor and one wooden goblet down on the table. He then asked me to join him, I slightly shook my head at him and told him I would rather stand than sit.

Kenny let out a creepy chuckle and told me not to be uncivil, but he then pointed his gun towards me while he ordered me to sit down in a stern tone. I jumped slightly at the sight of his gun, he ordered me to sit down once again and I did want he asked this time. I hurried over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, he then lowered his gun.

" That's my girl, so much more civil now..." He said.

I watched as Kenny walked to the nearest chair near me, he then pulled the chair away from the table and turned it around to face him. He rested his foot on the chair and leaned in closer towards me, he then told me he would pour me a drink for old times sake. I quietly told him that I didn't drink liquor, but he insisted that I would enjoy this tipple of liquor and maybe a bowl of stew to go with it.

I slightly shook my head at him and refused his offer, but he then scowled at me while he slammed his hand down on the table. He said I would do as I was told while I was in his company and he pushed the wooden goblet towards me, he then poured me a half a goblet of liquor. I quickly glanced down at the wooden goblet and gulped when I made eye contact with him, the scent of the liquor smelt vile.

" Aren't you going to say anything polite to me?" He asked while he placed the bottle down on the table. " Such an ignorant young woman, I offer you some good old hospitality and you throw it back in my face like some ungrateful little brat. I thought my pride would have taught you some manners through the years whilst you lived him, I guess he couldn't help it if he got himself a bad student..."

" I don't mean to talk out of bad terms Mr Ackerman, but what do you mean by my pride?" I asked.

" Have you got maggots eating away at your brain or something my girl?" He asked with chuckle. " I'm talking about my boy, my little runt Levi..."

" I've not seen Levi for over five months now, he's very busy with his duties..." I said while I lowered my gaze to my mask on my lap and ran my finger tips across the feathers of the mask. " Can I ask why I am here? You see I'm meant to be attending the festival with my family, they will send people to look for me if I remain missing from their sight..."

" Family?" He asked in an amused tone. " You don't have any family unless you're talking about that whiny landlord of that tavern and his wife, they begged for their life's like children begging for their nightly supper. But bringing up the talk of supper, I bet my stew is cooked..."

I looked up at Kenny from my mask and watched him remove his foot from the chair, I wonder what he meant by that remark about my landlord I thought to myself as I watched him walk over to the fireplace. He took a wooden bowl from on top of the fireplace and spooned some of the stew from the pot into the bowl, he then told me my dinner was now served. He went onto to tell me that he had made this stew especially for me, he said he had been preparing it for the last three hours and he hoped that it pleased my palate.

" Excuse me sir, but I'm not that hungry right now..." I said while I placed my mask on the table and cupped my hands together on my lap. " I appreciate the effort you have gone to with preparing my dinner for me, but you haven't told me the reason why I am here yet..."

" All in good time my girl..." He said as he looked at me over his shoulder. " Your dinner will be getting cold if you keep yapping, but I will get down to business with you in a short moment..."

I watched as Kenny took a spoon from a pot on top of the fireplace, he then walked over to me and pushed my mask across the table. He placed the bowl of stew down in front of me and rested his hand on my shoulder, but I could help but tremble because of his touch. He then made a remark about how pretty my hair was when it was tied up, he said he had a perfect view of my neck from where he was standing.

I ignored his remark and turned my full attention to the bowl of stew in front of me, it did look rather good even though I didn't want to eat it. I heard Kenny asking me why I was trembling, I told him I was beginning to feel cold. He removed his hand from my shoulder and took his jacket off with sigh, he then draped it around my shoulders. He then told me to eat up before my dinner got cold, I gave him a nod of my head and took the spoon from the bowl as I bit at my bottom lip.

I blew on the stew before I spooned some of it into my mouth, it was rather delicious even if it left a funny aftertaste in my mouth. I spooned some more of the stew into my mouth and looked up at Kenny who was still standing next to me, he was watching me eat which was rather off-putting. He gave me a toothy grin and I quickly turned my gaze away from him, my hand even shook slightly as I spooned some more of the stew into my mouth.

" How does it taste?" He asked.

" It's very good..." I replied.

" That's good to hear, but let's get down to why you're here in my company for this evening..." He said while he pulled the chair he had been using next to me and then sat down on it. " A little bird told me that you've been given an opportunity to become the new correspondent for the scouts, it's a dangerous position to be given when you're not skilled in combat..."

" How did you know about that?" I asked.

" I've got eyes everywhere from the Survey Corps to the Military Police Brigade, nothing remains hidden from me..." He replied with a slight smirk. " But what puzzles me the most is why a little runt like you is wanted so badly in the scouts, you've got nothing to offer them and I bet you're weaker than a new born kitten. But when I pondered deeply on the matter it came to me, it would be the hold Erwin Smith would gain over my boy which worries me..."

" I don't understand..." I said.

" Now don't you play dumb with me my girl, I know you're not simpleton like most of the townsfolk around here..." He said while he placed his hand on my leg and leaned in closer towards me. " I saw the way Levi threatened Commander Erwin Smith to save your bacon, my boy doesn't stand up for anyone without a reason. That's why I've got an offer of my own for you, let's say if I somehow managed to get you out of the scouts and into a more sociable group of people with a higher authority over the scouts..."

" And what kind of group would that be?" I asked.

" Why my group of course, I'd take you out of my boy's sight and then Erwin would have no control over him anymore..." He replied. " You'd be safe and Levi would be his own man once again, we'd all be happy as pigs in muck!"

" I don't think Levi would approve, you double crossed him after all when you came to The Red Rat that night in the underground city..." I said while I placed my spoon back into the bowl of stew and shuffled away from him on the chair. " You took my parents from me after all and killed the old landlord of the tavern, I don't think I trust you..."

" The past is the past my girl, let's make a fresh start..." He said as he caressed my leg with his hand. " Levi would never have to know, I think you'd fit in here more than in the scouts and I'd make sure you wanted for nothing. I'd make it up to you and write a few wrongs right, I'd even let you bring those shitty arsed brats that you look after with you..."

" I can see what you're trying to do here, I'm not idiot..." I said while I placed my hand on top of Kenny's hand and stopped him from caressing my leg. " If you got me to join your group it would be you who gained that control over Levi, you do realize I'm not a pawn in anyone's game. I freely took up my duties and I decided to join the scouts, it's not my problem if Levi disagreed with my choice. But my answer to your offer is no, I would never join your group because you're criminal..."

" Well well, who's a clever girl then?" He asked.

I looked down at Kenny's hand and watched him move his hand up my inner thigh, his touch repulsed me. I shooed his away from my leg and quickly got up from the chair, I then told him I would like to go now because he was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. He sighed deeply to himself and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, he then told me the festival wasn't over yet while he picked the bottle of liquor up from the table. He said he would let me leave when the festival was over, but he said if I had one drink with him he would let me go early.

" Do I have your word?" I asked.

" Of course, my word is my bond..." He replied and then took a swig of the liquor. " One little drink never hurt anyone, the goblet I offered you wasn't even that full..."

" I find that very hard to believe, you seem to go back on your word if I remember correctly... I said.

" Past mistakes my dear girl, I'm a reformed man these days!" He said with a disturbing smile and chuckle. " But I can't hold nothing against you since you didn't want to join my group, so let's put this meeting behind us and forget that I even sent my henchman to escort you to my residence. We'll even toast a deal on it, what do you say to that?"

" Fine then, I will have that drink with you just to get out of this place..." I replied.

" That's my girl..." He smiled.

Kenny got up from his chair while he muttered something underneath his breath, he then picked the wooden goblet up from the table and carried it over to me. He held the goblet towards me and I took it from his hand, he then said bottoms up as he clinked his bottle against the goblet. I watched as Kenny took a long swing from his bottle of liquor, he told me to drink up and that he would make sure I got back to my bed safety.

I smelt the liquor before I took a sip of it from the goblet, it tasted so strong and sweet. I couldn't help but pull a face over the taste of the liquor, it was disgusting and it had the same funny aftertaste just like the stew. I turned my gaze to Kenny and he told me to drink all of it in one go, I tried to do what he asked but I gagged half way through drinking it. The taste was just too horrible for me to tolerate, it felt like I was going to vomit.

" You're looking rather green around your gills there, I thought a tavern wench would be able to hold her liquor..." Said Kenny while he placed his hand on the back of my neck and took another long swing of his liquor. " Deep breaths now, I don't want your puke on my clean floor..."

I placed my hand on my stomach and wobbled slightly, the liquor was making my head feeling funny. I heard Kenny laughing as I dropped the goblet on the floor, he then told me he would now teach me a lesson for turning down his offer. I gathered up as much strength as I could muster and I pushed him away from me, but all he did was laugh at me. I quickly staggered across the room towards the door, but I ended up falling onto my knees before I reached the door.

I covered up my face with my hand as the room began to spin, I could even hear my heart pounding in my chest and my body was beginning to shake. I peeked from behind hands when I heard heavy footsteps, I looked over my shoulder and saw Kenny walking towards me with a knife in his hand. He stopped in front of me and push me to the floor with the tip of his foot, he then told me he was going to leave a mark on me which only Levi would understand.

Kenny crouch next to me on the floor, he then rolled me onto my back and softly placed his hand on my forehead. He told me it would only hurt for a second and that he would be gentle with me, but he said he would wait for me to blackout out first so I wouldn't annoy him with my screams. He went onto explain to me that he had added a strong sleeping tonic into the stew he had given me and also in the liquor, he said I would be counting sheep before I knew it.


	19. The Mark

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19!**

 _I couldn't move my body, there was darkness surrounding me. I couldn't see or hear anything, it was like I was all alone in the word. I opened my mouth to call for help, but all that left my mouth were screams and cries of pain. I heard his cruel laughter filling my ears and something warm dripping down my left hip, there was something sharp piercing the skin of my stomach._

 _The colour red is all that I could see, the pain was so surreal. I begged and scream for him to stop, but his laughter just got louder. The darkness then faded, I could hear the birds singing and the scent of flowers filling my nostrils. I felt something cool running through my fingers, the trickling sounds of a river filled my ears. I had found peace at last and I could finally open my eyes, but then I saw his scowling face looking down at me._

I snapped my eyes wide open and screamed as I quickly sat up, but then I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I fell backwards onto something soft and brought my hands to my left side, what is happening to me I thought to myself as I groaned in pain. I tightly closed my eyes and bit at my bottom lip as the pain subsided, this has to be a bad dream.

I heard someone softly saying my name and asking me if I was feeling okay from the left of me, the person's voice was very familiar sounding to my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by a familiar face, it was April. She was with her Brother Jacob and they both had concerned looks on their faces, I wonder what's worrying them I thought to myself as I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in an unfamiliar room, there was a bedside cabinet next to the bed I was lying on and a vase of beautiful blue flowers sitting on a dressing table on the other side of the room. I slowly sat myself up in the bed and leaned back on a soft pillow, I then noticed a bandage wrapped around the palm of my right hand. I turned my attention to April and Jacob, I then asked them where I was because I didn't have a clue how I had gotten here.

" You're in a hospital in the Trost District, they brought you here three days ago after a member of the Garrison found you..." Said April while she rested her hand on my shoulder. " Take it easy, you've been in and out of consciousness with a high fever since they found you, but you're going to be just fine..."

" I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked.

" We were hoping you could tell us, it's mystery..." She said.

" What are your talking about?" I asked.

" Don't you remember anything?" She asked while she sat down on a chair near the bed. " You were missing all night, when you didn't turn up for the festival we got really worried about you and we informed a solider of the Survey Corps that our guardian was missing. But he was no help, he just told us to go away and pastier someone else..."

" We stayed up all night and waited for you, we were not allowed to leave the compartment until day time..." Said Jacob with a sigh. " But just before dawn word got around about an injured woman being found by the Trost District's canal, that's when we really got worried about you..."

" They found me next to the Trost District's canal?" I asked.

" Yes, it was very terrifying..." She replied.

" They thought you were dead, there was blood stains over your shirt and your blood was soaking into the ground around you..." He said while he rested both of his hands on the bed and leaned in closer towards me. " One of the Garrison members told me you were very lucky because you may have floated off down the Trost District's canal to the titan infested Shiganshina District if no one had found you..."

" Jacob is over exaggerating, you were found by some steps near the Trost District's canal..." She said with a sigh as she glanced at her Brother. " You're going to be fine though, but Commander Erwin Smith wants to question you. For some strange reason there is a rumor floating around that you were trying to commit suicide to get out of your duties as the new correspondent for the scouts, but we both know it's not true..."

" Also Erwin reckons it's sinister, he believes there's a serial killer on the loose in the Trost District..." He said.

" Jacob!" She sighed.

" What?" He asked while he looked at his Sister sitting next to him. " You were there when he said it, he wouldn't say stuff like that without reason..."

" I know, but you shouldn't be saying things like that around Lorna..." She replied while she rested her hand on her Brother's shoulder and turned her full attention back to me. " It's a very messy and frightening subject, but I bet Erwin will know more about it than us..."

" I'm sorry though about what I just said to you, it just slipped out..." He said

" It's okay Jacob, I know it was an accident..." I smiled.

" But thank god you're alright though, we were so concerned about you..." She said with a smile as she gently took hold of my hand. " But don't try to move, you've got knife injuries on your stomach and your right palm of your hand for some strange reason is badly cut. But you need to rest until you're feeling better, so enjoy this comfy bed while you've got the chance. When you're well enough you'll be sent back to the wasteland, but I promise we will visit you everyday if we are allowed..."

I couldn't help but smile at them both, they were such sweet and caring children. But what concerns me the most is the lack of my memory, I mean what the hell as happened to me? My stomach is sore and my hand feels numb, I have no idea how I've gained these injuries. April was right about it being a mystery though, but hopefully Erwin will know more about what has happened to me when he comes to question me.

I thought hard for a while and tried my best to remember anything about my missing hours, but my mind felt cloudy. I then asked Jacob and April about when they had last seen me, they told me that they had last seen me in the compartment before they left to meet Eren at the festival. April went onto tell me that Eren's beds and our compartment's beds were made when they returned from the festival. So whatever happened between the compartment and me being found at the Trost District's canal was unknown, but hopefully I will be able to remember something when I have rested myself for a few days.

* * *

April and Jacob had spent a few hours with me until it was the evening, they then both had to leave because dinner was going to be served in the old tavern at the courtyard where the other Shiganshina District refugees lived. April had told me before she had left that she would try and visiting me with Jacob tomorrow, but the nurse who was tending to me had told them she would like me to have one peaceful day so I could recuperate without disturbances.

I kissed them both goodbye while I told them to send my greetings to Eren and his friends, I also told them not to worry about me because I would be back in our compartment with them before they knew it. After they had left the nurse had brought me a plate of cooked vegetables and some tea with willow bark mixed into it, but I couldn't really eat all of my food because my stomach started aching after I ate one potato. I did drink all of my willow bark tea though, it would help ease my pains and maybe help me get some sleep. It use to work sometimes when Levi gave it to me years ago whenever I was ill, it made me wonder if willow bark was widely used throughout the districts for pain relief.

When I had finished eating what I could of my dinner the nurse had told me to try and get some rest, she even opened the window to air out the room. But I had other ideas, I needed to get out of this bed and stretch my legs for a few minutes. When the nurse had finally left the room I carefully got out of the bed and dragged the wooden chair April had been using over to the window, I wanted to see what was outside of the building.

I also had been lying in the bed for over three days now, I think it's about time I got some fresh air from the open window of the room while I took in the view from the window. I stopped the chair in front of the window and rested my hand on my left side when I felt a twinge in my stomach, I must learn to be careful with myself while I'm recovering I thought to myself as I slowly sat down on the chair.

I looked through the window and saw many rooftops with smoking chimneys, the sun was now setting in the sky. There was not many people on the street below the window, I bet most of the people of the Trost District were at home right now with their families I thought to myself with a sigh. I then thought about April and Jacob sleeping in the compartment without me, I missed living with them. I also missed Eren and his friends, I hope they're all okay without me.

I sat at the window for over an hour, I watched the sky go from pink and orange to a starry sky. The night sky looked beautiful tonight even though it was getting cold outside, it made me remember the times when I would sit with the landlord's family outside of the tavern and watch the night sky whilst we ate our supper of toasted bread with melted cheese.

I quickly turned my attention to the room's door when I heard it open, it was the nurse from earlier. She gave me a look of disapproval has she entered the room, I gave her weak smile and looked at the metal tray she was carrying. There was a bowl of hot water on the tray and rolls of clean cotton bandages, I also noticed some wound padding on the tray.

" What do you think you are doing out of bed?" She ask while she closed the door behind her. " You're meant to be resting, so get yourself back in bed and get comfy before examine your wounds..."

" I'm sorry, I just needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air..." I replied.

The nurse told she would let me off this time as she walked over to the bedside cabinet, she then placed the metal tray down on the side. I slowly got up from the chair and made my way back over to the bed, the nurse then helped my back into the bed while she told me there was solider from the Survey Corps waiting in the corridor to see me.

It most probably Erwin I thought to myself while I lay back on the bed, I remember April telling me earlier that he was coming to question me at some point. The nurse covered me up to below my hips with a blanket, she then gentle pulled my night grownup to reveal my bandaged stomach. There was blood stains on my bandages, she told me I must have popped a stitch while I was sitting at the window. She carefully cut the bandages away from my stomach with some scissor and revealed my wounds, I couldn't help but look down at my stomach.

I had a cross-shaped cut on the left side of my stomach, the cuts looked very irritated and the skin around them was bruising. The nurse told me that the cuts were not too deep, she said she had personally stitched them up for me and they would take their time to heal if I didn't stay in bed. She went onto tell me that she would clean my wounds for me each day and make sure they didn't get infected, but she did mention that my wounds were already dressed in clean bandages when I was found at the Trost District's canal.

I thought it sounded quite odd that my wounds were dressed when I was found, I mean who would do this to me and then tend to my injuries before they left me by the canal? The nurse cleaned and dressed the cuts on my stomach, she then told me to make myself decent while she told the solider in the corridor that he could come in now. She quickly tidied up the bed area and placed my dirty bandages on her tray while I made myself decent, she then left the room has the solider entered the room.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Levi entering the room, it wasn't Erwin after all which was a relief to me. He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bedside, he then asked me if I was feeling alright. I told him I was not bad while I rested my hands on my stomach, but I also mentioned to him that I had no idea how I had ended up in this way. He told me it didn't matter, but he then asked me if he could see my stomach.

" Why do you want to see my stomach?" I asked.

" I'm curious about your injuries, I need to check them to put my mind at ease..." He said while he lowered his gaze to my stomach area. " Something is bothering me, this is not the first incident where victims have been found with stomach wounds in this district..."

" I don't understand, what do you mean by victims?" I asked.

Levi went onto explain to me that over fifteen refugees from the Shiganshina District had been found dead in the last three months, they all had the same injuries has me. He went onto mention about the serial killer in the district and that Erwin was personally questioning the underground criminal system about the murders with the Military Police, he told me that the Shiganshina District's refugees would be the main target due to the large amount of them living in the Trost District right now. They were easy targets because half of them had no family, they wouldn't be missed if they disappeared without a trace.

I couldn't help but feel sick over what he had just told me, I was very lucky to be alive. But it confused me slightly because I had not heard anything about refugees going missing, but like he had said no one would have noticed if they had no family members with them. I told Levi that he wasn't allowed to take a look at my stomach right now, but I also mentioned to him that the nurse had just cleaned and dressed my wounds.

Levi told me he would be gentle with me and that he would dress them again when he had finished looking at my injuries, I then told him okay as I pulled my blankets down to below my hips. I pulled my nightgown up while I slightly arched my back, I then told him that he had to be careful because my stomach was still tender. But he didn't speak to me while he undid my bandages, his full concentration was on my stomach area.

It wasn't long until my wounds were showing, he then stopped undoing my bandages and took a look at my stomach. The expression on his face was blank and emotionless, he then muttered something underneath his breath while he placed his finger tips on my stitched up cuts. I whimpered slightly as he continued to examine my stomach, he wasn't being that gentle with me like he had promised before he undid my bandages.

" You've been marked with the jumonji giri..." He said while he turned his gaze to me. " It's a very old ritual which was past down through the Asian bloodline until the titans claimed the lands and the walls were built for humanity's safety. The Asian bloodline was exiled from society and hunted down by the Royal Government after they rejecting the First King's offer of nobility. It's very rare that these rituals are practiced anymore, I've not seen this particle ritual since I was a child in the Underground City... "

Levi turned his gaze away from me and I listened to him as he continued to tell me more about the jumonji giri while he redressed my wounds for me. He told me that the jumonji giri was a form of suicide, it involved both a horizontal and vertical cut. He said that the normal outcome would be death by bleeding out, but it confused him why I was left alive by the canal. Whoever had done this to me had let me live for some strange reason, but that reason would remain unknown until my mind decides to clear up and let's me remember something about my missing hours.

" But who has marked me?" I asked as I watched him fastening my bandages back up. " You know more than you're letting on here, what is going on?"

" I've seen this mark many times while I was growing up and being taught my mentor.." He said while he pulled my nightgown back over my stomach. " It's making me wonder if you've had any contact with Kenny Ackerman since the Underground City..."

" I don't know, I can't remember much right now..." I said with a sigh. " But what makes you think that it's him? I mean I don't think I've seen him since The Red Rat tavern, but I don't know because my mind is still very cloudy right now..."

" When I was young he told me many stories about ancient past methods of torture, he told me of the Asian bloodline who use to practice this particle death method..." He replied. " He admired their laws of punishment and their accident skills of combat, he wasn't the most tactful of mentors while I was growing up under his care..."

" That's sounds believable from what I remember of him from The Red Rat tavern, he wanted me dead because I was a loose end..." I said while I brought my hand to my locket around my neck. " He came across quite rough around the edges and rude if I remember correctly, he's nothing but a monster..."

" You've got no idea what he his capable of when he's got his sights firmly set upon someone..." He said while he crossed his arms. " But enough of the idle pleasantries, you're coming with me. I will not allow you to stay here unguarded..."

" But I need to stay here, I'm meant to be resting until my wounds are healed..." I said while I sat up in the bed and carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. " I'll be fine here with the nurses, they will make sure I'm well looked after until I'm well enough to leave the hospital..."

" Will they be able to protect you from him?" He asked while he turned his gaze to the bedside cabinet has his facial expression darkened. " You don't know what he's capable of with a blade, I've grown up knowing that his combat methods are flawless. He will not hesitate to kill the weak or the vulnerable, his past is full of cruelty and violence..."

I sat and stared at Levi for a while until I decided to get up from the bed, but I had to sit back down again because I felt a bit shaky on my feet. He turned his full attention back to me when I asked him where he was planning to take me, he told me he would be taking me to his office which was located in the Trost District. He said I would be safer there than here, he also mentioned that his squad would be around if I need any assistance with anything while I was under his care.

I turned my gaze away from him and took my piece of red ribbon which was on the bedside cabinet, I then tied my hair up as best as I could with my injured hand. But my hand wouldn't do has it was told and I ended up groaning in pain when I tried to tie a bow to hold my ponytail in place, so in the end Levi had to tie the ribbon for me instead. He then got my shoes for me from underneath the bed and placed them down by my feet, he told me to quick before any of the nurses checked up on me again.

I then heard Levi asking me if I had any clothes to wear, I told him I was unsure while I slipped my shoes onto my bare feet. I watched has he checked inside of the bedside cabinet, he took a pile of folded up clothes from it and placed them down on the bed next to me. But when I took a look at the clothes there was blood stains on them, these must be my clothes which I was found dressed in by the Trost District's canal I thought to myself as I held my shirt up in front of my face.

" I can't wear these clothes, they smell of damp and they're stained with blood..." I said while I looked up at him from my shirt. " I'll have to go has I'm dress and maybe take one of the blankets with me to cover my dignity, I doubt anyone will be around at this ungodly hour anyway..."

Levi told me alright as I placed my shirt back down on top of my folded up clothes, he then helped me up from the bed and took one of the blankets from the bed. He wrapped it around me and asked me if I would be warm enough, I told him I would be fine until I got to his office. He gave me a nod of his head and put his hood up on his cloak, he then told me to follow close behind him.

We both left the room and I quietly closed the door behind me, we then walked down the dimly lit corridor together. It was very quiet around the building and we hadn't seen any nurses yet which was a good thing, I knew for a fact that they wouldn't let us leave the building without some form of confrontation. But I had to stop halfway along the corridor because I kept getting twinges in my stomach, I then told Levi that I needed to stop so I could rest for a moment.

Levi made a tsking sound while he looked both ways down the corridor, he told me that we may get caught if I didn't hurry. But what he did next caught me off guard, I nearly cried out in pain when he twirled me around and placed his hand on my left hip. Without warning he gently lifted me up from the floor and held me in his arms, he then told me to remain still while he carried me down the corridor.

" It's not necessary for you to carry me, I'll be fine once I've rested for a few moments..." I said.

Levi ignored me and continued walking along the corridor with me in his arms, but I dared not tell him that my bandages around my stomach were beginning to feel damp. He carried down two flights of staircases and along another corridor which led to the main entrance room of the building. I looked over at a dark haired nurse sitting at a desk not far from the door that led out onto the street, she was going through paperwork and writing things down in a book while she ate sweet biscuit bread.

" Levi, you're going to get into a lot of trouble over this..." I whispered while I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him with a soft sigh. " You should take me back right now, I'll be fine under the hospital's care..."

" We're leaving, so shut up already..." He said.

I quickly looked over at the nurse's desk, she was now looking up at us from her paperwork. She partly opened her mouth in surprise as she closed her book and got up from her chair at the desk, she then told Levi to stop immediately. But he ignored her as he stopped in front of the entrance door, he then unlocked the door and told me to brace myself while he glanced over at the nurse.

" You can't take her with you, she needs medical care..." Said the nurse with a frown as she rested her hands on the desk. " Take her back to her room immediately before I report you to your commanding office!"

Levi ignored the nurse while kicked the door open with his foot, but the nurse was still yelling at him. He ended telling her to take it up with someone who cares before he carried me through the doorway, she didn't look very pleased with his remark. I shivered slightly has he carried me out onto the street, it was cold and not many people were around at this time of night.

I looked over Levi's shoulder while he carried me along the dimly lit street, I could see the nurse standing outside of the hospital with a lantern in her hand. I turned my gaze back to him and asked him if he would be disciplined for taking me from the hospital without permission, but he told me he didn't care what happened to him as long as I was safe in his care.


	20. New Friends

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller. Sorry for the late update, I've had a busy week!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20!**

I had been staying in Levi's office for over three weeks now, my wounds were healing nicely and I was getting stronger with each passing day. Levi had looked after me with the help of the female solider whom I had seen riding with him on one of the expeditions outside of Wall Maria, her name was Petra Ral. I actually felt more comfortable with her around because it was awkward when I had to ask Levi for help when I wanted to use the washroom, so it was much easier when she took me to the washroom and helped me out of the wooden bathtub when I had finished bathing.

Petra was a very kind and caring, she didn't even question why I was staying in Levi's office. I had actually told her I was an old friend of Levi's from my youth, I also told her he was friends with my late husband. She told me that it was quite interesting that I knew Levi from my youth, she told me that no one knew much about his past around here. She did mention to me that rumor said that Erwin had dragged Levi to the scouts kicking and screaming, but I knew that wasn't true.

I had already meet Eld Jinn of the Special Operations Squad, it was rarely that he spoke to anyone and when he did speak he was very bluntly with an straightforward manner. The other two members were Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado, I haven't really spent much time with them yet. But all of the Special Operations Squad seemed to get on well and they worked together perfectly, also their royalty to Levi was astonishing.

I was now well enough to visit April and Jacob in the compartment, but Levi had other plans for me. He had told me I was going to take my duties up early and train with his squad, so that meant I would not be able to see them just yet. I had managed to get word to them by letter, I had explained to them that I was taking up my duties early and I would visit them soon. I just hope they don't hate me for just leaving the hospital without a word, but it was Levi who took me from the hospital for safety reasons anyway.

Today I was going to be training with the Special Operations Squad, it was very daunting for me since I've not been trained in combat skills since I lived in the Underground City. Levi was going to be shadowing me, he had told me that he would guide me through the combat moves and show me how to defend myself against attacks. He even mentioned that I would be taught the anatomy of titans with the help of Hange Zoe at some point.

I had been given a full Survey Corps uniform to wear, but I didn't really want to wear it for my training because it may resist my combat moves while I'm learning them. So I had decided to wear just the white trousers and light coloured shirt, I also wore the brown leather boots I was given. I left the rest of my uniform behind in Levi's office and hurried to the training room where the squad would be waiting for me, but Levi wasn't there.

Oluo told me that Levi and Eld had been called away to Erwin's office, I was told they had some business to discuss. So I would be in the company of him and Petra until they returned, there was also Gunther Schultz with them. But he had said that he would be watching me on the behalf of Levi, he would be taking mental notes on how I held my ground in combat.

I began with a warm up, I was told that it would loosen and warm up my joints before I began my training. I was then given a quick talk through about what I would be learning today by Oluo, he said he would be the one teaching and sparring with me. He also went onto tell me that this would be a good chance for him to see my worth, he wanted to know why I was under Levi's care.

I watched Oluo and Petra spar for a while until it was my turn, they were both very skilled in the art of combat. Petra told Oluo to go easy on me because I was still recovering from my injuries, but he told her that he would hold back on me as best as he could until I seemed ready for his full force. Petra laughed slightly over what he had said to her, she told me not to worry because he was all talk and he aimed to be like Captain Levi which was amusing.

I gave her a nod of head and joined Oluo in the sparring area, he then told me to prepare myself for his first combat move. I gave him a slight smile and positioned myself into the hand to hand combat pose, he then made his first move. He lashed out at me with his first punch, but I managed to dodge his fist and maneuvered myself behind him. He let out a groan of frustration and quickly turned around to face me, his face was a picture when I beckoned him with my hand.

Oluo gave me a smug look as he readied himself again to attack me, but he caught me off guard with his next move. I managed to dodge his fist, but he brought his knee to my stomach which winded me. I brought my hands to my stomach and fell to my knees, it hurt like there was no tomorrow. I sometimes forgot about my stomach injuries, they could sometimes be tender even though I had my stitches taken out over a week ago.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a few deep breathes, hopefully the pain will subside soon I thought to myself with groan. I heard Petra's voice in my left ear while she rested her hand on back, she was reassuring me that everything would be okay. I then heard her telling Gunther to get me a chair and some tea, but I told her I would be fine after I've caught my breath while I opened my eyes.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" I'll be fine, I'm just winded..." I said with cough as I looked up at Oluo standing in front of me. " I didn't see that move coming, you should teach me that move one time in our training lessons..."

" This little greenhorn has a lot to learn, but with my help she'll get there..." Said Oluo.

" That sounds like a very bold statement you're making there..." Said Petra with a smile as she helped me up from the floor. " Let's hope you can see it through, but I think she could teach you a lesson or two once you've finished with your boasting..."

" You could be right, I must say the move you just pulled on me was quite impressive..." He said while he crossed his arms. " I wasn't expecting you to know any form of combat moves since you were nothing but a barmaid before Levi took you under his wing, I believe there is more to you than meets the eye..."

" Thank you, I'm surprised I still remembered that move from my youth..." I said with a slight smile. " But let's not stop, I want to carry on while I'm warmed up..."

" You've got some guts little greenhorn, let's carry on then..." He smiled.

Petra told me to sit down for a while and rested myself before I went again, but I told her I would be fine. She did protest for a few more minutes and told me to pace myself in case I hurt myself again, but I wouldn't take no for an answers. She gave up in the end and told me to give it my best, I told her I would try has I joined Oluo back in the sparring area.

Oluo told me he would go easy on me this time, I gave him a nod of my head and positioned myself in my hand to hand combat pose again. He made his first combat move and he kept his word, he gave me time to think my moves through before I dodged or defended myself with my hands. He was very good trainer, he even gave me tips on where to position my feet and how to trick my opponent into thinking I was going to strike left when I would be striking right.

I was beginning to feel more confident after a while and I asked him if we would be able to go faster now with our moves, he told me why not with another smug look on his face. We continued to spar together until I accidentally punched Oluo in his nose, I couldn't help but feel mortified when blood dipped down his chin. He quickly covered up his nose and Petra joined his side with a squire piece of cloth, I even swore I heard him cursing my name underneath his breath.

" I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said.

" Relax, it was just an accident..." Said Petra.

" I know, but I still feel guilty..." I said.

Petra told me not to worry about it while she handed him the squire piece of cloth, but it still didn't stop me feeling bad over Oluo's bloody nose. I couldn't help but say sorry to him a few more times, but in the end Gunther ordered me to go to Levi's office because I was getting on his nerves with my constant whining. But Petra argued with him and told me that I could stay with them until Levi returned, but I decided to leave because it felt like I was causing trouble between them.

* * *

I had been training all morning with Oluo and Gunther, it was very tiring. They had pushed me to my limits and showed me all different kinds of combat moves that I would be able to use to defend myself if needed, they were both very skilled when it came to combat. I could see why Levi hand picked each member of his Special Operations Squad, they all had different skills to offer the squad which made them a tight-knit group. It even made me think about Farlan and Isabel, they were the same with Levi once upon a time.

After I had finished training with them I had to go and visit Hange Zoe and collect a few more books about the anatomy of titans, she had so many books about them. She even gave me her scientific study notes about the titans and said I would get a better understand of them if I read about her studies, she even offered to take me to Wall Rose so I could observe them in the flesh.

I told her that I didn't think it was a good idea, but she told me it would do me some good and prepare me for my first expedition outside of the walls. I told her I would think about it, but I was unsure when I would be allowed to go on my first expedition because I had a lot of training to complete yet and I also needed to shadow Erwin for the day to learn my duties. I had found out that I would be under his command, he would be my commanding officer and I would be his assistant correspondent which nerved me.

I had spent the rest of the afternoon in Levi's office, I had a lot of notes to go through and reading to do. There was a lot of information for me to memorize about the titans, there was so much to learn about their movements and eating habits. It confused me slightly how they seeked out and devoured humans for unknown reasons, they just ate humans for no other purpose than killing them.

Hange Zoe's notes were informative though, she knew the ins and outs of the titan's anatomy like the back of her hand. She was smarter than she let on even though she was sometimes too hyperactive and eccentric, but I was actually beginning to like her even though Levi didn't approve of me spending the odd day with her in her laboratory. He thought she was a bad influence on me, but I ignored him and visited her in my free time to collect some more study books from her.

It wasn't long until Levi returned to his office, I hadn't really seen him since this morning before I left to train with Oluo and Gunther. He had been planning pattern formations for the next expedition outside of Wall Maria with Erwin Smith and discussing backup plans, they needed to go through each unknown scenarios in case they failed with their original plan.

I watched Levi for a while has I glanced through a book Hange have given me to read about anatomy of mammals, she had told me that I should learn about other specimens while I had the chance. But after a while I turned my gaze away from Levi and let him get on with his work, he had returned to his office with a folder full of paperwork.

We both sat in silence, I continued reading my books while Levi went through his paperwork at his desk. My back began to hurt after a while though, so I decided to take the book I was reading over to my bed and rest my back against some feathered filled pillows until it stopped hurting. I continued reading my book with the odd yawn here and there, I even swore had fallen asleep at one point while I was reading.

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard the officer's door open, but I was confused when I saw Levi walking into the room with a tray in his hand. He must have left the office when I had been drifting in and out of sleep I thought to myself with a yawn, it must mean it's nearly time for me to turn in for the night.

I turned my full attention to my book again and decided to finish the page I was reading, I would then be able to continue reading the rest of the book tomorrow. I ran my finger tip along each line of the paragraphs while I read the book's page inside of my head, but I was interrupted by Levi. He asked me about my studies and if I had learnt anything new about titans yet, I told him I was learning at my own pace which basically meant it was sinking slowly into my memory.

" Then I suggest you study harder..." He said.

" But there's a lot for me to learn yet about these titans, I'm trying my best..." I said as I glanced at Levi while he placed a teacup of tea down on the bedside cabinet next to my bed. " I mean how do you remember all of this information? Surely when it comes to facing a real life titan all of the information in these study books would basically go out of the window, I bet your mind would be on edge..."

" Study with your brain and not with your eyes, when you're out on the field your brain will be your ultimate weapon..." Said Levi while he sat down on my bed with his teacup in his hand. " You will need all of your wits and courage when you come face to face with your first titan, you may even piss your pants with fear..."

I looked up at Levi from my book and raised both of my eyebrows at him, he had a faint smile on his face as he took a sip of his tea. It was rare that he would smile, but trust him for trying to joke about me wetting myself when it came to me facing my first titan because most of the scouts wet themselves on their first expedition outside of the walls. I had heard that Petra and Oluo had soiled their pants on their first expedition, but when you're facing the unknown I guess accidents could happen when you're fearing for your life.

" Your jokes are still vulgar after all of these years, but thank you for trying to lighten the mood..." I said with a smile has I placed the book down on my bed and then crossed my legs. " Say Levi, can I ask you something?"

" If you must..." He replied.

" Do you ever miss the Underground City?" I asked.

" No, why would I miss that piss filled hell hole?" He asked while he turned his full attention to me. " No fresh air and rodents in every alleyway, it's nothing but a death sentence for any misfortunate soul who was born down there..."

" I see..." I replied.

" Do you miss it?" He asked.

" I do sometimes, but not very often..." I replied with sigh while I turned my gaze to the teacup on the bedside cabinet. " I was thinking about Farlan and Isabel today while I was training with your squad, it's been a while since I've thought about them..."

" Do you miss them?" He asked.

" Of course I miss them, they were my friends..." I replied while I took my teacup from the cabinet and then cupped it with both of my hands. " I was thinking about the last time I had seen them, it feels like a dream now when I think about my past. Isabel gave me a scowl over apple tarts and Farlan waved to me before I went to hang out the laundry on the roof, then you kissed my cheek has a farewell. I miss the old times, but I know they're gone now..."

" I see..." He said.

I took a few sips of my tea and sat in silence for a while as I thought about my lost friends, I wish they were still alive. I would give anything to just listen to them arguing about silly little things or complimenting me on my cooking, I even missed Isabel moaning about there not being any seconds for her. After a while I began to feel uncomfortable because Levi still had his gaze on me, he wasn't even drinking his tea which was strange. I drank the rest of my tea and placed my teacup back on the cabinet, I then told Levi I was going to get ready for bed now while I turned my gaze towards him.

" Are you planning to sleep tonight or are you going to stay awake again?" I asked with a smile as I placed the book on the cabinet. " You should sleep more than a few hours a night you know, you'll end up exhausting yourself out if you're not careful. You should also sleep in the bed sometimes instead of your armchair, it looks very comfortable to me. We could take it turns, I will sleep in your armchair three times a week and you can have my bed between those days..."

" What about the seventh day?" He asked.

" I've not thought that far yet, but we could go tops and tales in my bed..." I replied with slight laugh. " But it would most probably be a bad idea because your squad would talk, I guess we could flip a coin on the seventh day. Why don't you take my bed tonight and I'll have your armchair, it would only be fair..."

" I have paperwork to do..." He said.

" Don't we all, but you shouldn't lose sleep over it..." I said.

I watched has Levi turned his gaze away from me, he took a sip of his tea and told me to get some sleep while he got up from my bed. He walked over to his desk and placed his teacup down on his tray, he then went onto tell me that he would be the one training me tomorrow while his squad trended to their cleaning duties around the building. I asked him what kind of training he would be teaching me, he said he would be helping me build up my strengths in my arms with the aid of a punching bag.


	21. Training With Nightmares

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews! I never knew I'd get 70 reviews for this fanfiction, so thanks you lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 21!**

I woke up early the next day and did my normal morning routine, but Levi wasn't in his office when I had woken up this morning. I had no idea where he had gone because he was normally in the office with our breakfast of apples and porridge first thing in the morning, so I had no other choice but to wait for him until he returned.

I got dressed into my Survey Corps uniform and tied my hair up into a ponytail, I even made my bed. I cleaned up the office and made sure everything looked tidy, I then sat down at Levi's desk with some of my study books from Hange. I had decided to read some more of the book I had been reading from yesterday, but it wasn't long until Levi entered his office.

I said good morning to him has I looked up at him from my book and watched him closed his office's door behind him, he then returned my greeting with his normal blank expression on his face. He walked over to his desk and placed a tray of breakfast down in front of me, there was a bowl of porridge on the tray with apple slices on top of it. I closed my book and placed it to one side, I then picked my spoon up from the tray.

I liked porridge with apples because it was very tasty, it was sweet and filling at the same time which was good thing when you've got a busy morning ahead of you. I began to eat my breakfast while Levi sat on the chair across from me at his desk, I then looked up at him from my bowl of porridge when I heard him saying something to me while he poured himself a teacup of tea.

" I see you're wide awake for a change..." He said while he placed his teapot down on the desk. " You looked dead to the world when I left my office, I thought I may have to wake you up when I returned. You need to work on your sleeping pattern, I have no time for bone idle trainees..."

" Then I've saved you a job, how long do I have until training begins?" I asked.

" You've got an hour..." He replied.

Levi told me he had to go and collect some training clothes for me from the laundry room, but I asked him if I could just wear my uniform instead. He told me no while he got up from his chair, he then told me to eat my breakfast before it got cold. I told him okay has I watched him leave the office, but it wasn't long until he returned with my training clothes.

I ate the rest of my breakfast and got up from the chair at the desk, I then watched him walk over to my bed. He laid out my training clothes for me and told me that he would be waiting in the training room for me, but he planned to go to the kitchen first to wash my used bowl before he made his way to the training room.

I joined Levi next to my bed and took a look at these training clothes he had gotten me, they looked very lightweight. There was a pair of purple flowy cotton trousers and white sleeveless shirt, he then told me to get changed into them. I gave a nod of head and told him I would meet him in the training room when I had gotten changed, he then left his office once again and closed the door behind him. I quickly got undressed and put my training clothes on, but then I notice my scars on my stomach.

My scars on my stomach were still red and angry looking, they would fade to my normal skin colour over time though. But it didn't stop me feeling self conscious about them because the sleeveless shirt stopped above my stomach, I'm going to wear my shirt until I get to the training room I thought to myself as I grabbed my shirt from my bed.

I quickly put my shirt on and left the office, I then hurried to the training room. The room was already set up when I got there, Levi had hung up the punching bag and gathered everything we would need for today's lesson. I took my shirt off and hung it over the back of a chair at the table near the window, I then did some body warm ups before Levi prepared my hands for our lesson.

Levi took hold of my hand and wrapped some bandages around it, he then slipped a finger less boxing glove over my hand. He did the same with my other hand while he explained to me about using the punching the bag, he told me how to position my legs and that I must keep my guard up at all times like I would with an opponent.

I gave him a nod of my head and walked over to the punching bag in the middle of the room, it seems easy enough to me I thought to myself while I gently patted the punching bag with my hand. I heard Levi telling me not to mess around from the table near the window, I told him fine and positioned my feet so I could begin my lesson.

I listened to Levi's instructions while I punched the punching bag, he told me to begin with non aggressive punches and steady my breathing. I glanced at Levi over my shoulder several times through my workout, he was now sitting at the table and drinking tea while he stared at the wall on the other side of the room.

After a while my body began to ache, the top of my arms were sore and I felt very sweaty. I'm not sure how long I had been punching this punching bag for now, but I think it's time for me to have a little break. I took one last punch at the punching bag and fell forward onto it while I wrapped my arms around it, I then looked at Levi over my shoulder with cough.

" I think my arms are going to fall off, I had no idea how much this would hurt..." I said with sigh. " Can I rest for a moment please?"

" There is no resting on the battle field, no titan will give you time to slack off..." He replied while he turned his gaze towards me. " You've got to keep going until your body can tolerate the pain, it will learn to be strong in time..."

" Okay, but for now my body wants to rest..." I said.

I removed my arms from around the punching bag and walked over to the table, I then sat down on a chair across from him. I took off my finger less boxing gloves and unwrapped the bandages on my hands, my hand were even sweaty. I placed them down on the table, I then across my arms on the table top and rested my forehead on my arms while I closed my eyes. It felt like I could sleep for a week, but I quickly lifted my head from my arms when I heard something being placed down near me.

Levi had placed a tea filled teacup near me while he told me to be quick with my break, but without warning my vision began to blur. I sat up straight on my chair while I rubbed at my eyes, but the room around me was changing. I was no longer in the training room, I was in the main living area of an house. I quickly got up from my chair and called out for Levi while I looked around the room, but he was no longer with me.

There was a table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it, the fire of the fireplace was also roaring away and there was a pot of stew cooking over the flames of the fireplace. This room looked very familiar to me and I knew for a fact that I had been here before at some point, but I was confused how I had gotten here. This didn't really make any sense, I had no idea what was going on right now.

" Hello, is anybody here?" I asked.

I listened for a reply, but no one answered my question. I thought hard for a moment and tried my best to remember how I had gotten here, but my mind was cloudy. I glanced around the room and noticed a door near the fireplace, I hurried over to the door and opened it wide. But what greeted my eyes was horrifying, there was a woman strapped on a table and a very tall man was standing over her with a blood drenched knife in his hand.

I covered up my ears with my hands has the woman screamed out in pain, she was begging for him to stop. But the man was laughing at her has he brought his knife to her stomach, he then cut an horizontal cut across her stomach. She screamed again and I watched in horror has blood dripped from the table top, there was a pool of blood forming at the man's feet now.

" Hush there my girl, we don't want any unwelcome guess now do we?" He asked.

" Stop it!" She yelled as her body jerked on the table and her legs fought against the table's straps. " Please, I have to get back to the children!"

" In all due time, but let's play some more before the festival ends..." He said.

My eyes grew wide while I removed my hands away from my ears, I recognized the woman's voice. The woman on the table was me and the man standing over me was him, it was Kenny Ackerman. It was him who had given me the jumonji giri, he was the one who had dumped me by the Trost District's Canal and left me for dead. But why am I remembering this now? This can't be happening, I'm meant to be training with Levi and not remembering lost memories.

I watched has Kenny brought his knife to my stomach again, but this time I was lying on the table with Kenny Ackerman standing over me. I could see his scowling face looking down at me, he had specks of blood across his cheek and he wore a blood strained apron. I felt the tip of knife's blade pierce the skin of my stomach, I couldn't help but scream and cry out in pain. But the pain then subsided and the room around me got bright, I then heard Levi saying my name with an hint of concern in his voice.

My vision was becoming normal and I could see that I was now back in the training room, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when I saw Levi staring at me with his normal blank expression on his face. He asked me if I was alright while he placed his hand on my forehead, he went onto tell me that I had been muttering things under my breath while I stared at the teacup on the table. He said it looked like I had been spellbind, he then asked me if I had been spending any time with Hange Zoe lately which confused me.

" I've not seen Hange for days, what a funny thing for you to ask me..." I said while I shooed his hand away from my forehead and got up from my chair. " I think I was daydreaming, but I'm okay now..."

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yes I'm sure, I was just daydreaming about something from my past..." I replied.

" You better wake up then, your training is not over yet... " He said.

" I guess you're not going to go easy on me are you?" I asked.

" No..." He replied.

" I thought that would be your answer..." I said with a slight smile as I turned my gaze to my teacup on the table. " I better drink up then before my tea get's cold, I promise I will be quick though..."

" Alright..." He said. " Also no more daydreaming, that's an order..."

I gave Levi a nod of my head and picked my teacup up from the table, I then watched him pour himself another cup of tea. I turned my back on him and leaned back against the table while I went through my daydream about Kenny in my head, I think it was a daydream anyway I thought to myself has I turned my gaze to the window. I stood there and drank my tea while I watched the townsfolk of the Trost District getting on with there day to day life, but it wasn't long until Levi told me to get back to my training.

* * *

The next few days I woke up from my sleep in hot sweats, I kept having the same dream over and over again about Kenny Ackerman. The first time it happened I was lucky that Levi was not in his office, but the second time it happened he was in the same room has me. I had told him that I just had a bad dream, but when it happened for a third time I had to tell him about my dream. I was tempted to lie about the dream at first, but he somehow managed to wiggle the truth out of me with his odd idle threats.

Levi listened to everything I had to say to him and he told me that dreams pass in time, but I had now figured out it wasn't a dream. I think Levi knew that too, it was more like a repressed memory from the night of the Samhain festival. There was still parts of the night missing from my memory, but it terrified me each time I thought about it. What I feared the most was that Kenny was out there somewhere, we had no idea where he was located right now.

But life went on has normal, I carried on with my training and I even spent the day shadowing Erwin Smith like he had planned over three weeks ago. He walked me through my duties and told me I would be documenting the expeditions outside of the walls and keeping track of who returned back to the safety of the walls after the expeditions, it was quite daunting at first learning about my duties. I was told I would be riding under Erwin's supervision in his small close squad, this basically meant I would have more chances of returning home unlike some of the soldiers.

I had been given many documenting journals from Erwin which belonged to the last correspondent for the scouts to read until it was my time to go on my first expedition, they were very detailed with information from each of the expeditions the correspondent had been on before the person's demise. I didn't ask about what had happened to his last correspondent though, I thought it's best not to learn about the last correspondent's fate.

Today I was allowed to visit April and Jacob, I was very excited about seeing them again because I've not seen them for over a month. I quickly got changed into my new green coloured dress and white shirt I had brought to replace my ruined clothes with some money I had earned from helping out in the kitchen. I then left Levi's office and hurried to the building where the refugees slept, it wasn't long until I was standing outside of my old compartment inside the building. It still looked the same with clean blankets hanging over the compartment's divide and the beds had already been made for later on, I bet April has made sure everything was kept in order while I was gone.

I looked over at the main door of the building when I heard it open, but I smiled when I saw April and Jacob rushing through the doorway. I could help but embrace them both even though they were covered in dirt, it was really great to see them both again. We stood for along time and spoke quietly together, but it wasn't long until Jacob pulled himself away from me.

" How have you both been while I have been gone?" I asked as I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair and then rested my hand on his shoulder. " I see that your hair is clean for once, so you mustn't have forgotten what I taught you about keeping clean..."

" We're good, but we both miss you!" Replied Jacob.

" I miss you both too, where is Eren and the others?" I asked.

" They're at the Wasteland, it's normal farming for us folk..." Replied April while she pulled herself away from me. " We thought something may have happened to you when that solider came to get us from our seed planting, but it's really good to see you again..."

" I'm going nowhere just yet, so don't you both worry about me..." I smiled.

I spent an hour with them until they had to return back to the Wasteland to finish their farming duties, I had learnt that they were both being looked after by an old woman who had lost her Grandchildren when Wall Maria had been breached. I had told them both before they left the building to remember to send my greetings to Eren and his friends, I also mentioned that I would visit them again very soon. I hugged them both goodbye and waved them off before I made my way back to Levi's office, it makes me happy knowing that they're both safe.


	22. Hange Zoe And New Tasks

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I maybe late updating this fanfiction next time because I want to write some more chapters for my Death Note fanfics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22!**

The months had passed by quickly once again and my training was coming along quite nicely, I had even learnt how to ride horses now. I had been told by Levi that I was nearly ready to go on my first expedition, he was very pleased with my progress. But I on the other hand was quite hesitant about leaving the safety of the walls, I knew for a fact the injuries I could gain if I survived a Titan attack.

I had been spending a few days with Hange Zoe and she took me for a tour in one of the hospitals in the Trost District, the sights that greeted me were heartbreaking. So many injured soldiers with missing limbs and mental trauma from their expeditions outside of the walls, it was a miracle how any of them had survived. I was even taken to the morgue of the hospital where she showed me more severe injuries the Titan's had inflicted on soldiers who had died from their injuries hours later, it was a horrible sight to behold.

Today I was going to spend the morning with Hange, she was going to take me on a tour of Wall Rose. I hadn't really been on any of the walls before because I was always training or earning some money by working in the military kitchen in the evenings, but it would be nice to see how they protected the walls from Titans.

Hange had met me at Levi's office, she told him before we left that she would return me in one piece unless I fell from the wall. He ignored her though and continued with his paperwork, I knew for a fact today that he was going to be busy with some last minute changes to an expedition which was taking place in three days time.

It wasn't long until we arrived at Wall Rose, there was a few members of the Garrison on guard at the main door of the wall. I was told by Hange that most of the Garrison were patrolling the walls and checking the cannons in case the Colossal Titan ever appeared again, she then told me to follow her. We both walked together up several flights of stone staircases until we reached the top of the wall, it looks very busy up here I thought to myself has I followed Hange to the edge of the wall.

The view from Wall Rose was amazing, you could see all of the the districts from the top of the wall. But it disheartened me that the district beyond Wall Rose was now crawling with Titans, I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked over to the direction where the Shiganshina District was located. I could see the road that led straight to Wall Maria, but after that I could not see beyond that wall.

I listened to Hange has she continued to talk to me about Wall Rose, she told me that it was 380 km in radius making it smaller than Wall Maria. I gave her the odd nod of my head has I sat down on my knees and took a peek over the side of the wall, but what greeted me was frightening. I could see Titans congregating near the corner of the wall, they were stretching their arms towards the wall and trying to climb it. I was surprised what they looked like though, they just looked like us with their facial features and their body forms. But I couldn't tell if they were male or female though, I was unsure how they were sexed or even if they had different sexes in Titans.

Hange also told me that the Trost District was located on the south edge of Wall Rose, she knew a lot about the walls of the different districts. I interrupted her after a while and asked her if Titans could climb the walls has I turned my gaze towards her, she told me no with a smile. But she said it would be interesting if they learnt that skill, she said they were a mysterious race of humanoid giants after all and the human race had a lot of things to learn about them yet.

" I see, then let's hope they never learn that skill..." I said while I took another glance at the Titans. " Has anyone ever fallen from Wall Rose? I know it's a strange question to ask, but if seems rather dangerous up here without a banister running along the edge of the wall..."

" Not to my knowledge, the Garrison are normally careful while they are on duty..." She replied.

" That's good, I'm glad they're careful..." I smiled.

" Do you want to know what would happen if anyone fell from the wall?" she asked.

" Not really, but I would imagine it would be horrific with an unhappy ending..." I replied.

" I will tell you anyway just to cure your curiosity, it would be certain death for anyone who fell from the wall and a snack for my precious study subjects down there..." She said while she turned her gaze towards the Titans. " But enough of the idle the watching, I'm going to take you down there for a closer look with the aid of our three dimensional maneuver gear..."

" You can't be serious, I mean it's dangerous!" I said while I got up from the floor and took a few steps away from the edge of the wall. " I'm not going down there and I also believe that Commander Erwin Smith would disapprove of your delusional idea, you would be putting our life's at risk..."

" Nonsense, we put our life's at risk each time we leave the safety of the walls..." She said with smile while she cupped her hands underneath her chin. " Don't you want to learn more about these magnificent creatures? I mean look at them, they're nothing but astounding beings with firm rumps and cute faces. I must catch another one on our next expedition outside of the walls, I would give my left arm just to experiment on one right now!"

" Our expedition?" I asked.

" Yes, isn't it exciting?" She asked while she turned her full attention to me. " Didn't you know that you're coming with us on our next expedition? I thought you would have been informed by Levi or Erwin about the expedition, I guess they wanted to surprise you..."

I turned my gaze away from her and took in the view from the wall again, I then told her that I needed to use the washroom. She then told me there were no washrooms on Wall Rose and only chamber pots in the artillery room with leaves for wiping, it didn't really sound that clean or pleasant to me. I told her I would return back to Levi's office and use the washroom there. I then said I would come back and find her again on the walls, but she said it would be too late by then because she would be returning to her normal duties after our tour.

I told her fine and that I would see her tomorrow before I hurried towards the stairway of Wall Rose, but she called to me saying she would visit me later on with more of her notes. I quickly hurried down the staircases until I reached the doorway that led out onto the street, I then made my way back to the building where Levi office was located.

I greeted a few of the soldiers has I hurried through the corridors, it wasn't long until I reached Levi's office. I knocked three times on the door before I entered his office though, the last time I entered his office without knocking Levi was in the middle of a meeting with Erwin Smith. I ended up getting thrown out of his office and I had to sit in the corridor until their meeting had finished, I even got punished for my intrusive behaviour with boot cleaning duties for a week.

I waited outside of the office's door until I heard him say enter, I then opened the door and closed it behind me has I entered his office. Levi was standing at his desk, he had a medium sized map of the districts laid out in front of him. He was marking off different parts of the map with his pencil while he drank his tea from his teacup, he seemed very busy and his attention was firmly set on the map.

I walked over to his desk and watched him marking off streets on the map with his pencil, I didn't really have a clue why he was making streets off the map though. I watched him for a little bit longer until he looked up at me from the map, he then asked me if there was a problem or if I needed something.

" I do need to ask you something, it's quite important..." I said with a sigh has I rested one of my hands on the desk and partly pulled the map away from him with my free hand. " Am I going on the next expedition outside of Wall Rose in three days time?"

Levi turned his attention back to the map and muttered something under his breath, he then asked me where I had heard that little bit of information from while he pulled the map back towards him. I told him that Hange had told me, he then said the information I had been told was correct. I sighed deeply to myself and sat down on the chair across from him, I wonder why I wasn't told about the expedition I thought to myself while crossed my arms across my chest.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

" I planned to pass the information onto you when it was authorized..." He replied while he looked up at me from the map once again and then placed his teacup down on his desk. " Erwin has decided it's now your time to ride with us outside of the walls, I believe you are now ready to take up your duties has the correspondent for the scouts..."

" I see..." I said.

" Are you backing out?" He asked.

" No, what makes you think that?" I asked.

" Your body language is telling me different..." He replied. " The crossing of your arms represents a defensive shield, I believe you have a fear of the unknown praying on your mind. This will be a big step you're taking from the sheltered life your once knew, it will all change when you ride through the wall's gates with us..."

" Okay, I'm nervous and frightened about my first expedition beyond the wall!" I replied with a sigh while I rested my hands on the sides of the chair. " I guess I should prepare myself then and spend sometime with my Landlord's children before I leave the safety of the walls, I may never get the chance to see them again if I don't go now..."

" Only cowards think in morbid terms..." He said.

" Then call me a coward and cover me in yellow flowers, I'm just thinking about my friends..." I said has I got up from the chair at the desk. " Were you ever nervous when you went on your first expedition?"

" No..." He replied.

" I thought you would say that, you really need to learn to express yourself and say more than one word answers..." I said with a slight smile. " Am I allowed to take part of the day off? I would really like to see April and Jacob before I go on my first expedition, it will be the only chance I will get because I know the next few days will be filled with last minute training..."

Levi gave me a nod of his head and turned his attention back to the map, but he told me to be back before dinner or I would go without if I returned late again. But I knew that was an idle threat, he saved me some leftover stew the last time I was late for dinner. I told him okay and hurried to the washroom so I could get changed out of my uniform, I didn't really like wearing my uniform when I was not on duty. Also the collar of the jacket was itchy sometimes around my neck, it didn't really keep you warm in the winter months either.

I got changed into my normal clothes and tidied my hair, I even had a quick wash. I left the washroom and said goodbye to Levi before I left his office, but he didn't reply because he was too engrossed in the map. I quietly closed the office's door behind me and hurried along the corridor, but now I had to break the news to my friends about me going on my first expedition beyond Wall Rose.

* * *

The next three days past by quickly, it was now my time to ride with the Survey Corps. I had woken up early to eat my breakfast and to get changed into my uniform, I then had to report to Erwin Smith in his office. He gave me brown coloured leather shoulder bag and some pencils, he then gave me two journals I would be using each time I left the safety of the walls to catalogue my documenting journals in while I was riding under his supervision.

Erwin told me to return back to Levi's office and stay with him until it was time for the expedition, he said he had to review his plans once more with his squad. I did has he asked and made my way back to the office, but Levi wasn't there. I decided to sit at Levi's desk and stare out of the window until he returned, but I couldn't help feeling nervous about my first expedition.

I watched people in the street below the window, they were rushing around and carrying on with their daily life's with no cares or worries in the world. I had told April and Jacob about my first expedition beyond the wall now, they were both worried that I wouldn't return and Jacob had actually begged for me not to go on the expedition. I had told them both that I would be fine, also I would be riding with Erwin and his squad. I would be completely safe with him and the minute I returned back to the safety of the walls I would visit them, it would all be over before I knew it.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the office's door open, I watched has Levi entered his office with Hange Zoe following close behind him. But without warning he roughly pushed her out of his office and told her to wait in the corridor for me, he then slammed the door in her face. I heard Hange protesting from the corridor while Levi walked over to his desk, I couldn't help but laugh slightly over Hange's complaints coming from the corridor.

I quickly got up from the chair at the desk and hurried over to my bed, I then put my shoulder bag over my head while I walked over to the coat peg where I kept my Survey Corps green cloak. I took it my cloak from the peg and draped it around my shoulders, I then turned around to face Levi when I heard him say my name.

" Have you got everything you will need?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm prepared if that's what you mean..." I replied with a slight nod of my head while I tried to fasten the button on my cloak. " I've got several pencils and a small knife for sharping them, also two books for journal documenting. I guess I will be ready to leave your office when my cloak's stupid button decides to fasten, will I see you before we leave the Trost District?"

Levi told me no has I managed to fasten my button on my cloak, I then asked him why and looked up at him from the button on my cloak. He said he would be in a different part of the brigade, but he said he would meet up with me once they set up camp on the outskirts beyond Wall Maria in some old ruins before they walls were built.

I told him okay with a nod of my head, I then said goodbye to him with a wave of my hand. But he grabbed hold of my arm before I could leave his office and pulled me closer toward him, he then told me not to get myself killed in a serious tone. I stared into his eyes for a moment before I pulled him into a hug, but his body was stiff and he didn't return my embrace. I couldn't help but enjoy the embrace with him, his body was so warm and I swore I could smell the scent of soap on his clothes.

I promised him that I would be careful, I also told him that I would stay close to Erwin's squad and away from the jaws of Titans. He told me fine has I pulled myself away from him, I then gave him a smile and hurried over to the door of the office. I opened the door wide and glanced at him before Hange yanked me through the doorway of the office by my arm, she then told me that Erwin was waiting for me in the stables with a horse for me.


	23. Expedition

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm unsure of this chapter, I didn't know how they would go on expeditions after the walls were breached, I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23!**

I felt nervous riding down the main street of the Trost District, there were now crowds of people lining the street. I heard cheers of encouragement and words of hate, there was such a mixed feeling of emotions coming from the crowds of people gathering in the street. I was told by Erwin to keep my eyes forward and ignore the words of the townsfolk, he said my mind should be clear for the ride towards the Shiganshina District because of the Titans that lurked throughout the district beyond Wall Rose.

The gate of Wall Rose opened and we rode through it's gateway, that's when the we began to gallop through the main street of the district beyond Wall Rose. We needed to be fast and stay out of the way of Titans, but we did have decoys to draw the attention of the Titans away from us. The decoys would be with us until we left the Shiganshina District, but after that we would be on our own.

It felt strange seeing the district beyond Wall Rose again, it was empty and eerie. There were doors hanging from the hinges of their door frames and shattered windows, I even saw an over turned cart with broken barrels by it's side. I glanced into some doorways of the houses has my horse galloped past them, it was odd seeing the inside of people's old homes with set tables and toys lying on the floor. I bet most people just fled without gathering their belongings, but I'm unsure how this district worked because I remember the townsfolk of the Shiganshina District were not allowed to take any personal belongings with them.

It wasn't long until we made it through the district between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, it was now time to enter the Shiganshina District. The decoys went first into the Shiganshina District while we rode through Wall Maria's breached gate, it was minutes until the first Titan was spotted and cut down in it's tracks. We kept riding on while the decoys did their jobs, but it wasn't long until I heard the first screams of terror.

I ignored the screams has best has I could while I rode, but it was hard knowing soldiers there were dying to protect us from the Titans. I kept my eyes forward and focused on the expedition ahead of us, we would be beyond Wall Maria before we knew it. The breached gateway of Wall Maria was now in sight, I couldn't help but let out of sigh of relief when we rode through Wall Maria's destroyed gateway.

The territory beyond Wall Maria were breathtaking, it was so full of life and greenery. But there was no time for taking in the views beyond the wall, the orders were set by Erwin and we were told to ride East in the long range scouting formation. I knew little of this formation, but I did know they would communicate with different coloured flares which represented each scale of danger coming their way. We did has Erwin ordered and went off into our groups, but I did notice a few soldiers lingering back to protect the three wagons in case of a Titan attacks.

I knew there was eight supervising team leaders and six specialized medical officers, there was even five veterinary officers in charge of caring for the horses. I also knew there were five remuneration officers that serve concurrently with the team leaders and 270 regular soldiers whom were divided into teams of ten. I had documented all of this information down in my journal before the expedition, it was important that I knew how many of us had left the safety of the walls.

We had been lucky so far and only saw one three meter Titans far away to the North of us which excited Hange, I heard her commenting on it's beauty even though it was far away from us. It amused me slightly how she always had Titans in thoughts, but I did notice how Erwin joining Hange's side not long after she made those comments.

It wasn't long until the soldiers began to regroup when some buildings came into our sight, we had finally come to our outpost after what seemed like hours of riding. But we still kept up our speed until we were at least one mile away from the outpost, we didn't want to chance any Titan attacks while we out in the open still. When we did slow down it was the first chance I got to see where we would be setting up camp, I was then told by Erwin that they had used this location once before and it use to be a farming community over a hundred years ago.

The old farmland looked quite large where the fences had been placed, there was a stone built stable where they must have kept their life stock and old barrels stacked up near a wooden fence. I even noticed some apple trees growing in a little patch of land near another building which must have belonged to the farm, whoever once lived here must have been part of a family unit because there was more than one building on the land.

I stopped my horse near an old stone well in the middle of the courtyard and listened to Erwin giving out orders to the rest of the Survey Corps, he wanted the area secure before he spoke with his Garrison about what this expedition would intend of this time. He got many salutes and nods from the soldiers before they split up in there squads, I then got down from my horse.

I took hold of my horse's reins and watched as the three wagons entered the farmland's open gateway, I then heard Erwin ordering the drivers of the wagons to set up his outpost tent near the well. It wasn't long until the area was secure and the horses were being taken care of by the veterinary officers, it seems like Erwin's plan was now coming together which was good.

It was now safe for me to move freely around the old farm area and document about my surroundings, I needed to make sure I wrote everything down in my journal for future record purposes. I wrote about the farm's layout and the how many buildings were on the location, it was interesting seeing how the structure of the buildings hadn't changed much over the last hundred years.

I must have been walking around the farm area for most of the morning until all of the soldiers were called for an assembly outside of the outpost tent. I joined the rest of the soldiers outside of the tent and put my journal back in my bag, I then eavesdropped into a few conversations the soldiers were having around me. They were mostly taking about the farmland's layout and what they would be eating this evening when it was time for dinner, I even heard one solider talking about his newborn son. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a familiar voice say my name from behind me, it was Erwin.

" Hello sir..." I smiled.

" Good afternoon Miss Faith, I will be needing your assistance throughout the assembly..." He said

" And why is that?" I asked.

" I need you to take notes, I will be reevaluating my words after the assembly has ended..." He replied while he placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the front of the assembly of soldiers. " I entrust you are keeping up with the documenting journals so far, I will be reading what you have already written this evening..."

" Yes sir, I've kept them update like you asked..." I said.

Erwin gave me a smile and a nod of his head, he then left me at the front of the assembly of soldiers to join his normal squad. He walked over to a table outside of his outpost tent and looked at some maps laid out in front of him, he then spoke with Mike Zacharius for a few moments before he turned his full attention to the soldiers. I quickly took my journal and my pencil from my bag, I then opened my journal while Hange joined my side with Levi.

" The farm area is secure for now, but keep a watchful eye from the roof of the stable for Titans from the Western region where there has been several sightings of seven meter class Titans from Wall Maria in the last two days..." Said Erwin has he crossed his arms and continued speaking with his Garrison. " I'll arrange the lookout shifts with Mike Zacharius for throughout the night, but for now explore the surrounds and savage what you can for this evening. Remember to keep your eyes wide and yours minds awake throughout our stay at this outpost for the next week, do we have any questions?"

" Yes, I have a question..." Said Hange while she placed her hands on her hips. " Permission to share my thoughts with you, sir?"

" Permission granted..." He replied.

" I would like to dispatch a small group of soldiers to the North region with me has their leader with your permission to gather information on that lone three meter Titan we saw not far from here, it's important that my studies continue while I'm far from laboratory..." She said with a slight smirk. " If I could even catch it and bring it back with us then that would be the cherry on my cake, it's low intelligence would be an easy target for it's catcher..."

" Permission not granted, we are here for exploring and human expansion only..." He said while he turned his full attention to her. " You know your duties for this expedition, I will not endanger my Garrison's safety for Titan hunts..."

" But sir, it's important that I..." She said.

" Quit your whining and do what your Commander orders..." Interrupted Levi.

I looked up from my journal when I heard Levi's voice, he was now staring at Hange with an unimpressed expression on his face. Has normal Hange protested about why she needed to catch a Titan for her studies and that it was for the good of mankind that she learns every little thing about them, but has normal she didn't get her way which I guess was a good thing for the rest of the Survey Corps.

Erwin dismissed the assembly of soldiers and told us to carry on with what we had been assigned for until dusk, but I was called to one side before the soldiers disembarked. I was then told by Erwin that there was an old study on the second floor of the farm house near the apple trees, he wanted me to go there and gather books of importance to take back with us to the Trost District. He went onto tell me that his Garrison had partly gutted the farm house on their last expedition to this outpost, he wanted me to go through the contents of the study and finish the last of the scavenging before this outpost would be abandon for good.

I gave him a nod of my head and put my journal back in my bag with my pencil, I then saluted him before I hurried over to the old farm house. I slowly pushed the door open and entered the house, but the sight that greeted me was strange. There were wooden crates of wine bottles and old blankets, I even saw a crate full of rusty cooking pots.

I looked around the room has I walked over to the staircase, I then slowly walked up them while I counted my steps. I listened to the stairs of the staircase creek under my weight and I couldn't help but think what would happen if they gave way underneath me because this building must be over hundred years old, but if I walked carefully then I shouldn't cause any mishaps.

It wasn't long until I got to the top of the staircase, I then walked along the landing and peeked into open doorways has I walked past them. Most of the doorways had been left open and the rooms were empty, but when I found the study it was untouched. I entered the room and looked up at the ceiling of the room, there was a big hole in the ceiling letting sunlight into the room. It felt strange being in someones house without their permission even though it had been abandon when the Titans first appeared, but I had a job to complete.

I took a look at my surrounding and stopped in the middle of the room when I saw a bookcase that went along the wall of the left side of the room, I didn't know where to start first because there was a hell of a lot of books on that bookcase. I sighed to myself has I began to walk over to the bookcase, but I stopped dead when I head something crunch underneath my boot.

I quickly looked down at floor and saw a small old looking wooden doll, it was dressed in some brown rags. I slightly smiled to myself has I picked the doll up from the floor and brushed it's straw hair down with my hand, I then noticed a overturned cradle near the a wooden desk. I walked over to the desk and turned the cradle over, there must have been children living here long ago I thought to myself has I placed the doll in cradle.

I gently rocked the cradle with hand and remembered a time when I use to rock my old baby cradle when I was a small girl, I use to love playing with my peg dolls with my Mother when I was a child. I turned my attention to the bookcase after a while and sighed deeply to myself with a frown, I better get started on those books I thought to myself has I walked over to the bookcase.

I stood on a small foot stool has I took a look through the books, there was so many titled subjects. There was nature and mammal biology books, there was even a book of old maps of the territories beyond Wall Maria. I was unsure what books would be of importance to Erwin, but there was so many to choose from in this book collection.

I continued to look through the books while I quietly sang to myself and checked on the book's titles, but without warning I heard the room's door loudly creek from the other side of the room which made me jump. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw Erwin carrying a wooden crate into the room, he then placed it down in the middle of the room. He apologized for startling me has he looked around the room, but his gaze soon stopped on the cradle which was still rocking near the desk.

" Have you been playing with this doll and cradle?" He asked.

" No, what gave you that idea?" I asked.

" I just find it peculiar that the cradle is rocking whilst you're standing on the other side of the room..." He replied. " Miss Faith, let me make this clear. The territory we are claiming has our outpost at this very moment is in the middle of nowhere, we must be cautious with our surroundings in case Titans are nearby..."

" I understand that sir, it won't happening again..." I said while I stepped down from the stool and tucked some loose stands of my hair behind my ear. " But there's no harm done and I know for a fact that the area around this old farm is secure, I have full faith in the Survey Corps..."

" Your upbeat attitude is refreshing, but please be careful in the future..." He said.

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

I watched has Erwin walked over to the desk, he then opened some wooden window shutters above the desk and told me that this room could do with an airing because I would be spending most of the day in here. He wanted me to put some of the books into the crate and check through the draws of any desks or cupboards in the room before I retired for the night, but he did mention that I would have to take one or maybe two of the lookout shifts while we stayed at the outpost.

* * *

I'm unsure of how many hours I had spent in this room, but it felt like I had been in here forever. I had gone through most of the bookcase now and placed many books into the crate, but I still had a lot to do before I retired for the night. I had already checked the cupboards and draws in the room, I had found many old map tools which may be some use when projecting on maps. There was also a box of candles in one of the cupboards which maybe useful whilst we stayed here and a collection of letter knives, there was many random items in this study.

I had a few visits from different soldiers throughout the day, they brought me food and candles when it began to get dark outside. I was even given a green coloured cotton made sleeping bag to sit on while I went through the books, but it didn't help much with the cold air entering the room through the damaged roof of the farm house though. Something tells me that the night ahead was going to be long and chilly, it will be a miracle if I sleep at all tonight.

I grabbed several water damaged books from the bookcase and placed them down by my sleeping bag, I even leaned the doll from the cradle up against the pile of books to keep me company. I continued going through the books until I heard a gently knock on the door frame, I looked over my shoulder and saw Erwin standing in the doorway with a bowl of stew in his hand. He told me he was here to bring me my supper while he walked through the doorway and made his way over to the desk, I just gave him a nod of my head has I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

I watched him place the bowl of stew down on the desk, he then close the window's shutters and placed his lantern down on the desk. He told me that my food was hot and that I should eat it before it got cold, but he said it while his gaze fell to the cradle near the desk. He then turned his full gaze towards the doll near the pile of books near my sleeping bag before he looked at me, he then asked me an odd question.

" Tell me, did you ever own a doll has child?" He asked.

" I never really owned a real doll has a child, I had to make peg dolls from my Mother's clothes pegs..." I replied while I picked another book from the bookcase and took a look inside of it. " I'm afraid to say some of these books from this bookcase are damaged from the damp, but there maybe some useful information in the very end bookcase if you want to learn about old folk laws or study old territory maps..."

" I will trust your judgement on what you choose from those bookcases, but take a rest and eat your food before you collapse from exhaustion..." He said.

" I doubt I'll collapse from exhaustion, I've got too much meat on my bones for that..." I said with a slight laugh has I looked up at him from the book. " But I am hungry though, I will do has you order when I've finished looking through this book..."

Erwin gave me a nod of his head and left the room, but he didn't mention before he left about a assembly this evening by the stone well. I closed the book I had been looking through and placed it down on my sleeping bag as I stepped over it, I then walked over to the desk to eat my bowl of stew before it got cold.


	24. Into The Unknown

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24!**

I quickly ate my supper and joined the rest of the Survey Corps at the outpost tent with my journal, we were then told by Erwin who would be taking the first watch throughout the night. He stationed about fifteen soldiers on each of the rooftops around the farmland, he then sent another fifteen to patrol the area and twenty five to stand guard at certain places around the farmland. He wanted all of the areas of the farmland secure at all times, he himself would be awake throughout the night with the lookout soldiers in case his assistant was needed and then Hange would be in charge during the day while he rested.

Levi and Mike were two of the soldiers sent to watch from the rooftops, I actually felt safe knowing they would be on watch tonight because they were highly thought of throughout the Survey Corps. The assembly of solider were dismissed, but Erwin asked me to join him in his tent with my journal before I returned to the study inside of the farm house.

I watched Erwin enter the outpost tent and I quickly followed after him, but before I had a chance to enter the outpost tent Levi grabbed hold of my arm. He stared at me for a moment before he told me that he would be stationed on top of the farm house I would be staying in for the night, he also told me to get some rest because tomorrow would be along day for me.

" I will rest when I've finished my duties..." I said has I freed my arm from his grip and showed him my journal. " I've got to go now and give my journal to Erwin, he wanted to see it before I return to my duties in the farm house's study..."

" Then I suggest you don't keep him waiting..." He said.

" Yes, you're most probably right..." I said with a slight nod of my head as I watched Mike walk past me and then I turned my full attention back to Levi. " But there is one more thing, I would like you to be careful on your lookout tonight with Mike. I know you've been on many expeditions before with your squad and most of the Garrison, but it doesn't stop me worrying about certain members who are on this expedition with us..."

" I thought you would have thought more highly of my survival skills, I've been doing this long before you moved to the surface..." He said. " The only person who you should have concerns about out here at this outpost is yourself, the rest of us can hold our own..."

" I understand that very well, but I still have concerns..." I said has I turned my gaze towards the tent with a sigh. " Just take care of yourself, that's all I wanted to say before your lookout duties began..."

" Has you wish..." He said.

" Okay..." I said.

I turned my gaze back to Levi when I heard him say that I shouldn't keep my commander waiting because of this idle conversation, he then left with Mike. I watched him and Mike hurry over to the farm house they would be stationed at for the night, they then used their three dimensional maneuver gear to get onto the roof. They both took their places on the rooftop with the other soldiers and took their blades from the scabbard, they would now be on watch until they were relieved of their duties when it was dawn.

I sighed to myself before I entered the outpost tent, but the inside of the tent wasn't what I had expected. I thought it would be minimalist inside of the tent, but there was a table with five chairs around it. There was also a wooden bed cot in the back corner of the tent and a pile of sleeping bags on the other side of the tent, it actually felt quite cramped inside of the tent.

I walked over to the table were Erwin was sitting, he was going through some maps on the table in front of him. I stopped at the other end of the table and cleared my throat to get his attention, but he didn't look up at me from his map for at least a few minutes. He got up from his chair and walked around the table to me, I then took two steps away from him though because his height always frightened me slightly which was odd. He was like giant to me, I've always been use to people being just a few inches taller than me.

" Good evening Miss Faith, do you have your journal?" He asked.

" Yes sir..." I replied.

" May I take a look at it?" He asked.

" Of course sir..." I replied.

I held my journal towards him and watched him take it from my hand, he then told me I would be allowed to returned to my duties unless I felt the need to turn in early for the night. I told him I would go to sleep when I had finished going through the bookcase, he then gave me a nod of his head and dismissed me from the tent. But he did mention that he would return my journal to me in the morning, he wanted to make sure there were no spelling mistakes and documenting errors.

" Very well sir, goodnight..." I said.

" Goodnight Miss Faith..." He said.

" You can call me Lorna is you desire, it always seems too formal when you call me Miss Faith..." I said while I cupped my hands behind my back and watched him open my journal. " Everyone else calls me by my first name around here, but you can call me Miss Faith still if that's what you want..."

" I'm afraid to say I have no time for pleasantries this evening Lorna, but I will take what you have said to my mind..." He said has he looked up at my from the journal. " You're dismissed for the night, I suggest you get some rest while you can..."

" Okay, thank you sir..." I said.

I saluted him before I left the tent, I then made my way back to the study of the old farm house. There were a few lit torches stationed round the farmland and a little campfire roaring just beyond the stone well, they were even soldiers sleeping in their sleeping bags around the campfire area. I did glance up at the rooftop of the farm house before I entered it though, I could see Mike on the left side of the roof and Levi was on the right. They were both standing very still like the other soldiers, I guess when you're on lookout you've got to have your full attention on your Titan lookout duties.

I enter the old farm house and carefully made my way back to the study, I then took my jacket off while I walked over to the desk of the room. I hung my jacket over the back of the chair and yawned loudly while I took the lantern from the desk, I would leave the lantern near my sleeping bag so it's warm glow would keep me company.

I placed the lantern down near a pile of water damaged books and climbed inside of my sleeping bag, the room was now getting cold now. I could see my breath in the air has I breathed, it felt strange being so far away from the Trost District. I let my mind wander and I thought about my old friends from my past, how I missed them when the world went quiet.

I often wondered what it would have been like if Isabel and Farlan where still alive, I know Levi would not be so distance like he is with me now. I'm guessing it may have been like the old days in the Underground City, they would have been both arguing or laughing together. But if they were here with us right now they would have been standing tall with Levi, I know how inseparable they were in their small group.

I turned my attention to the hole in the damaged ceiling above me, it was funny how I could see many stars from where I was lying. I've never really stop to admire how pretty the stars were in the night sky, but then I felt the cold chill of the night's air on my face. I couldn't help but shiver inside of my sleeping bag and I curled up into a tight ball, hopefully I will be able to get some sleep I thought to myself has I snuggled my face into my sleeping bag.

* * *

It was now our second day at the outpost and three groups of thirty soldiers of the Survey Corps had been leaving the farm area to explore different parts of the territory beyond it, they wanted to see if there was anymore buildings in the territory. The first lookout had gone well without any sightings of Titans, but we had to keep our wits about ourselves and make sure that the farm area was still secure throughout the daylight hours.

I had been in the study once again for the day and the last of the books from the bookcase had been shorted with a little bit of help from Petra, but not long after we had finished she had been call away by Oruo. She had duties else where with her squad and she would be on lookout tonight with Eld Jinn, so she told me that she would see me in the evening for supper.

I carried on with my duties until the study was fully explored, I had looked in every draw and even behind the bookcase. I then put all of the old damaged books back on the bookcase because the room looked untidy, I had gotten into the habit of keeping rooms tidy since I began staying with Levi again.

Erwin visited the study to collect the crate of books I had shorted out for him, he told me he would let me stay in the building again for the night because he wanted me to draw a layout of the building. But he did tell me I had done well with my journal, he thought I was quite organized and creative with my documenting which pleased me. I had never really been praised by someone of his rank before and it made me feel good knowing I was doing a good job, I just hope I can keep it up in my future documenting.

I saluted him before he left the room and grabbed my bag from the floor, I may has well start my new task while it was still day time I thought to myself has I left the study. I walked slowly along the landing and drew two long squares on a sheet of paper in my journal, it wasn't long until I had mapped out the downstairs area of the building.

I continued with my duties until Levi joined me on the landing of the building, I hadn't really noticed him at first until he said my name which scared me half to death. He had brought me some lunch, it was a bowl of root vegetable soup and slice of hard bread. The solider cooks for the day had used vegetables they had savaged from the farmland's vegetable gardens, they had even filled two baskets full of vegetables to use while we stayed at this outpost.

I put my journal back into my bag with my pencil and took my bowl of soup from him, I then went to sit on the top step of the staircase. The soup was really hot, I had to blow on it a few times before it cooled down. I was surprised when Levi sat down next to me on the staircase, I thought he would have gone to join his squad after he brought me my lunch.

" You don't have to sit with me, I'm use to my own company in this building..." I said has I placed my bowl down on my lap and took the spoon from the bowl. " But I bet you have duties to attend to for the day though, I know every solider has set tasks while we're staying at this outpost. So don't let me stop you if you want to leave, I'll be fine all by myself..."

" My duties have been completed for the daylight hours..." He said while he turned his gaze towards me. " I'm off duty until nightfall, I will be then taking up my normal position for this night's lookout with Petra and Eld..."

" You're on lookout again?" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" But why?" I asked has I spooned some of my soup into my mouth and turned my full attention towards him. " I thought the lookout duties would be shared out equally throughout the Garrison, it's not fair for you to be on lookout for two nights in a row without rest. Have you even slept yet?"

" No..." He replied.

" Levi, you need to sleep!" I sighed.

Levi turned his gaze away from me and told me to mind my own business, he was nothing but stubborn at times which annoyed me. I turned my attention to my bowl of soup and ate it in silence, but has soon has I had finished my soup Levi took the bowl from me. He told me to carry on with my duties which Erwin had given me, I then watched him leave the building without a goodbye.

I sighed to myself and got up from the staircase, I guess I should finished drawing the layout of the building I thought to myself has I stepped back onto the landing. I continued with my duties until it was nightfall, I then took my journal to Erwin's tent. But he told me to keep my journal with me until dawn because I would be getting up early to accompany him and forty other soldiers on an exploring expedition outside of the farm area, there had been a discovery of another three buildings to the East of this territory.

* * *

The next day we left the farmland early, the sun was not fully in the sky yet. I was tired like the other forty soldiers who accompanied Erwin on this exploring expedition to these three buildings that one of yesterdays exploring expedition groups had found to the East of the farmland. Hange was left in command of the farm area with the support of Levi while we were away which worried me, she was sometimes impulsive when it came to decisions.

We rode in the direction where these buildings had been found and kept a lookout for Titans has we rode across the territory, it was quite isolated in the direction we were riding. There were many different species of trees I had never seen before and many colourful flowers everywhere, it would be a very pretty landscape to enjoy if it wasn't beyond the safety of Wall Maria. We were far away from the farmland now, I was actually beginning to feel unsafe even though I was with Mike Zacharius and Erwin Smith.

It wasn't long until the three buildings that had been found yesterday came into our sight, they looked like they were nothing but ruins in my eyes. Has we got closer to the buildings my observation was correct, they were falling apart and I swore I could see fresh debris dust in the air around the building's area.

Erwin told us to halt when we were half a mile away from the three buildings and Mike told us that something didn't seem right, he was even smelling the air which concerned me. We watched has the dust from the debris began to settle, we then heard a low rumbling sound coming from one of the damaged buildings which caused some more of the other damaged building to fall apart with a loud crash.

" We shall go ahead with caution, keep alert and your blades drawn at all times..." Said Erwin while he cautiously began to ride his horse forward in a slow pace with Mike near his side. " The exploring expedition who discovered these buildings yesterday morning said these three buildings were intact before they returned to the outpost, this means that danger maybe ahead of us..."

I watched has Erwin drew one of his blade from his scabbard, the rest of the soldiers followed his lead and I did the same has them. We then rode forward at a steady pace and kept our wits about ourselves, but it wasn't long until we saw what had caused the damage to the two buildings. It was a eight meter Titan with shabby brown hair and a mischievous expression on it's face, we had no other choice but to cut it down in it's tracks.

Erwin gave the orders to get to the rooftop of the surviving building has he brought his blade to his side, but it wasn't long until the Titan's gaze was upon us. It leaped into action straight away and crashed through one of the remains of the damaged buildings with ease, it was heading straight for us. We were then ordered by Erwin to split into two groups of fifteen, we did has our commander ordered and headed into different directions in our groups of fifteen while eight soldiers stayed behind with our commander.

I went left with one of the groups while Erwin and Mike rode straight ahead in their group of ten towards the eight meter Titan, but the group on the right didn't make it that far. Without warning a seven meter Titan walking on all fours appeared from behind the other damaged building, they didn't even have time to react or attack the Titan because of it's speed.

I had turn my gaze away from the carnage the Titan was causing with the fallen group, there was blood and party crushed bodies scattered across the once green grass. I ignored the screams of the injured and dying soldiers has I rode on, we had to make it to the rooftop of the surviving building so we could cut these two Titans down. I knew it would be hard with only one rooftop though, but we had no other choice at this very moment but to fight for our life's.

Erwin and his group had manged to dodge the eight meter Titan's attack, they were now closer to the surviving building. The group I was in had to go around a cluster of trees and get onto the rooftop of the surviving building from behind the building, it wasn't long until we were all safely on the rooftop.

It was the first chance we got to see the situation unfolding in front of us, the seven meter Titan was feasting on the group of fifteen soldiers that it had ambushed not long ago. It made me feel sick to my stomach because it tore my fallen comrades apart like they were nothing but rag dolls, but the eight meter Titan was now coming slowly towards us due to an injury it somehow had obtained when Erwin's group had rode at it.

" Commander, what do we do?!" Asked a female solider with a hint of panic in her voice. " Give us our orders and we'll cut these sons of a bitches down!"

" We're hundred percent behind you, sir!" Said a male soldier. " Tell us what to do!"

" Please sir, it's nearly upon us!" Said another male solider while he pointed his blade towards the Titan with a look of concern of his face has he took a few steps back and brought his blade back down to his side. " We need to revenge our fallen Brothers and Sisters, their deaths will count!"

Erwin gave us our orders, the group of fifteen I was part of would distract the eight meter Titan with the aid of our horses while his group would go in for the kill. The group I was part of used our three dimensional maneuver gear to get down from the rooftop, we had managed to hook ourselves onto the partly destroyed building not from the surviving building and get down to the ground safely.

We hurried over to our horses and mounted them, we then rode in the direction of the eight meter Titan. We did our best to distract the Titan by riding between it's legs and calling it all of the name under the sun, but it wasn't long until one of the soldiers of my group was caught by the Titan. I was unsure of her name, but she screamed until the Titan sorrowed her whole.

This was the distraction Erwin's group was waiting for and Mike managed to hook himself onto the back of neck of the Titan, it wasn't long until the nape of the Titan was sliced away from the back of it's neck. The Titan then fell to the ground with a crash, it was now time to distract the other Titan whom was still feasting on the fallen soldiers.

Erwin told us to guide the seven meter Titan over to the surviving building, he would then cut in down himself with the aid of Mike. We did what he asked and rode towards the seven meter Titan, but something told me this Titan would be harder to distract. It may not be has big has the eight meter Titan, but it was on all four which made it faster and more dangerous.

Two male soldiers of my group managed to distract the Titan by slicing the heals of both of it's feet, it immediately jumped into action after it saw us riding past it. It took chase has we guided it back towards the building, it wouldn't be long until this Titan was cut down in it's tracks just like the other one. But without warning it lashed out with one of it's hand and knocked me from my horse, I then hit the ground with a thud. I didn't have time to think or look at my surroundings has I scrambled up from the ground, I didn't have any other choice but to run away from the Titan. But wasn't even seconds before it grabbed hold of me with it's hand, it had me in it's grasp and I could do anything but cry out for help.


	25. Is This The End?

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25!**

I felt the air whiz around me has I was lifted up from the ground, I could help but struggle in it's tight grip around my body. I dug my fingernails into it's hand which didn't even have any effects on the Titan's hold on me, I truly feared for my life right now. It wasn't long until I was face to face with this Titan, it's eyes were wide and it had the mostly horrible smile on it's face.

It stared at me with it's dark coloured eyes, there was even part of a Survey Corps cloak hanging from between it's teeth. I felt my eyes filling with tears and my body began to shake when I noticed blood from my fallen comrades dripping from it's chin, I was in a serious amount of danger right now.

I tried to scream but no sounds came from my mouth, I was helpless and far away from home. Many thoughts ran through my head of my lost family and the children I use to care for before I became the correspondent for the scouts, but my thoughts were mainly of Levi. What would he do when he found out that I had been devoured by a Titan? It would be like Isabel and Farlan all over again, it broke my heart just thinking about it.

I watched in horror has it brought me to it's mouth, it's breath was vile and it's teeth were yellow. But without warning it's hand loosened around my body and I awkwardly fell to the ground, I then noticed stream coming from it's neck area. I heard voices shouting from around me and horse's hooves galloping past me, the noises around me were quite echoey to my ears.

The Titan fell backwards and the ground beneath me shook has it's body made contact with the ground, I then quickly got up from the ground with the help of a male solider. I heard him asking me if I was alright, I told him that I was fine even though it felt like I could pass out at any moment. The solider left me and I looked up at the Titan in front of me, I then saw Mike standing on it's back. He must be the solider whom slayed the Titan and saved my life, I must remember to thank him later I thought to myself has I turned my gaze away from him.

I looked around at my surroundings and watched has the soldiers regrouped, there would be no time for gathering the bodies of the fallen due to the lack of them that the Titan had left behind from it's feasting on them. The grass was stained red and the smell of blood lingered in the air, the sight before me didn't seem real. I then turned my gaze back towards the Titan which was now decomposing with stream raising from it's body, it would be nothing but bones by the time we left this cursed place.

Erwin gave out the orders that we would immediately ride back to the farmland, he thought it would best if we retreated back to our outpost because there maybe Titans still lurking nearby in this territory which would put his Garrison in danger due to smell of the human blood still lingering in the air. He was then joined by Mike with his horse and he got onto his horse's back, he then told us to be quick in a stern tone.

My horse was brought to me by the solider who had helped me up from the ground, he introduced himself to me has David Weilman. I told him my name has I got onto my horse's back, he then got onto his horse and said it was pleasure to meet me. I gave him a weak smile has Erwin joined my side, he then told us to finish our conversation when we returned back to the safety of our outpost.

* * *

We rode hard and fast across the territory, we needed to make it back to the outpost before the evening. I was unsure what lay ahead of us since the situation that happened not long ago at those three buildings, I feared what would happen to us next and if we would make it back home to the Trost District.

Erwin had been silent since we left those three buildings, he kept his eyes ahead and Mike lingered to the back of our group which confused me. I was unsure what was going on in their heads right now, but if I could guess it would be getting the Garrison back to the outpost safety and planning what our next move would be since we had lost sixteen of our soldiers due to the Titan attack.

It wasn't long until the farmland was in our sights, but Erwin gave us the orders to slow down when we were half a mile away from the farmland. He spoke to us about what had happened on our exploring expedition, he wanted us to know that he was proud of our achievements when tackling a surprise attack from those two Titans and he apologized for our fallen comrades.

Erwin told us that their deaths would not be in vain, their sacrifice for humanities survival would be honored and remembered for a lifetime to come. We listened to him talking and telling us that their deaths were not our fault, he wanted us to know that before we reached our outpost. I now understood why he was respected and admired throughout the ranks, he was courageous leader.

We rode through the farmland's open gateway and stopped in the middle of the courtyard, we were then greeted by the other soldiers. But it wasn't long until we heard whispers and questions about where the missing soldiers had gone, they were then informed about the Titan attack by Commander Erwin Smith. He explained to them about what had happened on our exploring expedition and the surprise Titan attack, he then told them there would be an assembly this evening before he left with Mike Zacharius.

I got down from my horse and let a male veterinary officer take my horse, he told me that my horse would be well looked after in the stable. I gave the veterinary officer a nod of my head and turned my attention away from him, but my attention was drawn to my blood stained uniform. I touched my jacket with my hands and frowned to myself when I noticed that the blood was still wet, I didn't really know if they had any water around here so I could get myself cleaned up or changed out of my blood soaked uniform.

I looked at my hands and stared at the blood on them, this wasn't even my blood. I should count myself lucky that I had made it back in one piece, but it didn't help me feeling bad about my fallen comrades even though Erwin told us it was not our fault. They wouldn't even get a proper burial or funeral, their families would not even get the opportunity to say their final farewells to them.

My thought were broken when I heard someone call my name, I looked up from my hands and saw Petra running towards me with Oluo following behind her. She stopped in front of me and rested her hands on my arms, but I swore I heard Oluo calling me a pathetic greenhorn. The expression on his face gave me the feeling that he was not going to give me any sympathy, he was normally hard on me anyway unlike Petra who showed me some form of kindness.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" I'm fine, I just need some rest and time gather my thoughts..." I replied.

" I will take you to one of medical officers, you should at least get checked over in case some of that blood on your uniform belongs to you..." She said while she looked over her shoulder at Oluo. " You should inform Captain Levi about Lorna, he may want to know that she has returned safe and well..."

" I think the Captain has more important things on his mind than this little greenhorn right now..." He said while he crossed his arms. " If you haven't noticed we are fifteen soldiers down and if my memory service me correct it's the job of the correspondent for the scout to be documenting on our lose on this day, she has no time for medical treatment..."

" Don't be heartless, she's one of us..." She said.

" Walk it off little greenhorn, a true solider would take my advise..." He said.

" Only an idiot would take your advise..." She frowned.

" There were sixteen soldiers that we lost on the exploring expedition, but he's right..." I said has I shook myself free from Petra's hands and took my journal from my bag. " I should be documenting their deaths down for Commander Erwin Smith, he will want to be informed of which soldiers have fallen this day for their families back home..."

Petra told me that I should ignore Oluo and come with her to see one of the medical officers, she told me that my health was important right now. I shook my head at her and told her that I would visit them after I had documented the fallen soldiers down in my journal, but when I turned my thoughts to the fallen soldiers it truly hit me that I didn't know any of their names.

I turned my gaze to my journal in my hand and noticed drops of water falling onto it's leather binder, but there was no signs of rain in the sky. It took me a moment to realize that they were in fact my tears, I quickly covered up my mouth has a sob escaped my lips and I had no other choice but to runaway because I didn't want Levi's squad to see me cry in case they thought I was nothing but a coward.

I excused myself from their company and hurried over to the farm house, I then closed the farm house's door behind me. I looked around the room has I made my way past some crates and found myself a small corner to hide in until my tears decided to stop. I knelt on the floor and placed my journal down next to me, I would rather be anywhere in the world than this place right now. I was not cut out to be a solider or correspondent for the scouts, I was nothing but a barmaid.

It wasn't long until I heard the door to the farm house open, it's door slammed hard against the wall of the house which made me jump. I listened to some footsteps pacing up and down the main room, but I accidentally left out a sharp breath that caused the footsteps to come to a halt. I covered up my mouth with my hand and shuffled further back into the corner, but my scabbard knocked against one of the crates which caused the wine bottles inside of it to rattle.

I heard the footsteps getting closer to where I was hiding and I pulled my knees to my chest, I thought that it may have been Petra. But it turned out to be Levi, he stared at me for a moment until he told me to get up from the floor in an stern tone. I shook my head at him and told him that I needed some time alone to gather my thoughts, but he was not amused by my words. The expression on his face he gave me was cruel, he even roughly grabbed hold of my arm and told me to get onto my feet.

" Please leave me alone, I can't do this..." I whispered.

" Get up and bare your teeth through this you stupid little brat, that's an order!" He said has he yanked me up from the floor by my arm and pushed me hard up against a crate full of wine bottles. " I will not standby and watch your become nothing but a cowardly wreck, you are stronger than this Lorna..."

" But the sights I saw and the screams of the fallen soldiers still echo in my head, I can't do this..." I said has a sob escaped my lips. " I want to go home or even get arrested by the Military Police, I don't care what happens to me anymore has long has I don't have to stay here! It's my job to document the expedition and I don't even know the names of the fallen soldiers, what kind of correspondent for the scouts does that make me?"

" You're a solider, now act like one!" He replied.

" But I'm nothing but a barmaid, I can't do this anymore and be something that I am not..." I said.

" Stop your crying, do you want to be known has cry baby?" He asked.

" If that's what it takes to get out of this place, then I will gladly take that title!" I replied while I freed my arm from his grip and knelt back down on the floor. " Now please leave me alone, I don't desire your company right now..."

" Get up!" He commanded in a stern tone." I've not finished with you yet, I cannot tolerate you when you are like this..."

" Just go away, that's my order!" I yelled.

I wiped some of my tears away from my cheek and steadied my breathing has best has I could, I needed to stop crying now before anyone else saw me crying. I heard Levi muttering things underneath his breath has he stood in front of me, but what he did next surprised me. He got down on one knee in front of me and softly placed his hand on my shoulder, he then told me not to cry anymore in a less stern tone.

I looked up at him and quickly wrapped my arms around his torso while I told him that I was sorry for being a stupid brat, he even rested his hand on the back of my neck which was comforting in a strange way. I snuggled my face into his shoulder and sobbed my heart out, he even told me to cry my emotions out if that's what I desired at this very moment.

I cried until my chest hurt, but it wasn't long until my breathing became normal and pulled myself away from him with a sniffle. I looked up at Levi when I heard him telling me that I looked dreadful and I couldn't help but agree with him, I didn't feel great either. I peeked over Levi's shoulder when I heard someone knock on the crate behind him, I saw Petra standing by the crate with a folded up blanket hanging over her arm.

" I'm sorry to interrupt this little moment, but Captain Levi's company is needed by Commander Erwin..." She said with a kind smile. " I will comfort Lorna while you're away, she will be safe in my company until you return..."

" Very well..." He said.

I watched Levi get up from the floor, he then told me to pull myself together before I left the farm house. I gave him a nod of my head and watched him disappear behind the crate of wine bottles, I then heard the door to the farm house close behind him when he left the building. I got up from the floor and wrapped my arms around myself while I shivered, it was getting cold in this old building.

" I'm taking you to see one of the medical officers, I think you maybe suffering from shock..." Said Petra.

I gave a her nod of my head while I shivered, she then wrapped the blanket she had brought with her around me and questioned me about how I felt right now. I told her that I felt cold and emotional with a hint of nausea, she told me right away that it sounded like the symptoms of shock. She told me not to worry about it though, she explained to me that many soldiers on their first expedition suffer from shock after everything they had seen on the battlefield.

" Let's get you fixed up..." She smiled.

" Okay..." I nodded.

Petra rested her hand on my back and guided me around the crates, she told me to not feel any shame for crying because it happens to the best of us at some point. She even made a joke about me not wetting myself on my first expedition, she told me it was very rare for soldiers to return back to the outposts with dry undergarments. She opened the door to the farm house for me and told me I would be right has rain before I knew it, but I don't think I will forget my first expedition in a hurry.


	26. Times Of Change

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! Hopefully I'll be back on track soon, so please bear with me until then and I will try my best with updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26!**

Seven months had past since my first expedition, I was now getting use to riding with the Survey Corps and documenting the expeditions in my journals. Yes it had been hard and I grieved each time we lost many of our comrades, but I continued to fight on in their memory. I was beginning to improve which each expedition I returned from and I had even participated in a slaying of a Titan with the help of Erwin, he did most of the work though.

It was a frightening experience, but I had to learn and fulfill my duties has long has I serviced under his command. The only way out for me was injury or death, but I planned to stay away from them both. I wanted to live and be here for my old Landlord's children, they needed me just like Levi did even if he pretend that my help was useless to him.

I was no longer sharing a office with him, I had been given my own space with a desk and a sleeping quarters. I needed to be able to concentrate without distractions, it was hard sometimes to concentrate with Hange pestering Levi all the time with Titan studies or ideas about how to catch a Titan without any casualties. I was unsure if Levi would miss my company throughout the day, but sometimes he would just sit at his desk and not speak to me for hours which was quite lonely even if I was in the office with him.

I still visited Levi in my free time though and made sure he was sleeping, he would go for days sometimes without a good nights sleep which worried me. I was afraid that one day his sleepless nights would catch up with him and he would get sloppy on the battlefield, but trying to telling him this was like trying to get blood from a stone.

Today I had to finish my documenting journal from the last expedition I went on three days ago, I then had to take them to Erwin's office and catalog them in order on his office's bookcase. He always preferred that documented journals were kept in his office for backup reference purposes, it was also the safest place in the whole of the building because he kept his door locked during the night time hours. I gathered up my documenting papers and then left my office, but I didn't have far to go because Erwin's office was just along the corridor from mine.

It wasn't long until I was standing outside of his office's door, I then knocked three times on the door and waited for him to tell me to enter. I heard his voice come from inside of his office, but he told me to wait until he had finished his private meeting. I replied with an okay has I rested my ear against the door and tried to listen in on his meeting, but I couldn't really hear anything from outside of his office.

I stepped away from the door with a sigh and looked both ways down the corridor, I wonder who the meeting is with I thought to myself while I turned my attention to my journal documents. I went back through my documents while I waited, but it wasn't long until the office's door opened wide and Levi left Erwin's office with Hange following close behind him.

I watched them both walking along the corridor together before I entered Erwin's office, they didn't even acknowledged me or say hello to me which was strange. I gave Erwin a smile has I closed the office's door behind me, he then greeted me and asked me why I was here or if I had any business I would like to discuss with him.

" Good afternoon sir, I'm just here to catalog my documented journals from our last expedition..." I said while I walked over to his desk and held my documents toward him with a smile. " I don't know if you would like to read them before I place them with the other documents on the bookcase, but I went through them several times to make sure I've made no mistakes..."

" I fully trust your documenting skills by now Miss Faith, but has you can see I am rather busy with the plans for our next expedition in a few weeks time. I plan to take my Garrison even further this time, but the territories are not that known beyond the forest of large trees..." He said without even looking up at me from his maps with a sigh. " Please continue with your duties without eavesdropping on my private discussions this time, that is an order..."

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

I watched him for a moment before I walked over to the bookcase where I cataloged my documenting journals, I then began to go through the leather binders until I found the binder I needed to place my new documents. I opened the binder and flicked through it's pages until I came to the section I needed, I then placed my sheets of paper inside of the leather binder. I closed the leather binder and placed it back on the bookcase's shelf, but I looked over my shoulder when I heard Erwin say my first name. He then told me that my assistance would not be needed on our next expedition beyond Wall Maria, but when I asked him why he refused to give me a reason.

" But sir, it's my duty to document each expedition until my demise..." I said has I turned around to face him and crossed my arms with a slight frown on my face. " Wouldn't my absence be questioned by the other members of the Garrison?"

" Miss Faith, I would like you to leave my office and return to your own living quarters..." He replied in a stern tone. " There are reasons beyond your understanding why you shall not escort me on the next expedition, the reason will become clear in time..."

" But sir, this is not fair!" I said.

" Life is not fair, but your services will be needed on the expedition beyond the next one..." He said while he turned his gaze back towards his maps. " Now if you would please excuse yourself from my office, you may retire for the day or continue with your normal duties until you retire for the night..."

" Yes sir..." I sighed.

I saluted Erwin in the normal Survey Corps manner before I turned my gaze back to the bookcase, I then checked the documenting journals before I left his office. Many thoughts ran through my head has I walked back to my office, I was unsure why I wasn't allowed to go on the expedition this time. Maybe I had done something wrong and this was my punishment, but it didn't make much sense still.

I turned right into another corridor and stopped dead when I saw Levi standing with Hange outside of my office. I quickened my walking pace and watched them both turn their full attention towards me has I got closer towards them. I'm not sure what happened next though, but Hange hurried away down the corridor and left Levi standing alone outside of my office.

I gave him a smile and said hello to him has I stopped in front of him, but he didn't return or react to my greeting. He just stood there with his normal blank expression on his face, I cleared my throat after a while and opened the door to my office. I could feel his gaze still upon me, his behaviour had become more distant in the last few days. I turned my gaze toward him and smiled at him again, but his silent treatment was being to make me feel uncomfortable.

" Levi, is there a problem?" I asked.

Levi didn't answer my question, he just continued to stare at me. I stared back at him and waited for him to do something, but without warning he held an envelope towards me. He told me I had a day to clear out my personal belongings from my office, he then went onto tell me that I had been granted a property for myself and the children I cared for until further notice.

I took the envelope from his hand and quickly opened it, it was true what he had told me. The letter was from Commander Erwin Smith, I have no idea why I had been granted this kind of honor. I know some soldiers have to wait for years to receive a property for their families, this was truly an unexpected surprise.

" So now I understand why I have been given leave from the next expedition, but this is still confusing for me..." I said while I looked up from my letter at him with a slight smile on my face. " May I ask if this is your doing?"

" I had nothing to do with it, you have earned the right to become a property owner..." He replied.

" And what about you?" I asked with a tilt of my head. " You've been in the Survey Corps for a longer period of time than me, you most probably have earned the access to many property ownership's in your time. This may seem like a bold offer I am going to make to you, but why don't you come and live with us..."

" What a disgusting notion, but I must decline your offer..." He replied.

" Then I will apologize for my bold offer..." I said with a sigh while I put my letter back in it's envelope. " But you should at least visit me when I'm settled into my new property, there will always be a place for you at my table. It could be like the old days, the company may improve your social skills..."

" We cannot relive the past Lorna, it's nothing but a lost dream..." He said has he turned his gaze away from me. " So I would suggest you pack your personal belongings while you've still got the chance, they will not wait for you. Two member of the Garrison will be here soon to take you to your new living quarters in the Trost District, you can then collect the children from the refugee building..."

I gave Levi a nod of my head and told him I would visit him before I left, but he said he had duties to complete. He then walked down the corridor and turned into another corridor, I must be quick I thought to myself has I closed my office's door. I didn't really have any personnel belongings, I had mostly lost everything when Wall Maria was breached and all I had left of value was my Mother's necklace.

I packed my clothes into a rucksack and a few books that I had brought over the years, it wasn't long until two members of the Garrison turned up at my office. I was informed that my office would only be used for my journal documenting purposes and work duties only, it would no longer be my sleeping quarters or home.

* * *

 **Four years later**

The years had flown by since the fall of Wall Maria, but it was nothing but a bad memory now to everyone who survived that day. People's life's carried on and most of the townsfolk from the Shiganshina District had now settled in the Trost District or the Karanese District, you could say life was getting back to normal which was a good thing for everyone.

I was still living in the Trost District with April and Jacob, I had been given a property so I could look after them while I served under Erwin's command. The house I was given was not fancy or large, it was just right for the three of us. It was nice living with them again even though they were not children anymore, April was now eighteen and Jacob was fourteen. I had no idea where the years had gone, but it felt good being part of a family unit once again.

I had offered Eren and his friends a home, but they had other ideas. Eren had joined the Training Corps the minute he was eligible for enrollment, I remember long ago when I had first met him when he was child that he planned to be part of the Survey Corps when he grew up even though his Mother hated the idea.

Mikasa and Armin had followed him into the Training Corps, they wanted to be with him even if he disapprove of them joining the Training Corps because of him. I couldn't stop them from going though, I was not their parent after all and they were old enough to make their own decisions. I told them they were welcome anytime in my home, but now and again I would visit them in secret when they were training just to keep an eye on them.

Today I had woken early and made breakfast for a change, it was normally April's job to keep the house tidy while Jacob went to school. I didn't have to be anywhere until the afternoon, so I thought I'd give April a hand with the housekeeping. We cleaned all of the kitchen and the bedrooms, it had been a long time since I had done any form of house work. It brought back a lot of good memories from the Underground City and the Tavern in the Shiganshina District, it felt like the old times had returned again for a moment until there was a knock at the door.

April hurried over to the front door and opened it wide, it turned out to be the male letter carrier. I heard him ask if there was a Miss April Barley living at this residence, she gave him a nod of her head and told him that she was April. He handed her a letter and she took it from his hand, I then watched her sign a sheet of paper for him. She quickly closed the door behind her and opened the letter with an expression of excitement on her face, she then smiled has she read through the letter.

" What does the contents of the letter say?" I asked.

" I've been given a position in the Training Corps cleaning facilities!" She replied with smile. " I wasn't sure if I would get it, but I did mention that my guardian was the correspondent of the scouts which I believe did work in my favour..."

" Since when, what have you been up to?" I asked while I leaned my broom against the back of chair at the table and watched her hurry over to me. " Why didn't I know about this? Hopefully it's just a cleaning facilities position, I will not be pleased if you plan to join the Training Corps and that goes double for your Brother..."

" I thought I told you about it, I wanted to help out more with the housekeeping of the property and bring in some coins..." She said while she held the letter out towards me and gave me smile. " I hope you don't mind, but I can't have you supporting me and my Brother forever..."

" I don't mind supporting you both, it's my job has your guardian to make sure you want for nothing..." I said with smile. " But no enrolling in the Training Corps without my knowledge, you don't want the life that I lead... "

" Okay, I promise I will never join them..." She smiled.

I took the letter from her hand and had a read through it, she was not lying about taking up a cleaning facilities position in the trainee's sleeping quarters. I felt quite proud of her and told her that her parents would be very proud of her because she had decided to support us with the housekeeping, she even gave me a hug over my supportive words.

April told me she would make a start upstairs while I finished the kitchen, I gave her a nod of my head and put her letter back in it's envelope. She then hurried upstairs with her bucket of soapy water and her mop while she yelled to me to put her letter in my desk, I answered her with an okay while I watched her run up the staircase.

" Oh by the way Lorna, I'm going to make some raisin bread for the neighbours again. Would you like me to set one loaf aside for Mr Zacharius?!" She asked from upstairs while she leaned over the banister of the staircase. " I know how grateful you are to him still for saving your life from that Titan on your first expedition beyond Wall Maria, he should know I'm grateful too..."

" I think he already knows how grateful we are by now, but it wouldn't hurt making him at least one small loaf..." I replied with a smile. " But enough of the small talk, we've got chores to complete before Jacob returns from school..."

April saluted me like a solider would salute their commanding officer, she then disappeared up the staircase. I sighed to myself and walked over to the desk where I sometimes wrote my documenting journals instead of using my office, her letter would be safe in it's draw until she needed it again.

I put her letter in my desk's top draw and walked back over to the table to get my broom, it wasn't long until the whole house was clean. April then began to make her raisin bread while I hung out our laundry on the floor area, after that I returned to the kitchen and placed my staw laundry basket next the door of the pantry.

I joined April in the kitchen and watched her needing the raisin bread's dough while I poured some hot water into my teapot from my iron teapot, the mess she was making was unbelievable. I sighed to myself has I placed my iron teapot down near the fireplace, I then made myself some tea and sat at the table while April continued making her raisin bread in the kitchen.

It wasn't long until I heard the front door open, I turned my attention to the door and saw Jacob entering the room. He gave a smile has he closed the door behind him and put the door's latch on, he then hurried over to his Sister in the kitchen. She yelled at him a few times when he tired to take some of her raisin bread, but he managed to take a small loaf and got a thick ear for it.

" Okay you pair, no arguing..." I sighed.

" Sorry Lorna, but he had that coming..." Said April while she turned around to face me and wiped her hands on her apron. " He needs to stop taking bread I plan to share with other families in the Trost District, I know some of the families don't have much food has we do..."

" I know, but don't scold your Brother over it..." I said.

April gave me slight smile and ruffled up her Brother's hair, he then apologized for his behaviour. April then returned to her baking while Jacob took a teacup from the cupboard near the stone stove, he then joined me at the table and help himself to my teapot full of hot tea. He carefully poured himself a cup of tea and placed the teapot back on it's wooden mat, he then took a bite of his bread roll.

" So Jacob, have you had a good day at school?" I asked.

" It was fine..." He replied.

" Did you learn anything new?" I asked.

" That's not important right now, but guess what I heard today..." He said while he blew some flour away from his raisin bread roll and sat at the table with me. " I overheard that Eren is having trouble with his vertical maneuvering equipment training, he may not be able to graduate into the Survey Corps if he fails his test tomorrow..."

" Really?" I asked has I picked my teacup up from the table and took a sip of my tea. " Where did you hear that little piece of information from?"

" Hannes and a few other soldiers of the Garrison, they were discussing it when I was walking past them on my way home from school..." He replied with a slight frown on his face. " I know Hannes is really worried about Eren, he's unsure how Eren would react if he failed to make it into the Survey Corps..."

" What have I told you about eavesdropping in on private conversation?" I asked with a slight smile while I placed my teacup down on the table. " But on this occasion I will forgive you and thank you for informing me about Eren, I may even visit him before he participates in his vertical maneuvering equipment training. I know how hard it can be when it comes to using the three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, it took me a very long time to learn how to maneuver through the training course forest near the Trost District... "

" How can I ignore private conversations when Hannes is talking so openly about Eren with his voice raised?" He asked with his mouth full of bread has he turned his full attention towards me. " Are you going out this evening or in the morning?"

" I'm unsure yet, it's only the afternoon and I've got many tasks to complete this evening in my office with the aid of Commander Erwin..." I replied with a sigh and looked over at April in the kitchen. " Would you be okay with you Brother if I did decide go to the Training Corps camp this evening?"

" Of course, I will make sure Jacob goes to bed on time..." She replied.

" That's unfair, I'm old enough to look after myself!" I heard Jacob say with sigh has he touched my arm. " Lorna, I will make sure I'm in bed all by myself without my Sister's orders!"

" Fine, I will trust you just this once..." I smiled while I turned my gaze towards him. " Now eat your raisin bread before it get's cold, I will be making a start on dinner before I leave for my office..."

I watched has Jacob took a bite of his raisin bread and sipped some of his tea, it looked like Eren had finally made it to the Training Corps graduating stage. I had truly wished he had changed his mind about it years ago, but I haven't really spoken to him or his friends for over a year now. But if this is what he wants then I shall support him and be there for his final stage before he graduates, his fate after that is unknown to me.


	27. The Boot Camp

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! Hopefuly I'll be back on track soon, so please bear with me until then and I will try my best with updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27!**

I hadn't finish my paperwork until late in my office, so I had decided to go back home and go to the Trainee Corps Boot Camp in the morning. I was very nervous for Eren, if he failed the the vertical maneuvering equipment training he would not be able to continue with his training and fulfill his dreams of joining the Survey Corps. I was unsure what would happen to him if he failed or more to the point what he would do if his training ended badly, so I wanted to be there in case he decided to do something reckless if he failed.

I left my house right after breakfast and got my horse from the stable, I then rode him to the Trainee Corps Boot Camp. It wasn't that far by horseback and the route to the camp was quite delightful because the pathway was surround by woodlands. It was very pretty and untouched by people, I just hoped it would stay like this because there was not many untouched woodlands anymore since the fall of Wall Maria.

I would be arriving at the Trainee Corps Boot Camp in a few moments time, I haven't really been here before in the daytime hours. I had visited the camp once before with Mike Zakariasu and Hange Zoe at night to deliver some trainee corps uniforms, but that was about two years ago.

It wasn't long until the camp was in my sight, I should be on time for the training I thought to myself has I pulled my cloak's hood over my head. I carried on riding my horse down the dusty pathways and stopped my horse at the bottom of the pathway, it wasn't what I had expected. It was surround by mountains and the arena where they trained was quiet large, I could even see the cabins where they slept at night in the distances.

I turned my gaze towards the crowd of cadets I could see forming on the other side of the arena, I bet they're all ready to participate in the vertical maneuvering equipment training. I steady rode my horse down another pathway and rode across the arena until I was not far from the maneuvering gear equipment that was setup for the Trainee Corps, I then saw the first cadet being prepared for the vertical training.

I watched has a tall man walked up to the cadet, I recognized him straight away. His name was Keith Shadis, he was the head instructor of the Training Corps and the former 12th Commander of the Survey Corps. I had only meet him once before when I was in the company of Erwin, he seemed very strict and well spoken while he was in my presence.

I watched has each member of the Trainee Corps took their turn with the vertical maneuvering equipment training, they all seemed to do very well with their set task. Mikasa and Armin passed their training with no problems, but it was long until it was Eren's turn.

Eren had grown up so much since I last saw him, he really had the look of his Mother about him even though I had only seen her a few times in the Shiganshina District's market place. I watched has he was prepared for the vertical training, he tlooked determined and ready for this stage of his training.

Keith Shadis reappeared once again and spoke with Eren, he was then hoisted up by two metal ropes. All of the Trainee Corps cadets remained quiet, but it wasn't long until I heard cheers. It seemed like Eren had managed to balance himself which was a relief, but it wasn't long until I saw Eren flip backwards with many gasps coming from the crowd of cadets.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Eren, the expression on his face told me that his dreams of becoming a member of the Survey Corps had been crushed in moments. Keith reappeared once again and he spoke with one of the other cadets, but I couldn't really hear what they were talking about from where I was located.

I saw the cadet that Keith had spoken with changing belts with Eren, he was then hoisted up by two metal ropes again. But this time he managed to stay vertical, I then heard someone saying that Eren had managed to do it even though he was wearing busted gear. I must admit that was very impressive, I mean not many cadets would be able to balance themselves with broken gear.

Eren's expression on his face changed, he looked so pleased with himself now that he had passed this stage of his training and that meant he was now on his way to joining the Survey Corps. I could help but slightly smile over the expression on his face, he looked so proud of himself and from what I heard from the crowd they were all impressed with what he had managed to achieve while using his broken gear.

* * *

 **A few Months later**

I had returned many times to the Trainee Corps Boot Camp to checkup on Eren and his friends in secret over the next few months, it seemed like they were ready to become members of the Survey Corps. Their months of hard training were paying off from what I had seen, but they still had a long way to go just yet. They would have to learn about Titan anatomy and hand to hand combat skills, the next few weeks would be challenging for them all.

Today Commander Erwin Smith was visiting the Trainee Corps Boot Camp to speak with Keith Shadis, he wanted a full valuation on the 104th Training Corps. I had accompanied him and Mike Zakariasu to the Boot Camp, he wanted me there so I could make documenting notes for him while he had his meeting with Keith Shadis. It was not my normal form of documenting because I usually just wrote documenting journals on the expeditions, but I guess it made a change which was refreshing for my mind.

When we had arrive at the Trainee Corps Boot Camp Keith Shadis took us on a tour of the training grounds and other locations of the camp, he even took us to the cabins where the cadets slept at night. The smell of the cadet's sleep quarters was overpowering, I mean it was clean enough but the cabins needed airing throughout the day. He then took us to the kitchen and the eating area where they had their three meals a day, it all seemed in order a part from the overpowering smells coming from the cabins.

The cadets were training in the training ground today, the were leaning combat moves with knives and learning blocking techniques. They were all pared up in twos and practiced their moves on each other, I could see that some were more trained in this area than others. It was amusing to watch them in a strange way because it reminded me of the days I trained with Levi's squad, but I then noticed Eren on the other side of the training grounds with a tall blond haired man.

I turned my gaze to Erwin when I heard him say my name, he told me to keep up with my documenting. I gave him a nod of my head and listened to him talking with Keith Shadis, they were discussing what duties would be given to the trainees when they had finished their training in the cadets.

" Has you very well know they will each be given the choice of which regiment they would like to join, but the Military Police Brigade places will only be offered to the selected few..." Said Keith Shadis while he cupped his hands behind his back and turned his gaze towards the training ground. " There are a select few who would be an asset to the Military Police, I have already written a top ten of the class with the best grades..."

" I see, then may you inform me of the top ten cadet's names for future reference..." Said Erwin while he turned his gaze towards me. " Miss Faith, listen carefully to the names and memorize them well..."

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

I listened has Keith told Erwin the top ten names of the cadets in the class, I was surprised to hear Mikasa and Eren's names being mentioned in the top ten cadets. I wrote down each of the names in my journal and glanced up a few times at the cadets training, but my gaze stopped on Eren when I saw him being kicked to the ground by a blond haired girl. The girl looked very trained in the combat area, the move she had used on Eren looked very impressive and it had a strong force behind it.

Keith Shadis excuse himself and walked across the training ground until he got to two cadets, it looked like they were messing around instead of training. The male cadet turned around to greet his instructor, but without warning he was lifted up from the ground by his ears. I felt quite sorry for him because he very short and slim, the female cadet who was training with him seemed terrified what their instructor was doing to her fellow cadet.

" I think I have seen enough, let's take our leave while we still have daylight..." Said Erwin.

" Yes sir..." I said.

I closed my documenting journal and took one last look at Eren before I followed after them, but for some strange reason Mike Zakariasu had walked off ahead of us to get our horses. I'm unsure if he had been given an order by Erwin, but he seemed to be in a hurry to get to the stable's of the Boot Camp. I watched him until he got to the stable, I then undid the buckle on my leather shoulder bag and put my pencil away in it's own compartment inside of my bag. I then heard Erwin's voice say my name has he joined my side, I glanced at him walking next to me and waited for whatever he wanted to speak to me about while we walked.

" May I ask you question?" Asked Erwin.

" Of course sir, what would you like to know?" I replied.

" I noticed that you were watching a few of the cadets while you were documenting in your journal on my behalf, but may I ask if any of their faces were familiar to you?" He asked.

" Yes you are correct sir, I use to look after three of cadets while I was staying at the refugee building in the Trost District..." I replied while I put my journal away in my bag and looked up at him walking next to me. " Two of the top ten Trainee Corps cadets that Keith Shadis had mentioned to you were in fact two of the children I cared for many years ago..."

" I see, what are the cadet's names?" He asked.

" Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jeager..." I replied.

" Jeager? His he any relation to the late Doctor Grisha Jeager?" He asked

" Yes, he was Doctor Grisha Jeager's Son..." I replied.

"Interesting, I remember hearing years ago from the Karanese District's Town Hall that the records that went missing had the surname Jeager mentioned on one of the pages in those records..." He said while he looked down at me with a blank expression on his face while he crossed his arms and sighed deeply to himself. " They were the Faith's heritage records if I remember correctly, it was a mystery how they vanished without a trance. But tell me, are you related to this Eren Jeager?"

" I'm unsure, I don't really know..." I replied while I tilted my head to one side and fastened the buckle on my bag. " My Mother's surname was Jeager before she married my Father, my Father was a Faith has you very well know from my surname. But I know my Mother had a younger Brother before she ran away with my Father to the Underground City, I think her Brother may have been Doctor Grisha Jeager because he was the only man with the family name of Jeager in the Shiganshina District. I never had the chance to widen my search because of my limited resources, but there may have been other Jeagers in the other districts..."

" So you suspect that Doctor Grisha Jeager may have been your Uncle?" He asked.

" Yes, I think he may have been my long lost Uncle which would make Eren my Cousin..." I replied while I turned my gaze towards the ground. " I will never know though since the Shiganshina District is no more and Doctor Grisha Jeager is classed has missing, but please keep what I have told you a secret. No one really knows about it besides you, I only told Levi so much about my past..."

" Of course Miss Faith, the information you have told me will be kept a secret..." He said has he placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke quietly to me. " So you did take the Faith's heritage records from the Karanese District's Town Hall after all to look up your family's bloodline, may I ask how you committed the crime?"

" I didn't commit no crime and I received them from an unknown person, but I can say I did have the Faith's heritage records you speak of in my possession while I lived at the tavern in the Shiganshina District..." I replied has I gave him a side look with a concerned expression on my face. " Will I be charged for the crime of possessing none public records?"

" I believe it should be reported to the Military Police, but the duties you have fulfill since you joined the Survey Corps would be missed..." He replied with a slight smile. " Your service to me and the loyalty you have shown to me over the years will be the suitable punishment for your crimes, you will not be arrested for possessing the now lost records of the Faith's heritage..."

I couldn't help but give him a smile after what he had told me, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders after all of these years. I'm glad that I've not been arrested for my past crime or should I say the past crime that Levi had committed for me, it was best that his part in it should remain unknown to our commanding officer. Erwin removed his hand away from my shoulder after a while and walked a head of me, he then told me not to linger behind because today's duties had not been completed just yet.


	28. History Repeating

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! Hopefuly I'll be back on track soon, so please bear with me until then and I will try my best with updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28!**

Another few weeks past and the cadets had been given the choice of where they would like to be recruit, but the top ten cadets had the privilege of living in the Inner District which was the territory of the Military Police Brigade. I had heard Mikasa and Eren would be joining the Survey Corps along with Armin, their path was now set which worried me because they were still so young.

I had meet up with them not long after they had graduated, it was really nice to speaking with them and catching up on the years I haven't had contact with them. Eren was full of questions which didn't surprise me, he wanted to hear about my experiences outside of Wall Maria. I only told him little of what the territory beyond Wall Maria was like because I wanted to shield him from the horrors that lay beyond the wall, but he would learn in time what it was like for himself when he fully graduated.

Armin was more interested in my correspondent position in the scouts, he had many questioned about what it entailed and how I analyzed the journals for Commander Erwin Smith. But Mikasa didn't say much to me at all, she kept her distance from me and stayed close to Eren's side which he disliked. He hated that she always looked out for him, he wanted her to stop treating him like a child and let him have his own independence.

Today we were leaving for a reconnaissance mission beyond Wall Rose, but there was a lot of excitement coming from the townsfolk of the Trost District. The streets were lined with people has always, but their moods seemed to be more light and pleasant this time. We normally got chants of hatred when we were on our match towards the gate of Wall Rose, but people were saying that five years without an incident was a good omen.

I was riding not far from Erwin's side, it felt strange though because Levi was riding with our group instead of his own. I had looked over my shoulder at him a few times because I had heard Hange talking to him about catching Titans again, the expression of Levi's face told me he was getting fed up of her nonstop conversations about Titans all the time.

I bit at my bottom lip has I glanced around at the crowds lining the street, I know sometimes April came to see me off with her Brother and they gave me a wave before I left. I then sighed to myself with a slight smile when I remembered that she had started her new cleaning facilities position at the Boot Camp about a month ago and Jacob should be at school right now, but I did notice Eren standing in the crowds of people with some other Trainee Corps.

Eren had a big smile on his face has he watched the Survey Corps ride by him, he was standing with Armin and Mikasa. I couldn't help but smile slightly at him, but he had no idea what lay ahead of him just yet.

It wasn't long until the whole of the Survey Corps had come to a halt at the gate of Wall Rose, we had to wait for a few minutes for the gate of Wall Rose to be opened by some members of The Garrison. I looked up at the wall and saw the outline of people running along the top of Wall Rose, I then heard chains rattling and the sound of the gate slowly opening.

I turned my attention to my horse when I heard him let out a soft neigh, I gently stroked his neck and told him it was okay. I hadn't really given my horse a name yet, I was unsure what to call him seeing has he wasn't even mine to keep.

After a while my horse had finally settled down, the horses sometimes could sense the anxious vibes in the air around them before we left on expeditions or reconnaissance missions. I sighed to myself and turned my gaze towards the solider next to me on their horse, but to my surprise it was Levi. I had sworn there had been a female solider riding next to me not long ago, I wonder how he got there I thought to myself with a slight smile.

Levi made eye contact with me with a blank expression on his face, he did say anything to me though. I then heard Hange waffling on again about abnormal Titans and other subjects about the reconnaissance mission, she truly needed to learn how to control herself sometimes. I leaned forward slighting so I could see her from my horse, she had her hands cupped together underneath her chin with a joyous expression on her face.

" Pfft, pathetic..." I heard Levi say. " Her behaviour alone is unacceptable for her rank..."

" Is she always like this before reconnaissance missions?" I asked while I turned my gaze towards Levi. " She's normally quite calm when she goes out on expeditions, that's if you could call her behaviour at times calm..."

" I think the excitement has gone to her head..." He replied.

" That would explain a lot from all the talking she is doing, she sounds like a chatty Jackdaw..." I said has I straightened my back and gently patted my horse's neck while I smiled. " I bet the Titans can hear her from the other side of Wall Rose, they're most probably waiting for her with a knife and fork..."

" It wouldn't surprise me if they were..." He said.

" Captain Levi, I'm going to say something that may sound strange..." I said has I turned my gaze toward him. " But this is the longest conversation we've had for a very long time, you're actually being sociable for once..."

" Maybe you've caught me in a good mood, it won't happen again..." He said.

I sightly frowned at him and watched him turn his gaze towards Hange, he could be so blunt sometimes. I listened to him talking with her and then he told her that they had found the craziest abnormal already. She seemed interested in what Levi had said to her and she asked him where in a confused tone, but he then broke the news to her that he was talking about her while he turned her head to face him with his hand.

The expression on Hange's face was quite amusing, she was more confused by his answer. I turned by gaze towards the gate of the Trost District and waited for Erwin to give us our marching signal, it wasn't long until we heard our moving out command. We rode forward towards the now opened gate of Wall Rose, it always scared me each time I left on the reconnaissance missions because I was unsure if I would come back. It was a lot different than expeditions, we didn't have our decoys with us this time.

* * *

We had left the safety of Wall Rose over a few hours ago, we had rode across the district beyond the Trost District and made our way to the Shiganshina District. It hadn't been long until we came across our first Titan, the soldiers of the Survey Corps leapt into action and cut the nine meter Titan down. Each Titan was different, there were abnormal Titans and typical Titans, I was always amazed how human like they were to us. They all looked different from each other and had their own facial features, it was kind of scary when you think about it.

Erwin gave out his orders, he wanted each area of the Shiganshina District to be patrolled and any stray Titans to be cut down in their paths. The reconnaissance mission would continue, but we needed to make sure that our surroundings were safe at all times. He even gave out orders for lookouts to be set up on rooftops, he planned to set an outpost by a stone fountain that still remained in the Shiganshina District's market place.

The Survey Corps soldiers all split up into groups of seven, they all headed out into different directions and I was left behind with Erwin's group. I knew the territory of the Shiganshina District was vast, I was unsure of the distance of the width and length of the district. I only knew the height of Wall Maria, I hadn't really read into how big the district really was and how much land it covered inside of Wall Maria.

The remaining Survey Corps rode on with Erwin, it felt strange riding down the old streets most of us use to call home. The houses were now falling apart and had become homes for wildlife, it broke my heart slightly when we rode past the old remains of the Tavern I had lived in for many years before Wall Maria had been breached by the Colossal Titan.

It wasn't long until we got to the stone fountain in the middle of the market place, it still looked the same. There were still market stall stands and crates stacked up outside of old stores, it had remained untouched for the last five years. I had many fond memories of this place, it only seemed like yesterday when there was crowds of people shopping for food and market stall owners yelling out prices for their stock.

I dismounted my horse and one of the veterinary officer took his reins from me, he was then lead away to a sheltered area near some market stalls. The solider began to get to work, they unpacked a few wooden crates from the back of wagons and set up a little outpost near the stone fountain for Erwin so he could study his maps. He wanted to mark off different areas in the Shiganshina District when they had been surveyed, it was important to keep track of the Titan numbers in this district.

I was given the task of helping move some baskets from market stalls and checking them if they could be reused, I was surprised how many of the baskets were still in good condition after all of these years. I carried a few baskets at a time to the wagon and handed them to the other soldiers whom placed them on the back of the wagon.

I was told to check another market stall that was near the old bakery, I gave the solider a nod of my head and quickly made my way over to the market stall. But has I got closer to the market stall I noticed something or someone lingering behind the door frame of the old bakery's doorway, I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks.

It wasn't long until I saw an outline of a person stepping into the doorway of the old bakery, I couldn't see who the person was though because the person was wearing a dark coloured hooded cloak. I was unsure if the person was one of our soldiers on duty, but the person seemed out of place standing in the old bakery's doorway.

I stood and stared at the person standing in the doorway, whoever it was they had their gaze firmly set on me. I heard Erwin say my name from across the market place and he then told me to get back to my duties, but I glanced at him over my shoulder before I quickly returned my gaze back towards the doorway. But the person was no longer there, it was like the person had vanished into thin air.

" Miss Faith, I will not repeat myself again! But may I ask what you are staring at and why are you neglected your set duties?!" He asked in a stern tone has he joined my side and rested his hand on one of the hand grips of his Maneuver Gear. " Explain yourself..."

" I don't know, I'm unsure what I was staring at..." I replied.

" It looks like you have seen a ghost..." He said has his voice changed into a more softer tone. " I understand how many memories you must have of this market place from your past, but please keep your wits about yourself. This place is more dangerous than you will ever realize, there are Titans nearby and unknown dangers lurking amongest the ruins of the buildings..."

" I know sir, my apologies..." I said.

" Very well, now continue with your duties..." He said.

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

I continued with my duties until the silence was broken by a male solider yelling for Commander Erwin Smith, the solider swooped down from one of the rooftops and hurried over to our Commander. He quickly saluted him and caught his breath before he gave him some terrible news, it wasn't long until panic began to spread throughout the outpost camp like wildfire.

" Sir, we've got reports of a swarm of Titans heading towards the North!" He said has he took a few deep breath and pointed towards the Northern direction. " There is smoke raising into the sky, I fear that something terrible has happened to the Trost District!"

I listened to the male solider speaking with our Commander, it seemed liked history was repeating it's self once again. Soldiers quickly got their horses from veterinary officers and mounted them, my horse was brought to me by veterinary officer. I mounted my horse while we waited for Erwin's orders, but my thoughts quickly turned to April and Jacob. This was like the Shiganshina District all over again, so many people's lifes had been lost at the hands of the Titans and it looks like it may happen again.

" Sir, we need to regroup and head back to the Trost Districts!" Said one of the male soldiers from behind me with an hint of panic in his voice. " Our families and the townsfolk will need our protection!"

" I agree, I personally will not allow the events that happened five years ago to happen again..." Said Erwin while he looked around at his surrounds above him where a few soldiers were still stationed on the rooftops. " We will needed to regroup and meet back here at the market place, we will not surrender another wall to the Titans..."

Erwin gave out some direct orders to some nearby soldiers, he commanded them to spread the word and regroup the rest of the Garrison while he himself would personally do the same. We would be heading straight back to the Trost District after we had regrouped, I myself was just hoping that Wall Rose hadn't been breached for the sake of the townsfolk living in the district.

The soldiers followed their order that their Commander had given them, they all split up into small groups of four and the remaining soldiers left behind began to pack the outpost back into the wagons. Erwin mounted his horse and gave out orders that we would help with the regrouping of soldiers, I was told I would be riding with his group. We headed straight along the one of the empty streets, it wasn't long until we came to our first group of soldiers.

Erwin explained to them about the situation that was unfolding to the North of them, they looked shocked at what they had been told by their Commanding officer and agreed to head back to the stone fountain in the square. The soldiers left us and headed in the direction of the stone fountain, we then rode forward and turned into another street. We rode past many derelict houses and fallen soldiers whom had been killed by Titans, it was terrible that we couldn't stop to gather their bodies.

We carried on riding and heard many solider's screams, I even heard roars of Titans echoing throughout some of the streets. Some of the sights that greeted us where horrible, there were fallen comrades scattered throughout streets and blood running into old gutters. Over the years my stomach had grown strong, but it never stopped my heart from aching for each comrades we lost on the expeditions.

" Sir!" I heard a male solider yell has he rode past me on his horse and joined Erwin's side. " I have been told that Captain Levi is not far from our riding location, he has slain at least two Titans!"

" Take us to him..." Said Erwin.

The solider rode ahead of us and we rode after him, it wasn't long until Levi was in our sights. Has we rode closer I saw Petra kneeing by a solider's side, it looked like the solider hadn't made it. We stopped our horses has Erwin called out Levi's name, he then quickly explained to him that we were pulling out and that there was a swarm of Titans heading North towards the Trost District.

" It's just like five years ago, something tells me that this is going to be bad..." He said has he turned his gaze away from Levi and Petra. " For all we know the wall may have already been reduced to rubble..."

Erwin told Levi and Petra to regroup their squad, he wanted everyone to meet at the fountain in the market place before we rode back to the Trost District. I watched has Levi and Petra maneuvered themselves onto the rooftops above us, they then disappeared out of our sight. We then continued riding the streets until we reached the fountain in the market place, we then waited until all of the surviving soldiers returned before we rode back to the Trost District.


	29. The Aftermath

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! Hopefully I'll be back on track soon, so please bear with me until then and I will try my best with updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29!**

When we finally reached the Trost District our worse fears had been answered, Wall Rose's gateway had been breached by the Colossal Titan. News had quickly spread throughout the Trost District that the Colossal Titan had reappeared and breached Wall Rose, but it had vanished has soon the damage was done.

The Trainee Corps had been on duty that day, they had leaped into action the minute Wall Rose had been breached. Most trainees were paralyzed with fear and the only one who leaped into action was Eren, he had gotten close enough to slice the nape of the Colossal Titan's neck. But it disappeared before he had a chance to strike, their next task was to make sure that the townsfolk got to safety.

Titans were roaming the streets of the Trost District and Kitz Weilman gave out orders to trainees, it was now their job to make sure people got to safety. They were put into individual groups and set out on this deadly task, they had no idea what lay ahead of them. Some of the Trainees kept the Titans at bay while the rest made sure that the Trost District was eventuated, it was important that their task was a successful.

The Trost District was under attack and the Survey Corps arrived after it was over, it broke my heart knowing that we were not here when our services were needed in the Trost District. I had heard so many stories from the trainees and people I knew when we eventually arrived in the Hermiha District which was beyond the Trost District, there was so much fear amongst the townsfolk. I was glad to hear that The Trost District was eventuated without any casualties, but the casualty rate for the Trainee Corps was a different story. Many of the trainees had been devoured by Titans or were classed has missing in action, we only had the words of the trainees who had survived the task.

There were trainees sitting around in the streets, some of them were frightened and in shock about today's events. I knew there had been many casualties, but a few familiar faces were missing from the gathering of the trainees. I couldn't find Eren, Armin or Mikasa anywhere. I had even asked around about them and most of the trainees were clueless about their whereabouts, but something strange was going on with one group of trainees. I did hear that Mikasa and Armin were still alive, but this group of trainees had been sworn to silence.

I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from the trainees on the streets, so I had decided to try and find Erwin or Levi. If anyone knew what was going on around here it would be them, but I had no idea where they were right now. The minute we returned to the Trost District we headed straight to the Hermiha District, it was the direct orders we had been given from Commander Erwin Smith.

I sighed to myself and walked away from the group of trainees, I had no idea where to go or what to do until we had been given more orders. I carried on walking along the street until I saw a familiar face standing with a group of children, it was Jacob. I yelled his name a few times until he noticed me, he then gave me a wave and began running towards me.

" Lorna!" He yelled.

I watched Jacob dodge a few people has he hurried over to me, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him when he finally got to me. I was so happy he was safe even though he was shaken up about today's events, he was very young when Wall Maria had been breached. But I knew he still remembered what had happened that day just like the rest of us from the Shiganshina District, I remember him having constant nightmares about the Titans and his parents for months after that event.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" I'm fine, the school teacher lead us to safety..." He replied while he pulled himself away from me and looked around at his surroundings with a expression of worry on his face. " Where's April? Is she with you? Please don't say she's missing... "

" April is safe, she's would have been at the Trainee Corps Boot Camp early this morning before Wall Rose was breached..." I replied. " But I will make sure she is safe, we will both ride out to the Boot Camp when I've found Commander Erwin Smith..."

I watched Jacob let out a sigh of relief, he then pulled me back into a hug again and I reassured him that everything was going to be fine. But I was unsure if everything would be fine, I mean the Trost District was now crawling with Titans and we had been driven further back into the district beyond the Trost District. How long would it be before the Colossal Titan reappears once again? There was so many unanswered questions, I had no idea what would happen next since the Trost District had been claimed by Titans.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion, I quickly turned my gaze to where the explosion had come from and I saw dark smoke raising into the sky. People began to panic around us and word soon spread that Colossal Titan had returned, but the smoke was coming from inside of the wall which was worrying. A few of the trainees jumped into action and headed to the nearest rooftop, I wanted to join them but Jacob wouldn't let me go. I had no choice but to watch in horror and get ready to run in case it was another Titan attack, this won't end well I thought to myself has I watched other trainees join their comrades on the rooftop.

* * *

Weeks had past since Wall Rose had been breached, we were now living in the Hermiha District. Camps had been setup for the townsfolk of the Trost District, it would have to do for the meantime until accommodations were found for them in the district. Plans had already been made to regain control of the Trost District not long after it had been breached, but it involved Eren which confused me.

After the smoke had been seen inside the wall of the Hermiha District rumours soon began to spread about a boy who could transform into a Titan, it turned out that the boy was in fact Eren. I was unsure what to believe, but the townsfolk classed Eren has their savoiur and with his help the Trost District was won back by placing a giant bolder in the breached gateway of Wall Rose.

I myself had never seen Eren transform into this Titan his fellow comrades had spoken about with much excitement, but Eren was now being kept in an underground jail cell underneath the Courthouse. He was being kept there until his trial in a few days time with the Military Police and the Wall Cult, his future would be decided by them.

Today I had been given the duty of taking food to Eren's jail cell, I didn't mind taking up this duty because I would get to see him. Erwin thought a familiar face would be more subtitle in the situation Eren was in right now, but I was more concerned about Eren's health. He had been kept in the jail cell area since they took back control of the Trost District, I'm unsure what state he would be in when I visited him.

I had left the Courthouse's kitchen and headed to the underground jail cell where he was being kept, he was in the custody of the Military Police until a decision was made about his future. The orders I had been even were to take his old tray of food and replace it with fresh food, he was being fed three times a day. The food didn't smell that great though, it looked like some kind of stew or maybe it was a brown sloppy lumpy porridge.

I had only visited the underground jail area once when I was with Erwin, I had been taking notes while he was interrogating an unknown prisoners. I still remembered my way down to the jail area though, the corridors that I had to use to get the the jail area where cold and dimly lit. It was eerie and very quite down here, I could help but shiver sometimes from the random chills that swept through the corridors.

It wasn't long until I got to the jail cell he was being kept in, it was dimly lit and small. Eren was sitting up in his bed in shackles, he looked very surprised to see me when the jail cell's door was unlocked for me. I gave him a kind smile has I entered the jail cell, I then walked over to his bed and placed the fresh tray of food down on his lap.

I watched him eating some of his food for a while until I noticed him struggling, the shackles on his wrists stopped him from eating his food probably. I had seen him drop his spoon a few times into his bowl, I couldn't help but pity him. I sighed to myself while I picked the old tray of food up from the floor next to his bed, I then sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for him to finish his food.

" It's been a very long time since I've spoken with you, are they treating you well?" I asked with a slight smile has I turned my full attention to him. " You do look quite pale though and your old plate of food on your tray is mostly untouched, do they let you go outside sometimes for some fresh air? I mean sitting in a bed all day must be bad for your leg circulation, you must feel has stiff has a board of wood..."

" I'm a prisoner, what do you think?" He asked.

" You don't have to be rude about it, I was just wondering why you haven't ate much of your food..." I replied with sigh. " I mean your hands are in shackles, it must be hard for you to move or feed yourself without a struggle. Won't the guards allow you to eat with them unshackled for a few minutes?"

Eren stared at me for a moment before he answered my question, he told me that I didn't seem to understand how the prison system worked down here. I understood the system quite well, I just didn't understand why they would let him struggle while he was eating his food. It wasn't long until he dropped his spoon into his bowl again, but this time I thought I would help him by picking his spoon up for him.

" Here, let me help you..." I said has I reached for his spoon. " Do you want me to feed you? It would make it much easier for you, also less messy..."

" I'm not a helpless baby!" He yelled while he slapped my hand away from his bowl with a frown. " Please stop it, I can feed myself!"

" I know that already, but you need to keep your strength up for your trial with the Military Police..." I said. " I'm sorry Eren, I was only trying to help you..."

I heard one of the guards telling Eren to pipe down, he did has he was ordered and turned his attention back to his food. I sat with in for a few minutes longer until I decided I better take my leave, I didn't want to course anymore trouble for Eren in case he was punished for being disrupted. I quickly got up from his bed and said goodbye to him before I left his jail cell, but he didn't say anything to me.

I heard the jail cell's door lock has I walked along the corridor, I felt kind of bad for making Eren lose his temper. I carried on walking along the corridor until I saw Commander Erwin Smith and Levi walking towards me, I quickly stopped while I saluted them both. They both stopped in front of me and I greeted them, but Levi's gaze was firmly set on the corridor behind me. I glanced over my shoulder before I turned my full attention to Erwin, he then examined the tray between us with a concerned expression on his face.

" It seems like Eren hasn't ate all of his meal this time, how did he seem?" He asked.

" He seemed fine to me even though his situation is bleak, but he has trouble eating his meals because his hands are always shackled..." I replied with sigh. " I'm unsure if he would be allowed to have his shackles removed while he eats his food, it would make it much easier for him..."

" I will take your opinion into mind..." He said with a nod of his head. " But has you very well know the situation he his in right now would not allow such an idea for safety reasons, he his a prisoner and not a guest of the Courthouse..."

" I know..." I said.

Erwin told me to carry on with my duties until the afternoon, he then wanted me to help out in the laundry room which was an odd request. I gave him a nod of my head before I continued walking along the corridor, but has I was making my way up some stone stairs I was given the order to stop. The order I was given sounded a lot like Erwin's voice, so I did what I was told and I stopped on the stairs. But when I looked over my shoulder I saw Erwin walking along the corridor and Levi was standing in the corridor, I was now unsure who had given me the order. I walked back down the stairs and meet Levi in the corridor, he then told me that we needed to speak about some important matters that had come to his attention.

" What exactly do we need to talk about?" I asked in a confused tone. " We rarely speak anymore and when we do talk you're normally blunt or rude, do I have some new orders to follow from our commanding officer?"

" Something stinks around here and I'm not talking about that slop on that plate between us..." He replied. " You've been untruthful with me about your family's bloodline..."

" I don't understand, I've never lied to you..." I said.

" I never said you have lied to me, but it's now the time for you to be truthful with me and tell me more about your bloodline..." He said. " There is more to you than meets the eye and after all of these years I believe it's time for me to get to know you better, I want you to tell me about your past..."

I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, but the look he gave me made me feel nervous. I backed away from him until I felt the wall of the corridor against my back, but he wasn't going to let me get away from him that easily. I kept backing away from him until I was in the corner of the corridor, he kept following me which made it much more nerve-wracking for me.

I watched has he rested his hands on the wall either side of me, I was basically trapped in the corner of the corridor now. He leaned his face in closer towards me, I gulped slightly has the cup on the tray fell over which quickly caught his attention. I looked down at the tray and saw left over water dripping over the edge of the tray, it looked like the drips of water were dripping onto his boots.

I looked up from the tray at him and watched him, the expression on his face had changed. He looked troubled which concerned me, he was either bothered by something or he was disgusted by the water dripping onto his clean boots. I continued to watch him until he deeply sighed and closed his eyes, his voice then broke the silence between us.

" Are you going to change too?" He asked quietly and opened his eyes. " Are you like him? The bloodline you share with that brat's family is flowing through your veins, you could change at any time. Maybe it's would be more wise if you shared the jail cell with him..."

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Eren Jaeger, I understand that you've got a link to the Jaeger's Father..." He replied while he made eye contract with me. " You do understand why he's being kept down here? He's a danger to the districts and to humanity, he even attack his childhood friend in his Titan form..."

" I don't understand, he attacked Armin and Mikasa?" I asked.

" Don't act dumb, I know you better than that..." He replied.

I lowered my gaze from him and looked down at the tray between us, it seemed like Erwin had let my secret slip out even though he said he would keep it to himself. I could feel Levi's gaze still on me, I was unsure what to say to him about my links with Eren's Father. I had no idea what was going through his head right now, I was also confused over Eren transforming into a Titan which to me sounded impossible.

" Answer me..." He said.

" Of course I understand why he's being kept down here, I was informed by Commander Erwin Smith about the situation Eren is in right now..." I replied. " But whatever you are thinking in that head of yours about me right now is wrong, I'm not the same has Eren..."

" And how do you know?" He asked.

" I just know, I'm a human just like you..." I replied while I slipped underneath his arm and headed back towards the stairs. " I've got duties and cores to complete, I'm going to end up falling behind if I stop for idle conversations..."

" I haven't finished talking with you yet... " I heard him say. " Lorna, are you listening to me?"

" Of course I'm listening to you, that all I ever do around here..." I replied has I walked up three of the steps on the stairs and stopped when I decided to look at him over my shoulder. " If you want to speak with me then please don't intimidate me, I will answer all of your questions in private if that's what you want. But now is not a good time, you should return to our Commander and continue with your duties before you are missed..."

Levi didn't look amused with my reply, but the corridors of the underground cell area were not the right place to discuss my Jaeger bloodline. There could people listening for all we knew, it would be more wise to find a safer place to talk. I watched Levi walking along the corridor until he disappeared from my sight, I better continue with my duties I thought to myself has I hurried up the stairs that lead to the upper level of the Courthouse.


	30. The Way Forward

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! I'm back now with more time, but I'm update other fanfiction along side this one. I'm taking my time with this fanfic now, I don't want to rush it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30!**

The day quickly passed by and my duties had now come to an end, I had spent the rest of my duties helping out in the laundry room like Erwin had ordered. It was hard work in laundry room, it was hot and the soap they used on the clothes dried up the skin on your hands. I was now tired and ready for my bed, but I had to walk back to the camp area which was located near the gateway of the Hermiha District.

I left the laundry building and hurried throughout the streets which were now lit up by the odd metal lanterns sitting in the windows of houses, but after a while my feet began to hurt. I had to stop on bridge for a few moments so I could take my boots off until my feet stopped hurting, but when I looked over the side of the bridge the water of the canal looked quit inviting to my aching feet.

I hurried back along the bridge and walked down some stone steps that lead to the canal's edge, I then took a look into the water flowing through the canal. It looked quite clean and the surface of the water shimmered in the moonlight, I guess soaking my aching feet for a while wouldn't hurt I thought to myself has I sat down by the canal's edge.

I dipped my toes into the water first to test the temperature, it was freezing cold. But it didn't matter to me, I just wanted something to smooth my sore and aching feet. I slowly brought my feet down into the water and looked up at the sky, the stars were all out tonight. They were like torches in the dark, I forget sometimes how pretty the world can be at night.

I soaked my feet in the water until they felt cold and numb, I then got up from the canal's edge. I picked my boots up from the ground and carried them with me back up the steps that led to the bridge, I then made my way back to the camp area.

It wasn't long until I was walking through the camp area, there was so many medium sized white tents and campfires lit with people huddled around them. I could hear people talking and children crying, something tells me I will not sleep that well again tonight. I carried on walking until I got to my tent, I then placed my boots inside of my tent and took my jacket off. I shivered slightly has the cold night's air hit me, I can't wait to be tucked up in my bed for the night I thought to myself while I pulled the piece of ribbon I used to tie up my hair.

" You're late..." I heard a male voice say from behind me. " It's unlike you to fall out of routine..."

I quickly turned around and nearly stumbled backwards into my tent, but I was relieved when I saw that the voice belonged to Levi. He was holding a lamp in one hand and a small loaf of bread in his other hand, he told me that I needed to eat before I turned in for the night. I gave him a smile and thanked him for the loaf of bread, but he didn't go like I thought he would after I accepted the loaf from him.

I turned my back on him and entered my tent, April and Jacob had been staying at the Trainee Corps Boot Camp because it was safer there. I wanted them far away from the gateway of the Hermiha District in case history repeated it's self, I feared for their futures. I looked over my shoulder when lamp light filled my tent, it was Levi. He lingered in the doorway of my tent while I continued walking to my bed, he must want something I thought.

" Is there a problem?" I asked while I sat down on my cot and placed my jacket down next to me. " It's late and I've got to be up at the first light of dawn, have my duties changed for tomorrow? Is that why you're lingering instead of retiring for the night? Has Commander Erwin Smith sent you to deliver a message to me?"

" I need to speak with you..." He replied.

" Please don't say it's about Eren, I'm not like him..." I sighed.

" Bite your hand..." He said.

" Excuse me, what's that meant to mean?" I asked.

" Bite your hand to prove to me that you're not like him, I have been inform by a witness that this is how he changes into his Titan form. I've seen the mark on his hand, but only by chance the information I have been given maybe true..." He replied has he walked over to me and placed his oil lamp down on the ground between us. " Bite your skin hard until it breaks, I want you to show me that you're human..."

" I'm not biting myself to prove I'm human, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

" Do it, that's an order!" He replied.

" No, I will not follow your foolish order!" I frowned.

" Do you defy your captain's order?" He asked.

" You're not my captain, you can't boss me around like you do with your squad..." I replied.

Levi stared at me coldly for a moment before he roughly grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me onto my feet, I panicked slightly at first because I thought he was going to do something at me. But he guided my hand to his chest and placed it over his heart, he then told me to swear on his life that I wasn't like Eren.

My eyes grew wide at his words, I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I thought for a moment before I pulled my hand away from his chest, I wouldn't allow him to swear on his own life.I brought my hand to my mouth and took a deep breath before I sunk my teeth into my hand, it was so painful. I kept eye contact with Levi has I bit down harder, I could taste blood in my mouth and tears were forming in my eyes.

Levi continued to stare at me until he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled it away from my mouth, he then told me that I should get my wound seen to before I turned in for the night. He went onto tell me that he believed that I was human, he wanted to make sure I wouldn't turn if I sunk my teeth into my hand. I didn't really quite know what to say to him, I just looked down at my hand and watched drops of blood dripping from thumb.

" Are you alright?" He asked.

I gave him a slight nod of my head and asked him to leave my tent, but he wouldn't leave until I had seen to my wound on my hand. He directed me through each stage of my wound cleaning, but I had to remind him that I already knew how to dress and clean flesh wounds since I have done it more than once on expeditions beyond the safety of the walls. When he did finally did leave I fastened up the rope connecting the tent's door flaps together, I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone else tonight.

* * *

Another few weeks had past by and a decision had been made about Eren's future, he would be placed under the care of Levi. I had been on duty that day when Eren was on trial in the Courthouse, but I had heard from other members of the Survey Corps that were there that day that the Military Police and the Wall Cult had been calling for dissection and execution for Eren's fate.

I'm glad it didn't go their way because they were nothing but animals in the way of justice, but what bothered me the most was the gossip that I heard about Levi from around the camp. Apparently Levi had beaten Eren badly after he had an outburst in the court, he wanted to show him what would happen if he got out of hand. I'm unsure what his true motives were for it, but I know he wouldn't have done it without a reason. I did pity Eren though, I myself had felt Levi's wrath long ago when I was living in the Underground City. He beat me badly to save me from a much worse fate at the hands of Kenny Ackerman, he had a reason back then and I believe he had a reason in the Courthouse to.

Levi had left the district with his Special Operation squad and Eren, they were going to be staying at the old Scout Regiment headquarters far away from the Hermiha District. They wanted Eren to learn how to control his Titan's power under their watch, it would be safer in this location away from townsfolk. They couldn't take any chances in case Eren changed in this district, it would cause more harm than good.

Erwin had called me to his office a day later, he wanted me to company Hange Zoe to the old Scout Regiment headquarters. He had told me that I would be able to document what was going on there while he was not at the headquarters and I would have to assistant Hange with any research, but he mentioned that I would also be under Levi's command until I returned to the Hermiha District.

" Do you know where the Old Scout Regiment Headquarters is located?" He asked.

" Not really, but if I follow the directions on the map I have been given then I should be fine..." I replied while I put my journal in my leather shoulder bag. " Also Hange will be with me, surely she will know the area much better than me outside of the Hermiha District..."

" I believe that she should known the lands beyond the districts better than you, but her mind does sometimes wanders when she is fixed on her experiments..." He said.

" You mean Titans?" I asked.

" Yes, but now that Eren is known to us has a Titan Shifter there will be many questions going through her mind which will effect her duties..." He replied while he took an envelope from his desk's draw. " We are left wondering if there is anymore Titan Shifters in human form amongst us, there could be Titan Shifters who don't share Eren's good values..."

" That does sound quite worrying..." I said.

" Indeed, but for now concentrate on the task ahead of you..." He said. " Hange should be waiting for you in her office, please tread with caution from now on..."

" Yes Sir..." I said.

Erwin held the envelope towards me and told me that it was for Levi's eyes only, he wanted me to give it to him directly. He said it was important, it held important information which was only known to certain members in the Survey Corps. I gave him a nod of my head and took the envelope from him, I told him I would make sure Levi got it when I arrived at the headquarters.

I put the envelope into my shoulder bag and said goodbye to him before I left his office, I now had to meet with Hange. It wasn't long until I was at her office's door, I had to knock on the door about three times until I heard her telling me to enter. When I did enter her office she was pacing backwards and forwards while she was reading a book, she seemed lost in her own world.

" One moment Lorna, I'm in the middle of reading about the human's digestive system..." She said while she stopped in front of her desk. " It fascinates me still how similar our bodies are to the Titans, I cannot wait to see Eren and examine him again..."

" Examine him how?" I asked.

" It will be nothing too terrible, I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head..." She replied.

" Nothing too drastic then?" I asked.

" Oh no, I plan not to hurt Eren..." She replied while she closed her book and looked at me over her shoulder. " He's far too important, but I believe he his the key to unlocking something which will benefit our futures. We need to think ahead if we want the human race to survive, it's of great importance that we understand Eren's gift..."

" I see..." I said.

" Don't you worry about a thing, he's in good hands while me and Levi are round..." She said with a big grin. " I know how fond you are of our little Eren, you have my word that he'll be just fine in my hands..."

I gave Hange a slight smile has I brought my right hand to my bag's strap, I let my hand wrap tightly around it while I watched her putting some of her books into her shoulder bag. I was unsure how she planned to examine Eren even though I did trust her, but the way she sometimes did her experiments made me nervous. She had a brilliant mind and she was highly thought of in her rank, but just sometimes her scientific methods frightened me.


	31. Reunite

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been busy with the life stuff and I've not had time to write chapters! I'm back now with more time, but I'm update other fanfiction along side this one. I'm taking my time with this fanfic now, I don't want to rush it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31!**

When we arrived at the old Scout Regiment headquarters it wasn't what I had expected, I was quite surprised. It was a castle and not a building, it was nothing like the buildings in the Hermiha District where we normally set up our headquarters. It was old and falling a part, but that didn't matter to Levi's squad or him for that matter. Also it was much more safer in this location away from the townsfolk, if anything happened to Eren then the situation would be handle in a safe and quick way.

It became dark quirky has we rode towards the old Scout Regiment headquarters, it must be nearly midnight by now I thought. We were met by unknown solider at the entrance of the castle, he told us to report straight to Levi while he dealt with our horses. Levi was having supper with his squad and Eren in one of the castle's dinning halls, but I decided to wait outside of the room while Hange barged in on them. The door to the room was locked which caused Hange to walk straight into the door which was amusing, but she was soon let in my Petra.

" Good evening team Levi, how is castle life treating everyone?" She asked.

" You're too early..." Replied Levi.

Petra whispered to me and asked if I would like to join them, but I told her that I would rather wait in the corridor for Hange. She gave me a nod of her head and closed the door, I was then left in the corridor. It would give me a chance to document my surroundings and listen in on the conversation going on in the room where Eren was located, I would be able to at least write something without anyone's knowledge.

I took my journal from my bag and began to document while I listened to Hange talking, but has always Hange was straight in with her Titan subject. She went onto discuss about making experiments on Eren's Titan form and other Titan related subjects, her interest in Titans was more like an obsession now. But I had known Hange for over a year and a half now, I was use to her strange behaviour.

Eren was foolish enough to agree to stay and listen to Hange's Titan experiments, but it gave the rest of them a chance to leave. I quickly put my journal back into my bag when I heard chairs being dragged and movement coming from the room, it wasn't long until I saw Oluo leaving with the rest of Levi's squad from a side door. He stopped dead and stared at me, it wasn't long until the rest of the squad were doing the same has him.

" Well, well. If it isn't little greenhorn..." Said Oluo.

" Good evening Oluo, how are you?" I asked.

" I've been better, I hope you're not here to join our squad..." Replied Oluo.

" Oluo, I think you need to learn some manners..." Said Petra.

" You can teach me all the manners you want when you become my wife, but until then I'm asking the question around here..." Said Oluo.

" You're being delusional again, stop trying to be like the Captain..." Sighed Petra.

" What's going on here?" I heard Levi say has he appeared from the doorway where the rest of his squad had come from not long ago. " What is the meaning of your idle talking?"

" Excuse us sir, but Lorna is here..." Replied Petra.

" Oh?" He asked has his attention was diverted to me while he crossed his arms. " What are you doing here?"

" I was ordered by Commander Erwin Smith to escort Hange to the old Scout Regiment headquarters, I will be assisting her in any experiments she chooses to do while she stays here..." I replied while I took the envelope Erwin had given to me from my bag. " I was also ordered to deliver a letter to you Captain Levi, it's from Erwin..."

" I see..." Said Levi.

" Yes sir, the letter is for your eyes only though..." I said.

Levi told his squad to retire for the night, they did has they were ordered and walked down the corridor away from us. I walked over to Levi and gave him the envelope, he then told me he would find me a room to stay in for the next few days. I gave him a nod of my head and he told me to follow him, we then made our way through an opened doorway which lead down a different corridor.

I quickly spoke with Levi has we walked together along the corridor and I asked him what his duties had been while he had been staying at the castle, it took him a few minutes before he decided to answer my questions. He went onto tell me that he had been cleaning for most of the day with his squad and Eren, but the castle still needed more work though. It would take a few more days before it was fixed up, so I offered him my services until Hange needed my assistance with her research.

The room which was chosen for me was at the end of the corridor, it was far away from where the rest of Levi's squad would be sleeping. He told me that Hange would be staying in the room next to mine, he went onto tell me that Eren would be staying in the basement of the castle and his room would be located on the first floor. He told me to meet him in the morning in the dinning hall, he told me that I would be taking up Eren's weeding duties since he would be spending sometime with Hange this evening.

After that he left me outside of my room, I watched him disappear from my sight. I opened the door to my room and took a look inside, it was very dark. I took a metal lantern from a hook on the wall near the door and entered my room, it wasn't long until I could see my new surrounds with the aid of the lantern. The room was quite big, there was a bed cot in one corner of the room and a fireplace on the other side of the room. It would be quite homely if I managed to get a fire going in the fireplace I thought to myself has I closed the door behind me, also warmer because this room was very cold right now.

* * *

The next day I was awoken early by Petra, she told me to join her and the rest of the squad in the dinning hall they were in last night for breakfast. She then left me to get washed and dressed in my room, it wasn't long until I join them for breakfast. There was hot tea and lumpy porridge with apples, apparently Oluo was on kitchen duty this morning which wasn't a good thing. I remember eating some duck and potato stew he made once, it didn't go down that well with his squad.

I ate what I could of the porridge and ate an apple, the sweetness of the apple didn't even disguise the strange taste of the porridge. I drank two cups of tea before my duties began, I was then ordered by Levi to weed the flower beds outside of the castle. I was given a shovel and several brown hessian sacks, I was then told by Levi to make sure the weeding was completed by the evening.

I saluted him before I left the dinning hall, I then hurried to the main entrance of the castle. Today wasn't a bad day, the sky was blue and it was quiet warm. The surrounding areas of the castle were very pleasant to the eye, there were trees and wild flowers blooming amongst the fields of long grass. It made a change than being in the Hermiha District, there was nothing but stone streets and many houses.

The next few hours flew by and I had done about five flower bed so far, also five of my hessian sacks were full. I placed the full sacks of weeds near the entrance of the castle, I then made my way over to a flower bed underneath a window of the castle. I knelt on the grass and began to dig weeds from the soil, but without warning a shower of cold water poured onto me from above.

I gasped and squealed slightly from the coldness of the water, it was a shock to my system. I stumbled slightly has I quickly got up from the grass, I then looked up at the window above me to see Petra looking down at me. She had the look of guilt spreading across her face, she called down to me and told me to meet her in the kitchen. She told to be quick, she said she would put the metal teapot over the fireplace and get me some blankets.

I hurried to the entrance of the castle, I took my boots off and hurried along the corridor. It wasn't long until I was in the kitchen, the fireplace was lit and a wooden clothes maid was next to the fireplace. Petra was already there, she had a blanket and many apologies for me. I told her it was fine and that it was nothing but an accident, but she kept apologizing all the same. She told me to get dried off and put my uniform next to the fireplace so it would dry, she then left the kitchen.

I quickly got undressed and hung my uniform over the clothes maid, but I left my undergarments on because I didn't fancy standing naked in the kitchen. I scooped my wet fringe away from my face with my hands and grabbed the blanket Petra had got me, I then sat down in front of the fireplace. I wrapped my blanket around myself and looked around the kitchen, it was an awful mess.

There were dishes piled up on the counter's side and a loaf of bread was left on it's cutting board, the whole mess scream Oluo. I know he had been on kitchen duty today, I had no idea why he hadn't put anything away before he started his duties. I knew for a fact Levi wouldn't be amused with this mess, I wouldn't like to be in his boots I thought with a slight laugh.

I turned my gaze toward the fireplace and watched the flames dance amongst the wood, it had been a very long time since I had sat down in front of fireplace. I use to do this a lot when I worked in the tavern in the Shiganshina District, it felt so long ago now. I sighed to myself and looked down at my hands, they were dirty. I even had mud underneath my Mother's wedding ring, I had no water to wash myself with right now which was annoying.

I begin to pick the mud from underneath my ring with my fingernail, but I stopped when I noticed someone lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. I had forgotten that it had been left open, but I was relieved when I saw that it was only Levi. I was unsure how long he had been standing there for and I kind of felt embarrassed in case he had seen me getting undressed, but I had no idea why he was here.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Petra informed me of your situation, I'm here to make you some tea before the Titan experiments begin with Eren..." He replied while he closed the kitchen's door behind him. " I would advise you to sit closer to fireplace, it would be a pity if you caught a chill..."

I wrapped my blanket tightly around myself while I watched Levi walk over to his already laid out tea set, I then shuffled closer towards the fireplace until my toes were resting on it's stone ledge. It wasn't long until I felt a little bit warmer and less shaky, the old kitchen wasn't has bad has I first thought even though it was very messy right now.

I snuggled myself down into my blanket and waited for the cup of tea Levi had promised me, I could hear him mumbling to himself about the mess. It wasn't long until the metal teapot was whistling over the fireplace, Levi then came to collect it and returned back to his tea set. In moments the tea was made and the kitchen was filled with the smells of the herbs Levi used in his tea, I was then offered a teacup of hot tea by him.

" Drink it, it will ease your shaking..." He said.

" Thank you..." I said.

I took the teacup from Levi's hand and wrapped my hands around it, but I blushed slightly when my blanket slipped off my shoulders. Levi's gaze lingered for a moment before he walked over to the window of the kitchen, he then closed and locked the window. I wrapped my blanket back around myself and pulled my knees to my chest, it wasn't long until Levi joined me at the fireplace. He placed a chair down next to me and sat down on it, he also had a teacup of tea. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs, he then began to speak to me.

" You still wearing that ring from long ago, do you plan on living a marital lie for the rest of your life?" He asked. " You're no longer a citizen of the Underground City, you should be safe from the grasps of thugs in the districts. The law is very different up here, no man can force a woman into marriage..."

" I've never really thought about taking my ring off my marital finger, it's been there for so long it just feels normal to me..." I replied has I looked up at him from my teacup. " Erwin told the tavern owner that I once worked for that I was widow, it was much easier lying than telling them the truth about where I was really from. I mean would you employ someone from the Underground City? Most people think that citizens from the Underground City were nothing but petty thieves, so a widow of a solider sounded so much better for my cover story..."

" Did they ever learn the truth about you?" He asked.

" No, they took my lies to their graves with them..." I replied while I turned my gaze back towards the fireplace. " I do regret not telling them though, but I plan on telling the truth to their children someday..."

" The brats under your care, where are they right now?" He asked.

" They're at the Trainee Corps Boot Camp, it's safer for them there and far away from Wall Rose..." I replied before I took a sip of my tea. " April works there, so her younger Brother is helping her until the schools reopens..."

" Nowhere is safe, I thought you of all people would have learnt this by now.." He said.

" You're probably right, the last few years haven't been that good to me..." I said.

I took another sip of tea and thought about what he had just said to me, he was right has always. The enemies were inside the inner wall's districts and the outer districts were crawling with Titans, it wasn't really safe anywhere no more. I continued to drink my tea until I felt something brush against my hair, I quickly turned my gaze to Levi and saw his hand not far from my face.

Levi's gaze was firmly set on me, he had his normal emotionless expression on his face. He moved his hand back towards my hair and gently stroke it with his finger tips, I had no idea why he was doing this. It had been a long time since he's shown any form of kindness towards me, but it also frightened me because I knew what he was capable of if his mood changed. I told him to stop after a while and he did has I asked, but he still kept his gaze on me.

" Your hair is like straw, it never use to be like this long ago..." He said.

" I'm solider now and not a housekeeper or a barmaid, I don't have time to wash my hair with flower water..." I said with a slight smile. " Maybe one day when the world changes I'll wash it with flower water and not soap, but until then it will have to do..."

I tilted my head slightly when he let out a strange noise, it sounded like a half laugh. I turned my attention back to the fireplace after that and Levi poured me some more tea, I was beginning much better now. We sat in silence after that and just drank our tea, but without warning the kitchen's door was quickly opened. It was Petra, she saluted her captain and entered the room with Eren following close behind her.

" Sir, I'm sorry to intrude!" She said. " But we're ready for you outside now, also Hange is becoming impatient..."

Levi told them to meet the rest of his squad at the location they planned to use this afternoon for Eren's Titan experiments, he also mention to Eren that he should prepare himself for the excise ahead of him. He told him that it wouldn't be easy, he needed him to be level headed for the task in front of him. I watched them both leave the kitchen, I then got up from the floor and walked over to my uniform which was hanging near the fireplace. I rested by hand on my jacket and it still felt damp, but my trousers were nearly dry now.

" Finish your tea and then get dressed, you're duties are not over yet..." I heard Levi say. " I still want those flower beds weeded by night fall, if your duties are not completed by then I will expect you to continue them at the crack of dawn..."

" Yes sir, I understand..." I nodded.

Levi left the kitchen and closed the door behind him, I may has well just have one more cup of tea while my clothes continued to dry I thought. So I moved the clothes maid in front of the fireplace and took the chair back to where it belonged, I then poured myself a fresh cup of tea and sat down on the chair Levi had been using, it maybe some time until my uniform was properly dried though.


	32. Forgotten Memories

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I'm back with my second story to The Forgotten Wife, it's still work in progress though and I will be taking my time with it while I continue writing my Death Note fanfictions. I've only got a few ideas in my head for this fanfiction, but I'll get more ideas while I'm writing it. I may rewatch the whole of Attack on Titan again for ideas, it will be based around the first season of the anime but with my special twist to it.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller.**

 **I'm so sorry for my late update, I've been taking a break for a very long time to rest my brain. I'm back now, but I'm update other fanfictions along side this one. I'm taking my time with this fanfic now, I don't want to rush it. I've started watching season two now, so good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32!**

A few days had passed and the castle was now fixed, it was also much cleaner than it was before we had arrived here. Now that the chores had been completed I got to assist Hange with her Titan experiments, but she sometimes told me to read her documents before I assisted her with anything. She wanted me to be update with her experiments, but the documents she had give me were an eye-opener.

The night when we had first arrived at the castle there had been some unpleasant news delivered by a scout in the early hours of the morning, the Titans Hange had been testing on had been killed sometime in the night by an unknown assailant. I had no idea this had happened until I read her documents, it made me wonder why I had been left behind and uniformed about this incident.

I read through Hange's documents and learnt a lot about her Titan experiments, but one thing confused me. She had captured two Titans and began doing tests on them, she even tried to communicate with them. She actually gave them names to, she called them Sawney and Beane. They were named after a human tribe that used to eat humans, I thought the idea of any human eating another human was inhumane.

Hange's experiments continued with depriving them of sunlight and she even chose the path of damaging their bodies which sounded horrific, she truly had lost the plot. I knew she had a passion for Titans, but it had come to a point where her ways were classed has barbaric. They hadn't found out who had slain those Titans yet, the unknown assassin was still out there and unknown to the garrison.

Today my duties lay in the castle, I was informed this morning that I had to clean the kitchen due to Eren spending the day with Levi and his squad. These kinds of duties never bothered me, it had been my duties way before I had joined the scouts. Heating water and scrubbing the kitchen clean it was time to throw out the dirty water, I was surprised at all the dirt this kitchen had accumulated in the last few days before I had scrubbed it clean.

Leaving the kitchen with my bucket I headed outside, the day was sunny and the sky was clear of clouds. Walking away from the castle I followed the pathway leading to a flowered area, not wanting to waste the water I decided to water all of the plants instead. Pouring the water away I took a look at my surrounds, I had never taken time to admire the grounds of the castle. Placing my bucket upside down on the grass I sat down on it, breathing in the fresh air I smiled to myself.

" So good..." I muttered.

I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the sun warm me up, it felt nice just stopping for once to enjoy the weather. The breeze was cool and I listened to the birds singing in the trees, it felt like bliss on Earth. But has soon has I felt relaxed the bucket I was sitting on was kicked from beneath me, falling backwards with a thud onto the grass I just lay there.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I could feel many eyes on me right now. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Levi looking down at me, he didn't looked amused has always. But before I had a chance to say anything I was roughly yanked up from the grass by my arm, but to my surprise Levi's squad and Eren were with him.

" You're neglecting your duties once again, move it!" He said while he let go of my arm and crossed his arms. " Don't linger any longer, get back to work!"

" Captain, you shouldn't be that hard on her..." Said Petra.

" Don't question our Captain's orders, the little greenhorn probably had it coming..." Said Oluo with a smug expression on his face. " Run along little girl, go and play maid for the day..."

" I'm older than you..." I quietly muttered beneath my breath.

Oluo barged past me and I watched the rest of the squad follow after him, but Eren stayed for a moment. He had gone to fetch my bucket for me and asked if I was okay, but I told him to go with the others before he got into trouble with Levi. He hurried after them and it wasn't long until they were out of my sight, I may has well returned to the kitchen I thought to myself has I walked back to the entrance of the castle.

I saw Hange standing near the entrance of the castle, she had her hands on her hips and she was scanning her surroundings. I began to wonder if she was looking for Levi's squad, she did mention that she was going to do some experiments with Eren at some point today. I gave her a smile has I got closer towards her, but she seemed not to notice me at first until I greeted her.

" Good morning, Hange!" I said.

" Oh yes, what a good morning it is!" She said in her normal excited tone with a big smile on her face. " Today is the day I finally get to study Eren, I'm going to find out what makes tick!"

" That's great, will you be needing my assistance?" I asked.

I was hoping that Hange would say yes, I wanted to go with her and make sure she didn't do anything too extreme with Eren. She told me that my duties lay here in the castle and she didn't want to go against Levi's orders, she mentioned to me that she had seen him kick the bucket from beneath me not long ago. I felt quite embarrassed over it, but she told me not to take it to heart.

" Okay, I will see you when you return then..." I said.

" Ta-ta!" She said.

" Goodbye..." I sighed.

I watched Hange walk along the pathway where I had last seen the squad, it wasn't long until I was left alone outside of the castle. The grounds were quiet now and no one was around, all I could hear were the birds singing. I sighed to myself and walked through the entrance of the castle, I guess I should finish the rest of my duties I thought to myself has I made my way back to the kitchen.

* * *

The day had passed quickly and my duties were complete, this day had been an eye-opener for sure. Whilst I was in the kitchen there had been a commotion outside, hearing voices and footsteps outside of the kitchen I had taken a look through the nearest window. There was stream raising from the field where Levi and his squad were located, not knowing what was happening at first it was revealed to me later by Petra that Eren had partly transformed into his Titan form which pleased Hange.

Most of Levi's squad had retired for the night and Eren was asleep in the basement, the castle was peaceful. Taking a moment to myself I sat in the dining hall and wrote in my journal by lantern light, I had been documenting everything that had been happening throughout the day for Erwin. I wrote anything of importance to report to him about Eren, he desired every piece of knowledge that I had learnt whilst I fulfilled my duties at the castle.

Hearing the door open to the hall I looked over my shoulder, it was Levi. He was alone, I turned my attention back to my journal and continued to write. I listened to his footsteps echoing has he walked, jumping slightly when a teacup was place down next to me I looked up at him. His face expressionless has always he looked down at me, I knew he was here to either checkup on me or to see what I had been writing about in my journal.

" Where's Eren?" He asked.

" He turned in early for the night, I checked on him not long ago and took his tray to the kitchen..." I replied has I turned my attention back to my journal and continued to update my documents. " You've been hard on him lately, you should learn to lighten up a bit and show him some form of kindness..."

" You're too soft on the brat..." He said.

" There's nothing wrong with showing kindness to others you know..." I said with a sigh. " Maybe you should try it one day, I swear you use to have emotions long ago when we lived in the Underground City..."

" Lower your voice!" He said.

" Are you frightened that people may learn where you came from?" I asked in an amused tone. " You shouldn't be ashamed of your past, it's nothing but a memory to us both now anyway..."

Levi didn't answer me, he stood there in silence until he sat down next to me at the table. I felt his eyes on me has I continued to write, I pretended not to acknowledge him until I had finished writing in my journal. I glanced at him before I picked the teacup up from the table and relaxed slightly on the chair, taking a slip of the hot tea I felt him pull something from my hair. Looking at his hand there was a small leaf between his thumb and finger, he then placed it down on the table.

" Why are you here?" I asked.

Levi ignored my questions has he took my lantern from the table, getting up from his seat he told me to follow him. I watched him walking towards the door of the room, quickly placing my teacup down on the table I followed after him. He led me through the castle, the dimly lit corridors were quiet and everyone was still sleeping. Leaving the safety of the castle I continued to follow him, he was leading me further away from the castle we were using has our headquarters.

" Where exaclty are we going?" I asked.

" Not far..." He replied.

" How far is not far?" I asked.

Levi didn't answer me this time, he held my lantern firmly in his hand to light our way. The grounds beyond the castle looked different at night, over hanging tree branches and owls hooting in the darkness from the nearby woods. After a while he took hold of my wrist and partly dragged me away from the pathway into the woods, I tripped over hidden tree root which startled a few sleeping birds in the tree above us. But that didn't matter to him has he ventured forward even more, he was a man on a mission.

Keeping up with his walking pace was a struggle, but I managed to keep up with him until we came to a clearing. He let go of my wrist and continued to walk forward, but I stopped to admire my surroundings. There was a brook with a small waterfall and groups of fireflies danced amongest the reeds, it was beautiful from what I could see from the light of the lantern.

" What is this place?" I asked.

" A chosen grave..." He replied.

" Are you planning to murder me?" I asked nervously.

" Not today..." He replied.

" Oh that's good, you had me worried for a moment..." I said.

Levi stopped near the brook's edge and placed the lantern down on a flat rock, he stood there in silence. Wandering slowly forward I continued to look around has I walked, I couldn't take in how beautiful this part of the woods was and I wanted to remember each part of it inside my head. I stopped next to Levi's side and looked down at the running water, I could see lily pads near the edge of brook.

" Who's grave are you planning to place here?" I asked.

" If you cast your mind back you asked if Isabel and Farlan had a grave, this is the place I'm choosing for them to be laid to rest..." He replied. " Their bodies may not be buried here, but this is a place we can come and remember them both..."

" Why didn't you ever tell me you were planning this?" I asked.

" You never asked..." He replied.

" You could have at least told me, you know I loved Isabel and Farlan like family long ago..." Sighing to myself I crossed my arms with a faint smile creeping across my face. " I think you forget sometimes that we were like family once, do you never think of the Underground City anymore? The people we once knew, the kind Landlord and Lady of The Muddy Cat. The rundown house we once called home with it's creaky floorboards, the days when Isabel and Farlan would tease each other rotten like naughty children..."

" The carnage and thievery, the diseased corpses lining the street..." He said.

" Do you not remember anything else besides that?" I asked.

Levi spoke to me about the darker side of the Underground City, I remembered too well what it could be like in the alleyways. Screams echoed from the alleyways in the night and the poor begging for food, the murders that took place in some of those alleyways chilled me to the bone. The three hanging men came to my mind, their lifeless bodies upside down has the rope holding them in place by their feet which made them sway side to side. Blood dipping from their hands and one of the men had a gaping wound on his stomach, the darker side of the Underground City was disturbing.

" Did you ever return to the Underground City?" I asked.

" No..." He replied.

" Why not?" I asked. " Surely there must have been citizens alive down there after the fall of Wall Maria, did no one even try to save them?"

Levi didn't answer me this time, he remained still and kept his gaze on the brook. I watched the water flow, the sound of the brook was comforting to my ears. I looked at Levi standing silently next to me, his expression was blank and his gaze was firmly set on the brook still. Brushing my fingers tips again his hand I cupped hold of it, his grip tightened around my hand in return.

" Levi, you are not alone anymore..." I said softly has I let go of his hand. " Don't act tough around me, you can show me emotions without your squad around. I won't laugh at you for having feelings or wanting to pent out your rage, you can spar with me right now if you just want to let off steam..."

" To show emotions would show weakness, I will not allow it..." He said.

" Who told you that?" I asked.

I sighed to myself has he ignored my question, I don't think words would change the way Levi is now. Turning my gaze back towards the brook we stood there in silence together, I felt peaceful and sad at the same time. It had been sometime since I thought about my lost friends, I missed their laughter and arguments over silly little things. I sometimes wondered what had happened to the Underground City after Wall Maria had been breached, did the citizens of the city get buried alive and cut-off from the upper world or did the Titans get their fill of people before they could escape.

My thoughts were interrupted by Levi's voice, he was telling me that we should head back now. I gave him a nod and glanced at the brook before I followed after him with my lantern. It wasn't long until we were back on the pathway once again, listening to the gravelly sounds the pathway made beneath my boots I heard Levi say something. I couldn't make out his words at first, but he mentioned something about leaving the castle in a few days time and venturing out beyond the safety of the walls. He said a plan had been devised by Erwin and it would be dangerous, we were going on a long-distance scouting expedition into unknown territory.


End file.
